You Had Me at Hello
by noscruples
Summary: A/U - Jason finds Liz in the snow left for dead. Will he be able to protect her from what evil lurks in Port Charles? And will his need to protect her turn into something else? This mixes the mob with the Cassadines and leads them on a grand adventure. Rated M for Violence and Sex
1. Chapter 1 - Snow Angel

**A/N – This is an alternate universe storyline. So, I am taking certain liberties with the timeline and story. Liz is 22. She's a nurse and she has no children. Liz and Lucky had a relationship for several years before Helena kidnaps Lucky, but they've only talked marriage. Emily is debating going to med school. Jason is working for Sonny and basically has the same history.**

Chapter 1 – Snow Angel

Jason slowly walked across the park. There was a fresh coat of snow that had just fallen and everything seemed to sparkle as the moon glinted off the ice crystals. It was like a winter wonderland in the mountains. He had taken refuge at the cabin while some trouble blew over in Port Charles. He was calmly taking in his peaceful surroundings, when he heard footsteps running away in the distance and he took out his gun. He crept along the tree line and heard a car pull away. He came around a corner and that is when he saw the figure lying in the snow. Jason slowly approached it and then grabbed the person and turned them over. It was a woman. He put his gun away and brushed the hair from her face and gasped. He knew who she was because he'd seen her at the hospital and she was Emily's friend. So, he had heard her name mentioned a lot. He noticed the gash on her head and the bruising on her face. Her hands and feet were bound together. He picked her up gently and got to his car as fast as he could.

Jason laid her on the backseat carefully. The roads were still treacherous. Twice his car slid and he barely got it under control before he pulled into the driveway of the cabin. There was no way he was going to make it back into town. It wa hour drive back to Port Charles. He parked the car and then got out and opened the passenger door. It was snowing again. He pulled her towards him and then carried her into the house and put her down on the couch. She was freezing. He put some wood on the fire and turned up the portable heater. He cut off her restraints and then grabbed some blankets and sat down on the couch. Jason grabbed some blankets and sat down on the couch. He pulled her up to him and covered them both. He concentrated on her chest rising up and down and eventually, he fell asleep.

Jason woke up early and she was still knocked out. He closed his eyes and thought about the sequence of events of the prior night. Who would want to hurt Elizabeth? Why would they just dump her body like that? He felt her stir and tried not to move. He didn't want to scare her. He knew she was looking at him. She had shifted and then froze at the sight of him. He slowly opened his eyes and found the most beautiful set of blue eyes staring back at him.

* * *

Liz woke up to a blinding headache. She couldn't even open her eyes at first, but as she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized there were arms holding her and she was lying on top of someone. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the face of the man beneath her. He looked familiar. He slowly opened his eyes and she saw the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. She flashed back to the previous day and felt the fear and panic bubbling up inside of her. She scrambled off of him and backed into the other end of the couch. She was shaking and tears were welling in her eyes.

Jason got up and stepped backwards away from her.

"Hello, I'm Jason."

Liz clutched the blanket closer. "I…I know you." She finally said softly.

Jason smiled. "I'm Emily's brother. It's okay. You're safe. I found you unconscious in the snow and bought you here."

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment and just nodded.

"Are you cold?" He could see she was shivering but it was very warm in the cabin.

She shook her head no.

He realized she was just scared. "I would never hurt you." He said softly.

She shook her head and the tears just sprung like a damn bursting. Jason slowly moved towards her and knelt down in front of her.

She stared at him as the tears poured down her face.

He held out his arms and she tentatively moved towards him as his strong arms enveloped her. Jason rocked her until she calmed down and then pulled back and handed her some tissues.

"Bathroom." She said softly.

Jason stood up and held out his hand. She pushed the covers away and tried to stand up. Her body ached and her legs weren't working quiet well. She gasped as he swung her up into his arms and carried her down a hallway.

* * *

He put her down inside of the bathroom. There was a bench against the wall and she sat down.

"There's a robe behind the door."

He walked past her and ran a bath for her. She watched him walk out and disappear and then he came back with a cup a tea and put it down on the vanity. He turned off the water and then turned to look at her. "I'll be right out there if you need anything."

She nodded and watched him walk out and shut the door behind him. She cried silently for a minute and then took off her coat and the rest of her clothes. She gasped as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She was covered with bruises. Her forehead was cut and she looked like a mess. Liz moved the cup of tea onto the ledge of the tub and then slowly immersed her body into the very warm tub. It did feel really good. She grabbed the hot cup of tea and slowly slipped it. It smelled like Jasmine and it immediately relaxed her. She soaked until the water got a bit cool and then pushed down the stopper and let it drain. She tried to stand up but her efforts were met with blinding pain. Her hip hurt really bad. She must have made a noise, because she heard him call her name and then the door slid open a little. "Elizabeth?"

She knew she had no other choice but to tell him what was wrong. She gave herself a pep talk about the stranger seeing her naked. I'm just a patient like at the hospital. He's probably seen dozens of female bodies. I can do this. She repeated in her mind.

"I need help." She said softly.


	2. Chapter 2 – I've got You

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I thought I'd give you a second chapter today to get you a little further into the story. Hope you enjoy it. I have a lot of adventure planned.**

Chapter 2 – I've got You

Jason understood and he moved into the bathroom with his head down. He arranged the robe on the bench and then grabbed a big towel and held it out in front of him. This blocked his view of her body. He closed his eyes as he got closer and then waited for her hands to take it. Liz arranged it around herself. "Okay." She whispered.

He opened his eyes and tried not to change his gaze as he saw the bruises on her arms. But, she saw the pained look in his eyes. He reached down and picked her up and gently placed her onto the robe. He grabbed another towel and gently dried her legs, feet, and arms.

Her hair was wet so put the towel over it and tried to get some of the water out. He then grabbed the hair dryer and did his best to dry it enough so it wouldn't give her a chill.

Liz silently watched him maneuver around her. She was kind of in awe that he was taking such good care of her.

"I'm going to turn around. Put on the robe for me."

She put on the robe and tied the belt around her. "Done."

He bent towards her and she locked her arms around his neck as he gently picked her up and took her back onto the couch. He covered her with blankets and then moved towards the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Yes."

"You like pancakes?"

He smiled at the surprised look on her face. "Yes."

She watched him move around the kitchen. Emily had told her a lot about Jason. She had seen some pictures, but none of them did him any justice. He was gorgeous and he could cook. How did she not notice him before? Then reality hit her. Lucky. She had been so wrapped up in their drama that she didn't notice much these days. They had broken up and then all hell had broken loose with the Cassadines.

"Do you want to sit at the table?"

She nodded.

"Hold on."

He ran into a bedroom and then came out with some socks. "I know they are kind of big, but at least they'll keep your feet warm."

She smiled as he kneeled down and put them on her feet. He held out his hand and pulled her up. Before she could protest, he picked her up and sat her down on the chair.

"My legs do work you know." She said with a slight smile. "I'm just sore." Not that she minded being swallowed up in his big arms.

He smiled back. "I know."

He put her plate on the table and then his. He then poured some orange juice into two glasses and placed them onto the table. He also gave her some aspirin to take for the pain.

Liz put some syrup on them and then took a bite. "Yummm." She said savoring the bite.

Jason chuckled. "Glad you like it."

They ate in silence and then Jason cleared the table. He was washing the dishes, when he looked up and she was gone. He heard her in the bathroom and continued to clean up.

* * *

He turned when she saw him and she was in one of his sweatshirts and a pair of his sweats which were ridiculous baggy on her.

"Hope you don't mind. I washed out my things."

He smiled. "It's fine."

He watched her slowly move to the couch and settle in. He grabbed some peroxide and some cotton balls and kneeled in front of her. He put some peroxide on a cotton ball and then pressed it on her cut. She flinched a bit and he leaned closer and blew on it which made her smile.

"What?" He said.

"Nice touch."

He smiled back and continued. He finished and put the stuff away and then sat on the other end of the couch.

"You want to tell me how you ended up in the snow like that?"

She took a deep breath. "Cassadines."

"As in Nikolas Cassadine, Emily's boyfriend?"

Liz nodded. "Yes. But, it's not him. It's his Aunt Helena. She's a horrible woman."

Jason had heard the name and knew she was crazy but that was about it. "Go on."

"I was dating Lucky Spencer and the Spencers and Cassadines have this ridiculous feud going on between them. Helena had me kidnapped. She probably did it to punish Lucky. I never saw her. I was on a night shift at the hospital and these two men grabbed me as I was getting into my car. I put up one hell of a struggle and did some damage, but they were too strong. It got a bit violent as they grabbed me. I was kicking them and they finally hit me. They duct taped my hands and feet." She said drawing her knees up to her body.

It killed Jason that someone had hurt her.

"They took me to some cabin and they kept mentioning Lucky and that they know he has some disk. They kept me awake for 2 days. I had no idea what they were talking about. They made a phone call and then they came back and one of them put something on a cloth and put it over my mouth and the next thing I know, I woke up here."

Jason didn't say anything. He wanted to find the two men and beat them to a pulp.

"They didn't…." He averted his eyes as his voice trailed off. He didn't even want to think about them touching her.

She knew what he wanted to ask. "No, they didn't."

Jason took a deep breath and then looked back up at her. "We're probably stuck here for a least another day or two. When we get back to town, I would like it if you stayed with me. I have an extra bedroom and I don't want to give Helena the opportunity to find you again."

Liz nodded. "I will need to go back to work eventually."

"I'll put some guards around you." He saw the look on her face and smiled. "Don't worry. You won't even know that they are there unless something is wrong."

She smiled. "Okay."

"Lucky must be going crazy wondering where you are." He said softly.

She looked away for a second and then returned his gaze. "We aren't together anymore, so I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"His loss." Jason said getting up and tossing another log on the fire. "I'm going to go take a shower."

She nodded and watched him disappear into one of the bedrooms.


	3. Chapter 3 – Getting to know You

**A/N – Thank for the nice story reception and all the nice comments. Guest – I kind of get the Dylan reference because he's nice (although I think Dylan is a doormat right now). But, I always felt like Jason was very tender and softer with Liz.**

Chapter 3 – Getting to Know You

Emily was getting frantic. They had looked all over for Liz but she had simply disappeared. Jason wasn't returning her calls so she had called the police and reported it.

She was sitting in the hospital break room when she looked up and saw Sonny walk towards her.

"Emily, what's going on?"

"It's my friend Liz. She's missing and I've tried to call Jason a gazillion times but he's not answering."

Sonny sat across from her. "He's snowed in at the cabin."

She nodded. "I don't know what to do."

Sonny grabbed her hands. "I will put some men on it. I'm also assigning a guard to you. Jason would be devastated if something happened to you while he was gone. I'll try to see if I can get word out to him tomorrow."

Emily nodded. "Thank you Sonny. I really appreciate it."

She watched him get up and walk towards the door and talk to a guard. He looked young. But, he was very handsome.

"Emily, this is Cooper. He's going to be your guard."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Quartermaine." Cooper said trying to play it cool. It's Jason sister, he replayed in his mind over and over as he looked at her beautiful face.

"Please, call me Emily."

He smiled and then sat down at another table.

* * *

After dinner, Jason put another log on the fire. Liz was starting to come back to life a little and he couldn't help but smile as she told him this crazy story about the 4 musketeers.

"Sounds like you all had a lot of fun time together."

Liz smiled. "Yes, we did. But people grow up and they change."

Jason nodded. "So, why did you and Lucky break up?"

Liz sighed. "There was a period of time that Lucky was missing. At first we thought he was dead, but then it was revealed that Helena had kidnapped him and brainwashed him. So, when he finally came back, he had no memory of our love. We tried to get what we had back, but it was a struggle. We broke up because he kissed my sister and then last week, I found them together."

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

She sighed. "I thought we were meant to be together, but I guess not." She said wiping a tear. "Um, when I was 18, I was attacked in a park and raped."

Jason's whole body tensed up as he listened to her. At this point in her life, Liz was able to talk about it with completely breaking down.

"Lucky found me and got me some help. He was there for me through everything and we ended up falling in love. So, I'll be forever grateful to him for everything he did. We were together for about 2 ½ years before Helena took him."

Jason nodded.

"Did they ever find out who attacked you?"

"Yes, but since I didn't report it and there was no evidence, they couldn't arrest him for it. He's in jail for another crime. He's actually up for parole at the end of the month. I keep close tabs on him."

Jason didn't even know what to say. He was beyond disgusted that the system had failed her. "Well, that settles it then. You are definitely staying with me for the foreseeable future."

Liz wiped her face and smiled. "How is it that we've never met before?"

He smiled. "I don't know. But, I'm very glad that we did."

Liz blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by Jason. He noticed that she looked tired. He threw 2 more logs on the fire and then turned off the lights. He climbed on the other end of the couch and laid back.

"Jason?"

"Yes?" He said softly.

"Can I…" Before she even got the last words out, he opened the blanket up and she laid down on his chest.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He held her as he heard her breathing deepen and he kissed her on the top of her head. "No one is going to hurt you again." He whispered.

What he didn't realize is that Liz wasn't sleeping. Her eyes popped open and she smiled.

* * *

The next day, Nikolas went to the hospital to see Emily. She had been working long hours and he was worried.

"Hey." He said walking up to her. He was surprised at the harsh look that Emily had on her face.

She threw down the chart and walked down a hall as Nikolas followed. She went into an empty room and turned to face him.

"Elizabeth has been gone for 2 days. Where have you been?"

Nikolas was in shock as he searched for words. "I'm sorry, I was in New York."

Emily was having a hard time keeping back the tears. "You can't bother to call me or let me know? Helena took her. I'm sure of it."

"What?"

"Well who else would it be? She breaks up with Lucky and then suddenly she just disappears."

Nikolas put his hand on his head. He couldn't believe that Helena would touch Liz. "This makes no sense. Maybe she just needed some time to herself. I'm sure there is a logical explanation."

Emily looked at him like he was crazy. "She never made it to her car Nikolas. Clearly, she was taken."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe she was taken because of Jason? She's not even with Lucky. It doesn't make any sense."

Emily swallowed hard. She was beyond livid. "What the hell does Jason have to do with this?"

"Well, you are his sister and Liz is your best friend. Maybe, just maybe they were after him and thought they were taking you and got Liz instead."

Emily went to the door and swung it open. "Get out."

"What? Wait, please Emily. Let's just talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about."

Nik just stood there looking dejected. He walked towards her and grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him which made Emily yelp.

Cooper heard her and was through the door in two strides. "I suggest you take your hands of her." He said menacingly.

Nik looked up at Cooper and then back down at Emily. He let go of her arms and said, "This is a big mistake."

She watched him walk out and then looked at Cooper.

"You okay?" He said softly.

Before he had time to react, Emily dove into his arms and started sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4 – Winter Wonderland

**A/N – Here's another chapter. After today, I'll get back to my normal one a day.**

Chapter 4 – Winter Wonderland

Jason had just finished cleaning up breakfast when she walked into the living room with her clothes back on. He smiled at her as she sat down on the couch.

"Can we go outside?" She asked. "It's so beautiful out there."

Jason smiled. "Give me a minute."

He went into the room and changed into something warmer. He grabbed another sweatshirt and came back out and handed it to her. "Put that on. I don't want you to freeze to death."

She smiled and put it on. She went and got her boots. She was thinking that she was glad she had changed into them before she had left the hospital. She grabbed her coat and pulled her gloves out of the pockets. "Ready when you are." She said grinning.

* * *

Jason opened the back door. He was glad that he had dug a pathway to shed to get some wood earlier. He had also shoveled in the front of the house as well. He grabbed a sled that was sitting there and pointed to it.

"You want me to get in that?" She said hesitantly.

Jason laughed. "That's the plan."

She walked past him he helped her get in.

"Hold on."

He ran back into the house and then came back out with a blanket. It was a little windy so he didn't want her to be cold. He tucked her in as she watched his every move. He grabbed the handle and pulled as the plastic sled easily glided over the snow.

"You do know where you're going right?" Liz said as the house got further away.

Jason turned to her and smiled. "Yup."

He took her through some trees and then they came to an opening. You could see the valley and other mountains. It was beautiful. Liz stood up and climbed out and ended up falling into Jason. The snow was a lot deeper than she thought. He laughed and picked her up and walked a few steps and stood her up on a flat rock that jutted out the top of the snow. He stood close to her and put his arm around her legs as she looked out. "This was would be so awesome to paint." She said in awe.

He looked up at her. "You paint?"

She looked down and smiled. "Yes. There was a time that I considered art school."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I got a dose of reality and decided that a steady source of income sounded way better."

He smiled. "Do you still paint then?"

"Yes. I have a studio in town. It's not the greatest neighborhood but it has what I need."

He nodded. "Maybe you could show me your paintings some time."

She smiled. "I would love to."

A big wind almost blew her off the rock and Jason grabbed her as she slid down his body. They stared at each other for a moment before Jason finally looked away. She was beyond beautiful and he was surprised how she was making him feel.

"I better get you out of this cold." He said softly.

"Okay."

He picked her up and placed her back in the sled and got her situated.

He turned and started walking back.

* * *

They got into the house and Liz threw off her shoes and took her coat off. Jason handed her the blanket and she wrapped it around herself and plopped down on the floor in front of the fire.

Jason smiled at how cute she looked. He went into the kitchen. "Want some hot chocolate?"

"That sounds yummy."

He made some and brought it over to her. He started to walk away.

"Sit with me."

Jason turned and laid on the floor next to her.

"Here." She said motioning for him to put his head on her lap.

Jason did so tentatively. Being close to her was getting harder for him.

He laid there and she kind of zoned out and didn't even realize she was humming and playing with his hair as she gazed into the fire. Jason just laid there and enjoyed how good her hands felt in his hair.

Their closeness was interrupted by the sudden static on the walkie talkie that was sitting on the table.

Jason got up and grabbed it. "Hello"? He said loudly.

"Jason?"

"Max? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Listen, Sonny needs you to come home as soon as possible."

"That's not possible, the roads are blocked."

"Can you use the snowmobile?"

"I hadn't thought of that."

"If you can take the main road in about an hour, we can pick you up from there."

Jason thought for a moment. "Okay. I have someone with me."

Max looked at the walkie for a second. "Um, okay. Get everything locked down in the next 15 minutes and head out. We need to do this before nightfall."

"Copy."

He turned but Elizabeth was gone. She had gone to the bathroom. He put out the fire and went into his bedroom and grabbed his bag. Liz peeked into the doorway. "Ready?" She was excited about their little adventure.

He smiled. "Ready." He put on his coat and went out the back door. "Wait here."

* * *

He went to the snowmobile and tied the bag on the back. He drove it out front and then went back into the house. He locked the back door and turned off all the lights as Liz took one more last look around.

"Let's go." He said moving her out the door. Liz walked to the snowmobile. Jason handed her a helmet and she put it on. He climbed on first and then she settled in behind him.

"Hold on tight." He yelled, as he gunned the engine and took off.

Every once in a while, Jason would hold touch her hand and squeeze to make sure she was alright. It was an absolutely stunning view as Jason navigated down the mountain. If it weren't for it being so cold, she would have wished it went on longer. Jason finally saw the SUV and trailer up ahead and Max got out of the car and walked up to them.

"Hey boss. Good to see you."

"Hey Max." Jason said after taking off his helmet.

He saw Milo jump out of the car and Jason turned and took Liz's helmet off."

"This is Max and Milo." He said introducing her. "This is Elizabeth."

Liz smiled up at them and shook their hands. Jason helped her stand and then carried her to the car.

Max and Milo looked at each other. They knew Jason had come up there alone. So, they couldn't figure out how Elizabeth came into the picture.

Jason got her settled into the warm car and then helped Max and Milo get the snowmobile on the trailer. They finally got it secured and then he climbed in next to Liz.

"You okay." He said.

She smiled. "Perfect."

Max and Milo got in the car and Max began the slow descent.


	5. Chapter 5 – Pieces of the Puzzle

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you like the story. **

Chapter 5 – Pieces of the Puzzle

It took almost 2 hours to get down the mountain. At one point, Liz laid her head down on Jason's leg and fell asleep.

"So, where did she come from?" Milo said turning to look at Jason.

"I found her lying in the snow."

Max looked up into the rear view mirror. "What?"

"She was basically left for dead."

Milo just stared down at her. "Isn't she the one everyone is looking for?"

Jason was concerned. "You mean the police?"

Milo nodded. "Your sister came to Sonny."

Jason was surprised. "Give me your phone." Since his was in his pocket. He grabbed Milo's phone and called Sonny.

"Yes Milo."

"It's Jason."

"Jason. It's good to hear from you."

"Thanks. I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, I need to tell you something as well."

"You first." Jason said.

"Your sister came to me. Elizabeth Webber disappeared and everyone is going crazy looking for her.

Jason paused. "She's right here, with me."

Sonny stood up. "What?"

"She thinks it was Helena. Some of her men left Liz for dead in the snow."

Sonny paced back and forth. "This is not good. I'll give a Luke a call and see if he can tell me what's going on."

"We should be home in an hour. I'm taking Liz to the penthouse with me."

"Okay. That's probably a good idea. I put Cooper on Emily just in case."

"Good. Thank you. I'll come by after I get settled."

Jason trusted Cooper. He was younger, but he had a good head on his shoulder and he was smart.

"See you then." Sonny hung up the phone and summoned Luke.

* * *

"Sonny, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Luke said walking into Sonny's house.

"Helena."

"That old bat? What has she gone and done now?"

"She's the one who took Elizabeth Webber."

Luke sat down in a chair. "I was afraid of that."

"How long have you known she was in town?"

"I didn't. But, I've been looking out for her to return since Lucky came back. She's probably holed up in that overgrown mausoleum on Spooky Island."

Sonny chuckled at the reference. "I'm not sure how to deal with this."

"A bullet in the back of the head?" Luke said standing up. "She's one crazy bitch. She has plenty of armed guards on her payroll that will do her evil bidding." He said making a face and poured himself a drink. "She will stop at nothing to get what she wants. The question is what is she looking for?"

"Jason should be back any minute. I'm hoping that Liz gave him more details."

"Liz is with Jason? I didn't even know that they knew each other." Luke said downing the drink.

"He found her in the snow. They left her die there."

Luke poured himself another drink and looked over at Sonny. "I hope they didn't hurt her too badly."

"I don't know. But, at least she's fine now. Jason will take care of her. But, don't let anyone know where she is because we need to protect her. I'm not sure what Jason's plan is yet."

Luke nodded. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

Jason carried a still sleeping Liz up to the penthouse. He put her in a spare bedroom and took off her boots. He pulled a blanket over her and then shut the door. He was exhausted.

He went back downstairs and headed to Sonny's.

* * *

Sonny watched Jason walk through the door. "Jason, welcome back." Sonny said.

"Good to be back, I think."

Sonny smiled. "Luke left a few minutes ago."

"Did he have any information?"

Sonny nodded no. "He is not sure what Helena wants."

"I can answer that. She's looking for some disk that she thinks Lucky has."

"Why take Elizabeth?"

"I think she wasn't aware the Lucky & Liz had broken up and she was hoping that Liz could give her some information. When that didn't pan out, I think she dumped her in the snow to send a message to Lucky."

Sonny nodded. "You're going to keep her with you?"

"Yes. I don't want to give Helena another opportunity. I'm putting Johnny with her when she goes back to work."

"Cooper is still with Emily."

Jason pulled out his phone and dialed. "Coop, how's my sister?"

"She's fine. She just went home."

"Everything's been quiet?"

"Well, not really."

Jason grew alarmed. "Why? What happened?"

"Nikolas came to the hospital today and they got in a big fight. They were in an empty room and I heard her make a noise and yell at him so I opened the door. He was grabbing her arms and I told him to let her go."

Jason clenched his jaw. "Go on."

"He left and your sister was very upset. She said that she broke up with him."

"Okay. Keep a close eye on her. When you pick her up in the morning, swing by the penthouse with her."

"Okay, no problem."

Jason hung up the phone.

"What's up?"

"Emily/Nikolas drama. Sounds like she finally ditched him."

"That's good."

Jason nodded. "Alright, I'm going to go home. If something happens, call me."

Sonny watched him leave.

* * *

Jason got home and walked up the stairs. He stopped outside her door and didn't hear anything, so he went into his room. He got undressed and put on some pajama bottoms and then climbed into bed. Usually, he had a hard time falling asleep, but after all the snow shoveling, he easily floated. About 3:30 a.m. he heard a scream and bolted up in the bed. She screamed again and he grabbed his gun and ran into her room as she scrambled across the bed and crawled onto the floor. He put the gun on the dresser and called out her name. "Liz?"

She didn't answer but he could hear her panting. "Are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry I woke you up." She said softly.

He walked around the bed and she was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest.

She looked up at him. The moon was shining through the window and she could see his beautiful body. She raised her eyes and stared up at him. She could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. It's okay. You can go back to bed."

He got down on the floor and sat next to her. "I'm not leaving you like this."


	6. Chapter 6 – Company

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – Company

She moved closer to him so their bodies were touching. He grabbed her hand and held it. "You want to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

She wiped her tears away. "Tom and that night in the park. I've been dreaming about him more since I found out about the hearing." She said as her body shook from a sudden chill.

"You didn't have a nightmare in the cabin."

She paused for a moment. "I guess I felt safe with you."

Jason let go of her hand and stood up. "Come on."

She stood up and grabbed the hand Jason held out. He walked them back into his room and he got situated on the bed. She crawled between his legs and laid on his chest. Jason covered them up and they both fell asleep.

Jason woke up at 7:00 a.m. He stared down at her as she slept. He didn't want to move and wake her, so he closed his eyes again. About 7:30 a.m., Carly yanked the door open calling his name.

Liz jumped and clutched Jason as he looked up at Carly. "Really Carly?" He said glaring at her.

Carly's eyes grew big at the sight of Liz. "I'm so sorry. I'll be downstairs." She said in shock as she turned and shut the door.

Liz looked up at Jason and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"There goes my reputation."

Jason grinned. "Reputations are overrated in most cases."

"I'll go shower." She said getting up.

He swung his legs off the bed. He was missing her already. He threw some jeans on and a tee-shirt and went downstairs to face Carly.

* * *

"What's the problem Carly?" He said walking down the steps.

Carly stared up at him. "Forget it. What the hell is Elizabeth Webber doing here?"

Jason stood leaving on the back of the couch. "That's none of your business."

"She's been missing for days Jason. Everyone thought someone had kidnapped her."

"They did. I found her. Now, if you're done, I'd like to take a shower."

Carly was seething. "Why is she still with you?"

"Because I am going to protect her."

Carly rolled her eyes. "That is what the police or guards are for."

Now, it was Jason's turn to roll his eyes. "Carly, this doesn't concern you."

"You are my friend, and I'm not going to let some little trollop take advantage of your kindness."

Carly watched the look on Jason's face turn from annoyed too deadly.

"Don't ever talk about her like that in front of me Carly. I'm warning you."

Carly was totally taken aback. Jason couldn't have feelings for Elizabeth, Carly thought to herself.

Jason turned around and started walking back up the steps. "You can see yourself out."

* * *

Carly planted herself on the couch. There was no way she was leaving. About 10 minutes later, Liz came down the steps and walked over to the pool table. Carly was staring daggers at her.

"So, I hear you've sunk your hooks into Jason."

Liz frowned. "What are you talking about Carly?"

"I thought you were with Lucky."

"You've got the wrong sister." Liz shot back.

Carly got up and walked towards her. She noted the cut and bruise on Liz's face. "Jason is my best friend, and there is no way I'm going to let some little prissy girl like you come in here and take advantage of him."

Liz took a step towards her. "Jason is a big boy. You have no right to stand there and order me around. And what is your problem anyway? You don't even know me."

Carly took one more step towards Liz. "I know enough. I know your type."

The woman continued to stare at each other, not hearing Jason coming down the steps.

"You have two seconds to step away from me."

"Or what?" Carly said snarling.

"Or I will kick your ass." Liz spit out.

"Carly." Jason's booming voice yelled.

Both women turned to look at him. "Leave now."

Carly spun around and grabbed her purse off of the couch. "Fine." She opened the door and turned around and looked at Liz. "But, this is far from over." She said slamming the door.

Jason took a deep breath and turned and looked at Liz.

She started laughing and Jason just stood there stunned. He shook his head. "What would you have done if it had gotten physical? You're still bruised."

Liz gave him a look. "You think I'm scared of that windbag? I took self-defense and boxing lessons. I'd wipe the floor with her."

Jason grinned. "Come on. Let me make you some breakfast."

* * *

About an hour later, Cooper knocked on the door. Jason got up from the couch and looked out. Emily was standing there. He opened the door.

"Jason." She said running into his arms. "I need your hel…" She let Jason go as she saw Liz walking towards her.

"Oh my God." She said pulling Liz into a hug.

"Gentle Emily." Jason yelled before going back upstairs.

Emily lessoned her grip as she felt Liz flinch. "Sorry. But, where the hell have you been?"

Liz smiled. "Your brother found me." She said leading Emily over to the couch. "Helena's men left me in the snow to die."

"What?" Emily said horrified. She touched Liz's face. "What did they do to you?"

Liz shook her head. "They just manhandled me. I have some bruises."

Emily sighed with relief. "Thank goodness." She immediately realized how that sounded. "I mean, I'm not happy they hurt you but, you know." She said, her voice trailing off.

Liz smiled. "I know. How's Nikolas." Liz watched Emily's face go from happy to sad.

"I broke up with him."

"What happened?"

"He was being a jerk about you. He didn't want to believe Helena had anything to do with it. And he pissed me off. So, I broke it off. He got really mad."

Liz's eyes grew big as she saw the look in Emily's eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. He grabbed me and Cooper came to my rescue. I don't think he would have done anything though. At least, I hope not."

Liz nodded. "You know I'll support you no matter what. It's so good to see you." She said smiling at her friend. They hugged again and then pulled apart.

"Emily, I need ask you a favor."

"Anything."

"Can you go to the studio and pack a bag for me. I don't think Jason is going to let me out of his sight for too long." Liz said blushing.

Emily started giggling.

"What?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that?"

Liz looked at her confused.


	7. Chapter 7 - Inquiry

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I totally get the Carly hate! If you haven't already, check out my new story, Missing Identity  
**

Chapter 7 - Inquiry

Emily stared into Liz's eyes.

"What is going on between you and my brother?" Emily asked.

Liz was a little mortified. She averted her eyes and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play that game with me. You blushed."

"I did not."

"Did"

They both started laughing.

"What exactly happened in that cabin?"

Liz blushed again. "Nothing. He took care of me. That is all."

"Uh huh." Emily said giggling. "Wow, I never thought the two of you would hit it off."

Liz glared. "Shhh, here he comes."

Emily turned around and grinned at Jason.

"What is going on?" Jason said walking towards them.

"Nothing." They both said in unison.

Jason shook his head. "I have to go out for a bit. Emily, can you stay with her?"

Emily nodded. "Sure, I have an afternoon shift today."

"Thanks" Jason said smiling. "Give Liz my phone number okay."

Emily smiled. "I will." They watched him walk out the door and Emily turned to her. "Spill everything."

* * *

Nikolas got off the launch and started walking. He looked up and saw Jason standing there.

"Jason."

Jason stared at him for a moment. "You need to stay away from my sister."

"I love her."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I wasn't going to hurt her. I would never do that."

Jason walked closer. "You already have."

Nikolas didn't say anything.

"Where is your Aunt?"

"I have no idea."

"So, you're telling me if I went to your house right now, she wouldn't be there?"

"I don't control her whereabouts Jason. In fact, I try to avoid her at all cost; especially after what she did to Lucky."

"Answer the question." Jason barked.

"I have not seen her in months. To my knowledge, she is not at Wyndemere."

Jason watched him closely. "If that changes, you need to let me know immediately."

"Since when are you concerned with Helena?"

"Since she kidnapped Liz and left her for dead."

Nikolas gasped. He really didn't want to believe that Helena would do that. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

"Where is she?"

"You don't need to know that."

"She is my friend. I want to see her."

Jason leaned into his space. "Over my dead body."

Nikolas swallowed hard and waited for Jason to step back. "Please tell her that I asked for her and to call me if she needs anything."

"She won't."

"Please tell her."

Jason stared at him for a few more seconds and then walked away.

* * *

Jason walked back into the penthouse. Liz was sitting on the couch reading one of his travel books. She had on a different outfit.

"Where did you get clothes?"

"Emily went and packed a suitcase for me."

"I saw Nikolas, he asked about you."

Liz nodded.

Jason walked over to her. "What are you reading?"

"Oh", she said looking down at the book on her lap. "I always wanted to go to Italy."

Jason smiled. "It's one of my favorite places."

Liz's face lit up. "Tell me about it."

Jason settled on the couch and told her all about Italy.

Liz loved his stories and enjoyed watching him talk about it. Jason was usually quieter, but he came alive when he was talking about his travels. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Jason got up and looked out and then opened the door.

"You rang?" Johnny said walking into the room.

He immediately noticed Liz curled up on the couch. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company."

Jason smiled. "Johnny, this is Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you." He said from across the room.

Elizabeth loved his accent.

"Liz is why I called you here."

"Okay, what's up?"

Liz stood up. "Would you like me to go?"

Jason smiled at her. "No, it's okay. You're fine."

"Liz was attacked by Helena Cassadine. They left her in the snow and I found her. I want you to go everywhere with her. Helena is very dangerous and I don't want to give her another opening."

Jason didn't notice but Liz had gone upstairs anyway. He turned to say something and she was gone.

"There is also another man." Jason said quietly. "His name is Tom Yergin. He raped her when she was 18 and he is up for parole in 2 weeks."

"Piece of shit." Johnny mumbled. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Be on guard if Nikolas Cassadine approaches her. I don't think he's working with Helena, but he grabbed my sister the other day, so I'm not taking any chances."

Johnny looked at Jason carefully. They had been friends for a really long time. The fact that Jason had called him showed that there must be something more going on with Elizabeth. But, he figured that was a conversation for another day.

Jason grabbed a key from the table. "You can stay in this apartment so that you're on the premises. Sometimes, she does have night shifts at General Hospital. You need to make sure you have her schedule."

Johnny nodded. "Sounds good. I'll go get my suitcases and settle in."

Jason watched Johnny walk out the door.

Liz came back into the room. "When can I start back at work?"

Jason walked over to her. "I think you should at least rest another day. Don't think I don't see you grimace when you go to stand up."

Liz flinched. "I thought I was hiding it."

Jason reached up and pushed back an unruly curl. "You don't have to hide anything from me."

Liz sucked in a breath. "I'll keep that in mind." She sat down on the couch as Jason took the spot next to her. "My hip is still a little sore. But, I do feel better otherwise."

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know. But, I just have a bad bruise."

"May I see?" Jason said softly.

All of a sudden, she felt really shy.

"You don't have to."

"It's okay." She leaned away from him on the pillows, and undid her jeans and pulled down her pants a little.

Jason frowned. Her whole hip was dark purple. "Stay there." He said getting up. He went and got an ice pack and wrapped a dish towel around it. He put it on her hip and then covered her up.

"Are you comfortable?"

"I'm okay."

"I wish you would have said something."

"There's nothing you can do. It just needs to heal."

Jason looked down. Liz touched his arm. "What's wrong?"

Jason looked up at her. "Just don't like to see you in pain." He said softly.

"Can you come over here?" She said looking at the space on the other side of her.

Jason sat down and grabbed the pillows. He placed one on his lap and Liz laid her head on it. They sat there quietly as Jason unconsciously rubbed her arm. Someone knocked on the door and then it opened. Jason glanced up and saw Sonny.


	8. Chapter 8 - Falling

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Yes Hellz. It's OB Johnny. And thanks for reading what you can. chawchic – Thank you! Virgy15 love cliff hangers!**

Chapter 8 - Falling

Sonny walked further into the room.

"Hey, I thought I'd just check on the patient."

Sonny had noticed the closeness he had interrupted. It wasn't lost on him that Jason's demeanor changed when he was around her. She seemed to almost center him.

Liz looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm Sonny."

"I know who you are."

Sonny smiled at her. "You okay?"

Liz nodded. "Just icing a big bruise."

Sonny looked at her with concern.

"You two are worry warts." She said chuckling.

"Did you need to talk to me?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, if that is okay."

Jason got up and put the pillows back down and made sure Liz was comfortable. He followed Sonny outside into the hallway.

* * *

"What's up?"

"I had someone check with the prison. Apparently, Tom has been a good boy and there's a really good chance he'll be let out of jail."

Jason was livid. "If he gets out, I want Francis to tail him."

"Agreed."

"I don't want him ever to put his filthy hands on Liz again."

Sonny stared at Jason. "You want to tell me what is going on between you two?"

Jason frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

Sonny couldn't believe that Jason could be this clueless. He shook his head laughing.

"What?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Jason was getting aggravated. "If you have something to say, just say it."

"You're falling for her aren't you?"

Jason looked like he had the wind knocked out of him. He didn't even answer Sonny.

"That's what I thought. Be careful. She's a nice girl."

Sonny turned and walked to the elevator.

Jason walked back inside the apartment. Liz wasn't on the couch anymore. She had gone into the kitchen to put up the ice pack. She came around the corner and noticed the strange look on Jason's face.

* * *

"Are you okay?" She said walking up to him.

He didn't answer her. She put her hand on his cheek. "Jason?"

It was like Jason couldn't stop himself. His mouth moved down to hers and he softly kissed her.

Liz had to remind herself to breath. She felt his lips move across hers and she parted her lips as Jason flicked his tongue into her mouth. She moved her arms around his neck as his tongue danced around hers making her knees weak.

There was a knock on the door which caused them to move apart. They stared at each other as the door swung open and Johnny came in with a pizza.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked noting the strange look on their faces.

"No." Jason said turning towards him. "What do you got?"

"Pepperoni, bacon, and garlic." Johnny said smiling.

Liz smiled. "Sounds good. I'm going to go wash up. I'll be right back."

Jason watched her go up the stairs. "I'll be right back. The plates are in the kitchen."

Johnny watched Jason leave and smiled. He didn't know what he interrupted but both of them looked pretty shaken up.

* * *

Jason walked into her room. Liz was standing by the window. The last of the sunlight was shining on her flawless skin which made her glow.

"You okay?" He said softly.

She turned and smiled at him. "I'm fine. You just took me by surprise."

He walked towards her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that." Jason really wasn't sorry but he didn't know what else to say.

She grabbed his hand. "It's okay. I'm not some fragile little flower Jason. I won't break."

Jason sighed. "Duly noted." He said smiling. "Does that mean you wouldn't mind if I kissed you again?"

He held his breath waiting for an answer.

Liz grinned. "No, I wouldn't mind at all."

Jason exhaled and grinned. "Come on." She took his hand and they went downstairs.

* * *

Liz listened to their crazy stories until her face hurt from laughing so much. They each kept trying to one up each other and Johnny was hysterical; or maybe it was just the accent.

Three hours, and many beers later, Johnny headed out.

"That was really fun." Liz said smiling up at him.

"Johnny's one of my best friends. There aren't many people I'd trust your life with. He is one of them."

Liz felt a blush as she noted the way Jason was looking at her. She shivered as he touched her face and looked at her concerned. "I don't scare you do I?"

Liz smiled, "Fear is not something I'm feeling right now."

They stared into each other's eyes and then Jason's phone went off. He groaned as he reached over and grabbed it off the coffee table.

"This better be good."

"Sorry. Someone just tried to break into warehouse 51. Can you get over there?"

"I'm on it."

Jason stood up. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

She nodded, not even trying to hide her disappointment. He saw the look on her face and kissed her softly.

She watched him leave and laid down on the couch. A few days ago, she had not even met Jason Morgan and now she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was gorgeous, kind, he took care of her, and the way he looked at her sent her into a tailspin. Lucky was the only man she had ever been with. And while he was always warm and tender with her, she wasn't used to the electricity and intenseness that Jason emitted. She sighed and closed her eyes and before long she was asleep.

* * *

Jason got back about 2 in the morning. He saw she was still on the couch and he gently picked her up and took her to his bed. He got changed and climbed in and she instantly snuggled up again him. Jason smelled her fragrant hair and kissed her on top of the head. He then covered them up and took one last look at her before falling asleep.

* * *

The morning came fast. He awoke and slipped out of the bed. They both had slept through the night. There were no nightmares and Liz seemed to have slept soundly. When she finally woke up, she was disappointed that he wasn't there but heard the shower running. She slipped out of bed and went into her room and showered and changed. She opened the door to her bedroom and the smell of bacon permeated her nose. She started salivating and walked downstairs. She found Jason in the kitchen making bacon and eggs.

"That smells really good. Can I help?"

Jason smiled. "Nope. You're my guest."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

Jason gave her a quick kiss and then grabbed some glasses. There was a little 2 person table on the fall wall of the kitchen, so he put the glasses down and filled them up with orange juice.

Liz watched him cook and just smiled. She decided that he was pretty much perfect.

He caught her glance. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just watching you in action."

Jason grinned and put the plate down in front of her. "Eat."

She dug in and made sure that she told him how good it was. Jason ate and then she helped him clean up the dishes.

"You want to get out of here today?" He asked.

Liz looked up at him. "Hell yeah."

Jason laughed. "I need to drive to Connecticut and pick up a Christmas present for Francis.

Liz smiled. "I'd love to go."

She went got her shoes on and then they headed to the car.


	9. Chapter 9 – Road Trip

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews!**

Chapter 9 – Road Trip

Liz climbed into the SUV and buckled herself in. "When do you get yours back?"

"Hopefully, in the next few days."

It was a beautiful day out and there was still a little bit of snow on the ground. They normally didn't get snow right before Thanksgiving, but it had been an early storm.

"What are you doing for the holiday?" Liz asked.

"I don't have any plans at the moment."

"Neither do I. So, I take it you're not going over to the Quartermaine's."

Liz had been estranged from her grandmother for quite some time. And Sarah was definitely out of the question. She was hoping that she would get to spend the holiday with Jason so she could get to know him more.

Liz giggled at the look Jason gave her. "I guess that is a no?"

"That is not the place to go if you actually want to eat a traditional Thanksgiving meal." Jason said shuddering at the thought of cold pizza on Thanksgiving.

"I could cook for all of you guys. We can invite Johnny and Francis and whoever else wants to come."

"Let me check with Sonny. I'm not sure if he's cooking or not this year."

"Okay." Liz wasn't sure if that meant he wanted to eat with her or not.

Jason smiled to himself. He liked that she was already thinking of the guards and wanted to make sure they had a good meal.

Liz turned on the radio. "I love 80's music." She said humming along to the song.

Jason looked over at her and smiled. He was very happy that she had agreed to come along.

* * *

They finally made it to Connecticut and Jason pulled up to this farm house. Liz wasn't sure what he was planning, but she looked around at the animals roaming around and knew there was no way a cow or a horse was fitting into the back of the truck.

Jason got out and then opened her door. "Come on."

She slid out and she followed him to the door. Jason knocked and an old man opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Anderson. I'm Jason. I spoke to you on the phone yesterday."

The man smiled. "Oh yes. Hold on, let me get my cane."

Liz and Jason walked down the stairs and the man slowly came out of the house.

"You'll have to excuse my slowness. You get old and everything stops working."

Liz giggled. "Don't worry about it. We're not in a hurry."

The man smiled at her and they all headed to the shed on the side of the house. He unlocked it and Jason helped him open the door.

"Here is it is young man." The man said handing him the old carburetor. "I hope you've got everything else that goes with it."

Jason smiled. "I sure do. You don't know how much this will mean to my friend."

Jason pulled out some folded bills and handed it to the man who counted it.

"You gave me too much." The man said trying to hand some money back to Jason.

"No. I think your price was too low. I know how much they should cost."

The man smiled. "Why that is mighty kind of you."

Jason shook his hand and helped him shut the door and lock it. They walked him back to the house and he shook hands with him again and left.

They got in the car and Jason backed out of the drive way.

"You want to tell me what that is?" Liz asked holding the carburetor in her hand.

"It's for a motorcycle that Francis is restoring. He's been depressed for at least 6 months because he couldn't locate one."

Liz smiled. "And how the heck did you find it?"

"Connections." Jason said winking.

Liz smiled as Jason told her about the bike.

"I've never been on a motorcycle before."

Jason raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"No. I always wanted to but my grams said it was too dangerous."

"Not when I'm driving." Jason looked over at her. "Would you ride with me one day?"

"Sure. I would like that."

You couldn't pry the smile on Jason's face off with a crowbar.

* * *

The next day was Liz's first day back at work. She put on her scrubs and tied her hair back. She ran down the steps and Jason was there waiting.

"I thought you left."

"I came back."

Liz smiled.

"I wanted to make sure you ate some breakfast."

She walked into the kitchen and there was some fruit and some cereal waiting. Liz ate quickly and then went to grab her things.

"Do I get a kiss goodbye?" Jason asked her.

Surprised, she looked up at him and then walked over to him and laid a smoldering kiss on Jason. She pulled back and giggled at the expression on his face. "See you later."

He watched her walk out with a big smile on his face. He sat down for a minute. It had been a long time since someone had put a smile on his face the way that she did. It felt really good.

* * *

Johnny drove Liz to the hospital and went with her into the building.

"How are you we going to do this?" Liz asked him in the elevator.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't follow me everywhere. And I'm running all over the place most of the day."

"It's a bit of a challenge. But, I will keep an eye on you from a central area and if you have to go to another floor, try to come get me first. If you have to go back and forth to a particular floor repeatedly, I can place another guard there as well."

Liz nodded. "Sorry you have to babysit me."

"Jason doesn't ask for many favors. You are important to him and I don't consider it babysitting, I consider it an honor."

Liz smiled. "I'll try not to be too much of pain."

The elevator dinged. "Trust me, I had to guard Carly for 6 months, I don't think that you could top that."

Liz giggled and they got out. Johnny made himself scarce and Liz walked up to the nurse's desk.

Epiphany looked up and gave her a big smile. "Welcome back."

"Thanks Epiphany."

She walked to the locker room and put her stuff up. Emily came in and they met up for lunch.

* * *

"So, who's the hunk?"

Liz looked up and saw Johnny sitting near the door.

"Johnny O'Brien. He's my bodyguard."

Liz watched as Cooper sat down next to Johnny and smiled at Emily.

Liz cleared her throat. "What was that about?"

Emily turned towards her and quickly dropped her smile. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Emily grinned. "He's beyond cute isn't he? Please don't tell Jason. He'll have a fit."

Liz smiled and moved her hand across her mouth like she was zipping it.

"So, how's it going with Jason?"

Liz blushed. Just the mention of his name was making her hot and bothered.

"Come on. Spill it."

Liz looked up at Emily. "Well, we kissed."

Emily squealed and the two guards looked up to see if everything was okay.

"Shhh. You're going to give them a heart attack." Liz said quietly.

Emily laughed. "How was it?"

"Emily, I can't talk about your brother with you. It's kind of creepy."

"Oh come on. We're not 12, it's not like I asked you how sex was or anything."

Liz rolled her eyes. "We just kissed."

"And"

Liz realized that Emily was not going to back down. "It was hot."

Emily giggled. "This is so awesome."

Liz laughed and looked up at the man walking towards them. He made it about half before Johnny raced ahead of him and cut him off at the pass.


	10. Chapter 10 – Gobble Gobble

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Hellzz – Too funny about OB I'm glad you guys are enjoying this one!**

Chapter 10 – Gobble Gobble

"Excuse me." Nikolas said looking up at Johnny.

"Where do you think you're going Cassadine?"

Nikolas stared at him and then felt Cooper walk up behind him. He couldn't understand what he had done to deserve such treatment.

"This is ridiculous. I would never hurt them."

"Save it." Cooper said walking next to him. He looked up at Emily and Liz. "Do you two want to talk to him?"

They both nodded no and looked away. Nikolas heart dropped. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Elizabeth, I just want you to know that I'm glad you're alright."

Liz sighed. "Thank you Nikolas, but you should go now."

Nik took one more look at them and then turned around and walked out the door. Johnny and Cooper went back to their table.

"That was uncomfortable." Liz said quietly. "Have you spoken to him again?"

"No. And I'm not planning to."

"Emily, are you sure that is what you want?"

Emily solemnly looked at her. "I don't know what's going on with him, but I just can't deal with that drama right now. He's been downright secretive for the last month. I just want us to stay safe."

Liz nodded and they continued eating.

* * *

Thanksgiving came fast. Liz's bruises were finally almost gone and she looked forward to dressing up a little. Sonny was having a dinner for everyone and had rented out a hall at the Metro Court. It was catered and Liz looked forward to finally meeting Michael. But, she wasn't really happy that Carly would be there. She hoped that she was at least civil to her.

* * *

Jason had gone over to Sonny's the night before.

"Carly, I'm going to ask you nicely to be civil to Liz tomorrow."

Carly rolled her eyes and plopped down next to him on the couch. "Do I have to?"

Jason smiled. "Yes, you have to. She makes me happy. You should be happy."

"I don't like her. She's too nice."

"No she's not. I really wouldn't mess with her if I were you."

Carly frowned at him. "What is she going to do, torture me with kindness?"

Jason shook his head. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Jason. Why her? You could have anyone you want."

"Liz is smart, beautiful, fun, and sexy as hell."

"I think I'm going to gag."

"She's everything I didn't know I was looking for. Just give her a chance."

Carly sighed. "Alright, I'll try. Happy?"

Jason hugged her. "Very happy."

* * *

Jason called up to Liz. They were going to be late if she didn't hurry up.

"Coming." She yelled out. She took one more look in the mirror. She had on a black dress that hugged and accentuated all the right places and some heels.

She walked down the steps as Jason stood admiring her.

"You look beautiful." He said reaching out his hand. She took it and Jason helped her put her coat on. They walked out and headed to the Metro Court.

* * *

When they got there, Sonny walked up to them.

"Hello Liz, you look very nice." Sonny said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Sonny led them over to their table and Liz sat down. She looked up and Carly was heading towards them.

"Hello Jason." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Hello Liz."

Liz smiled. "Hello Carly, that's a lovely dress."

Carly forced a smile. "Thanks." She didn't return the favor. Instead, she walked over to greet someone who just had come in.

"That went better than expected." Liz said.

"I thought her brain was going to implode." Jason said quietly.

Liz giggled.

"Jason!" Michael yelled as he propelled himself onto Jason's lap.

Jason tickled him and asked him what he had been up to. About half way through the conversation, Michael looked over at Liz.

"Michael, this is Liz."

Liz smiled at him and Michael shook her hand.

"You're way prettier than mommy said you were." Michael said nicely.

Liz smiled. "Well thank you Michael. You look very handsome in that suit."

Michael frowned. "I hate ties. Uncle Jason said they are torture devices."

Liz giggled. "Did he now?"

"Yes and he doesn't like suits either."

Liz looked up at Jason who was chuckling. "Good to know." She said smiling.

She heard Carly call Michael and he took off running in the opposite direction.

Liz smiled. "He looks like he's a handful."

"You don't know the half of it. He's 8 and never out grew his terrible 2's." Jason said sipping some water. "You want a drink?"

"Some wine would be nice."

"I'll be right back."

Liz looked up to see Emily walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She said hugging her friend.

"I couldn't let you face Carly alone. How is the blowhard tonight?"

"She's on her best behavior."

Emily was shocked. "How is that even possible?"

They laughed. Emily got up and walked across the room and Jason walked up and placed the drink in front of Liz.

"What's Emily doing here?"

"She thought I needed some backup."

Jason smiled.

"Jason, I need to ask you for a favor?"

"Name it."

Liz looked up at the dance floor. Several couples were dancing. She looked over at Emily who looked bored and she turned and looked at Cooper who seemed to be pouting. She was done with the whole cover-up. She turned to Jason and took a deep breath.

"I need you to ask Emily to dance."

He frowned at her. "I don't really like to dance."

"I know, and I hate to ask you to do this but it's in the name of true love."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Cooper?"

Liz looked shocked. "You know?"

Jason shook his head. "I have eyes you know. It's not like he can hide that dumb look on his face every time she's around."

Liz smiled. "Are you mad?"

He shrugged. "She's a grown woman. There's really nothing I can do. Cooper's a good kid. He has a good head on his shoulders and I definitely like him more than Prince of Darkness."

Liz laughed at the Nik reference. "That's good to know."

"Of course if he hurts her, I will have to hurt him."

Liz smacked him on the arm. "No you won't." Liz looked up. "Here she comes."

Jason sighed. Emily walked up to the table and he stood up and gave her a hug.

"Emily would you like to dance?" Jason asked quietly.

The look on Emily's face was priceless. "Did I just hear you right?"

Jason rolled his eyes.

Emily grabbed his hand and led him towards the dance floor before he changed his mind.

Liz stood up and walked to the big table where all of the guards were sitting.

Cooper smiled at her as she walked up. The rest of the guys were all loud and boisterous until she got to the table and then they all quieted.


	11. Chapter 11 – Shall we Dance?

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Enjoy! Liasonisthebomb – I agree regarding the Prince! **

Chapter 11 – Shall we Dance?

Liz smiled back at Cooper.

"Cooper, would you dance with me?"

Coopers eyes got big and some of the guys snickered.

"Um, I can't." He said looking away and praying that Jason hadn't seen her come over to him.

Liz was about to wring his neck. She knew Jason would only last but so long on the dance floor.

Liz leaned close to his ear. "Cooper Barrett, get off your ass and get on that dance floor with me. That is an order."

She pulled back with a big smile on her face. Cooper looked up at her like she was about to eat him. She grabbed his hand and he followed her out to the floor.

Johnny looked at Francis. "What is she up to?" Francis shrugged.

They all watched Cooper dance with Liz. He looked really uncomfortable. And the guys were making bets on when his brain would finally implode. To make it worse, Jason kept giving him dirty looks which simply making Cooper catatonic. Sonny was watching the whole thing from his table with a big smile on his face.

Liz saw what Jason was doing and gave him a look. Jason smirked.

"Cooper, would you stop looking like Jason is about to take you on a ride out to the Pine Barrens? He's just messing with your head."

Cooper took a deep breath and tried to smile but it ended up looking really funny and Liz started laughing. "I can't take this anymore. Move us over towards Jason."

Cooper looked at her like she was crazy. "Do it." Liz growled at him.

She didn't have to ask him again. Cooper got them over to Jason and Emily as fast as he could.

Jason cleared his throat and stopped dancing with Emily and looked over at Coop.

"She asked me." He said quickly.

Liz giggled.

"Is it okay if we switch now?" Jason asked Liz.

Liz nodded and Jason pulled a stunned Cooper towards Emily. Cooper smiled and mouthed the words 'Thank You' to Liz.

Jason pulled her into his arms and moved them away from everyone.

"I missed you." He said softly.

Liz blushed. "I missed you too."

He pulled her into him tighter. He knew everyone was watching, but he just didn't care anymore as he gave her a soft kiss on the mouth.

* * *

Carly mumbled under her breath.

Sonny turned to her and glared. "Carly, give it up already. If Jason is willing to make their relationship public, then you're just going to have to get over it."

Carly frowned. "I know." She whined.

* * *

Cooper moved over to their table to sit with Emily, and they all sat down and ate. After dinner, Emily and Liz went to the ladies room and Jason motioned for Cooper to sit next to him.

Cooper knew a talk was coming but he was surprised that Jason wanted to talk tonight.

"Do I need to put a different guard on Emily?"

Cooper looked at him with surprise. "Aren't you happy with the job I'm doing?"

"I see how you two look at each other. I can't afford for you to be distracted."

Cooper paused and then looked up at Jason. "I take my job really seriously. When I'm following Emily around, I am on my game. I would never let anything happen to her. In fact, caring for her just makes me focus even more."

Jason was impressed with the answer. "Okay."

Cooper sat back. He moved back to his chair as the girls walked towards the table.

"Well Cooper is still breathing, so that's a good sign." Liz said softly.

"He still could have put a hit out on me." Emily said with her eyes narrowing. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Hey Cooper, you want to dance again?"

Cooper smiled and stood up and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

Jason saw Sonny at the bar alone and got up and excused himself and went to talk with him.

"Hey."

"I see you and Liz got closer."

Jason smiled. "You could say that."

"She's a great girl."

"She's…..I don't know." He said looking at his glass. "She's the reason I wake up with a smile on my face now. She's incredible."

Sonny grinned and patted Jason on the back. "It's good to see you happy."

Jason smiled. He looked over at Liz who flashed him a smile. "I better get back."

She watched him walk over to him and bit her lip. She made up her mind that she was going to make a move tonight.

"You look a little tired." Jason said concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Are you having a good time?"

Liz smiled. "Yes. Thanks for being so understanding about Cooper."

"I just want her to be happy."

"She is."

Liz yawned.

"That's it. I'm taking you home."

* * *

Jason stood up and took her hand and they went and said goodbye to Sonny. They drove home and went inside. Liz took off her coat and hung it up.

"Well, I guess it's good night then." Jason said staring at her.

Liz smiled at him. "Why? Are you tired?"

Jason was dumbfounded. "I thought you were tired."

Liz shrugged and kicked off her shoes. "Not particularly."

Liz's eyes were making him melt. Jason smiled. "Are you flirting with me?"

She blushed. "Maybe."

Liz wasn't use to initiating sex, but something about him made her feel so sexy and empowered. And Jason was just beyond sexy.

Jason took off his suit jacket and kicked off his shoes. He walked over to her and pulled her into him. "I've wanted to do this all night."He said softly.

Her whole body tingled as he masterfully moved his tongue around in her mouth. His body burned with desire as her tongue eagerly sought his. And he quickly moved between capturing her top and bottom lips before dipping his tongue back down into her warm mouth. He lightly bit her bottom lip and then slowly bit, nibbled, and sucked up and down her neck as Liz leaned her head back and murmured his name. He loved how she tasted and couldn't get enough. He wanted to sample every inch of her. She started unbuttoning his shirt so she could feel his sculpted chest and as her hand paused over his heart she could feel his heartbeat quicken. She continued to slide her hand down his chest until she reached his belt buckle. Jason groaned at her touch because she was so close to his hardness. Want overwhelmed them both as Jason recaptured her mouth and moved them backwards towards the stairs. She finally pushed his shirt all the way off and he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist Jason leaned her up against the wall and stared into her beautiful blue eyes; their breathing becoming ragged. "I need you Elizabeth." He said slowly; punctuated by kisses. She re-claimed his lips and kissed him with abandon as he carried her up the stairs. When they reached the bedroom, he put her down onto the floor.

She turned around and Jason unzipped her dress and then watched it slowly slide down her body.

"Beautiful." Jason said softly.

She blushed and turned around.

He grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. "If for any reason you want to stop, just tell me okay?"

Liz smiled. "Okay." But, Liz couldn't imagine ever wanting him to stop. In fact, if he had stopped right now, she would probably ring his neck. No one had ever looked at her with the desire that Jason had for her and she felt the same way towards him.

Jason pulled her into him as he gently kissed her lips and with one hand, he undid her bra.

Liz finally undid his belt and Jason's pants slid down to the floor. He pulled back and she let her bra slide off and then he lifted her onto the bed and laid down beside her.

He let his hand travel all over her body as Liz shivered at his touch. He started with her lips and then slowly French kissed her chin, her neck, and then her breasts. He captured her nipple in his mouth as he licked, nipped, and sucked on it until it was hard. "Jason." She sighed out.

He repeated on the other side as Liz ran her fingers through his hair and moaned.

He kissed his way down her belly and parted her legs.

"Jason?" She asked unsure of what he was about to do.

"Trust me." He said softly.

She relaxed back and closed her eyes as Jason quickly flicked his tongue across her clit. Liz felt a jolt go through her body and yelped as Jason sent her body into a tizzy of electrical pulses. He moved his fingers inside her wetness as Liz moaned and moved beneath him. Liz arched her back and cried out as the first orgasm swept through her whole body and overcame all of her senses. Jason stood up and took off his underwear as she dreamily looked up at him. Her eyes looked so sexy when she was in throes of passion. He thought to himself. He kissed his way back up her creamy thighs and by the time he had reached her neck, she felt his throbbing erection on her inner thigh. She wrapped her legs around his waist and reached down between them.

Jason's body jerked as she touched him and moved her hand up and down. He moaned as she continued and placed him at her entrance. She opened her eyes and Jason stared down at her taking in her beauty. He moved towards the nightstand and grabbed a condom and put it on. He repositioned himself and then slowly entered her. He slowly rocked in and out as she adjusted to his size, and then he pushed so deep inside her that Liz cried out and yelled, "Jason, faster."

Jason started to pick of the pace savoring how tight and hot she was. "God you feel so good." He said pumping into her harder and harder.

Liz moaned beneath him and moved her pelvis to match his rhythm. Jason flipped her over and he pounded into her from behind. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her to he could stimulate her clit. The sensation was almost overwhelming as she matched his powerful thrusts.

"Yes!" Liz cried out as Jason brought her to another climax. As her muscles clamped down upon his throbbing cock he yelled out her name and as he exploded and his body shuddered one last time before he pulled out and fell on the bed next to her.

Liz lay on the bed with Jason spooning her body. She was amazed how good she had felt and expressive he made her feel.

"You okay?" He said softly into her ear.

She turned to look at him. "I'm more than okay." She said smiling.

Jason smiled at her and pushed the hair out of her eyes. He grabbed the covers and threw it over them. She was under his skin. And he couldn't imagine what he would do if she moved out and went back to her life. The thought actually made him angry.


	12. Chapter 12 – Target Practice

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Some won't like a particular part of the story today. I'll comment more at the end.**

Chapter 12 – Target Practice

Lucky called his dad and asked him to meet him at an out of the way hotel. He heard someone knock on the door and he opened it.

"Cowboy, what's going on? Couldn't we meet some place more civilized? They don't even have a bar."

"You'll understand in a minute."

Lucky grabbed the laptop computer and sat it in between them on the bed. "I stole this disk from Helena when she kidnapped me. I never really thought about it again until Liz got kidnapped. She's looking for a rare stone. Apparently, she already has two and she needs a third to complete this machine she's building." Lucky said bring up a picture of some type of contraption.

"Interesting"

"The stone is called Grandidierite. It's only been found in Madagascar up until now. However, Helena has been unable to obtain any permits to dig there. But, there have been rumors about a cavity found in the mountains of Peru."

Luke looked at the impressive stone.

"The stone costs 50,000 a carat and it transmits blue, green, and white lights. I think something about lights might be a key to how it works in the machine."

Luke's eyes danced with glee. "Cowboy, that could be the ultimate coup if we got our hands on that stone before Helena can."

Lucky smiled. "It would just be like old times."

"When do we leave?" Luke asked.

"I booked us on a flight in 2 days. I have someone gathering up some gear for us, and I've already hired a guide."

Luke grinned. "This is going to be great."

* * *

Max and Milo sat outside the hotel in a car. When Lucky disappeared off the grid, Jason decided to have Luke tailed.

"Everyone knows that Thor would kick Iron's Man's ass. He's the son of freaking Odin for Christ's sake." Max said decidedly.

"Uh, I beg to differ." Milo said making a face. "Thor might be a God, but his lightening strikes only make Iron Man stronger. Besides, Iron man is faster and due to advance weaponry, he can assault Thor from further away. And everyone knows that Thor's gargantuan ego will be his downfall."

Max stared at Milo like he was crazy. "I can't believe I'm even having this conversation with you. It's like talking to a crazy person. I swear dad dropped you on your head when you were little."

Milo almost choked on his drink as he saw the door to the motel room open. "Duck" He managed to spit out.

Max and Milo ducked down until they heard Luke's care driving away. They sat back up. "Why don't you call Jason and find out where he wants us, wimpy man." Max said.

Milo shot Max a look and handed him a phone. "I'm not calling him this late at night."

Max grabbed the phone. "Freaking chicken." He said dialing.

* * *

Jason gazed up at the clock as he grabbed his phone. "What?"

"Luke just left Lucky's motel room off route 24. Do you want us to stay here?"

"Yes. If he doesn't going anywhere in the next few hours pack it in. Have Stan hack into the train stations, bus terminals, and airports. If they are going anywhere, I want to know about it. I gave him a list of some of the alias Luke has used in the past. We need to make sure we check every angle."

"Got it boss." Max said shutting the phone. "That's how you handle business." He said looking over at Milo.

"How about Hulk vs. Captain America?" Milo asked.

"Now, you're just insulting my intelligence." Max said with a scowl.

* * *

The next morning Jason slipped out of bed and got dressed. He wanted to make Liz breakfast in bed. When he finished and went upstairs, Liz was coming out of the shower.

"You're supposed to still be in bed."

Liz grinned and hopped back under the covers. "What? I am in bed."

Jason smiled and put the tray down over her legs.

"Yum, this looks delicious."

"There's something I want to ask you to do."

Liz took a bite of her eggs and looked up at him. "Okay."

"I'm scared you're going to say no."

Liz put her toast down and took a sip of juice. "Spill it Morgan."

He loved how she called him Morgan when she was trying to be tough.

"I want you to go to the gun range with me today so you can learn to fire a gun properly."

Liz gulped. "I don't know Jason. Guns kind of freak me out."

"I understand, but they can be the difference between life and death. I have them around the penthouse and I want to make sure you understand gun safety and know how to handle one. You know my life is dangerous and if anyone gets close, I need to know that you can fight back."

Liz took another bite of her breakfast and looked back up at him. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. I'll do it."

Jason smiled. "Thank you. Finish up and get dressed and we'll get going."

* * *

Jason drove to the gun range and parked. Liz was pretty quiet on the way over. So, he wasn't sure how shy she'd be. He had arranged to have the place to himself the day before.

They walked inside and one of the guys who worked there showed Liz how to turn the safety on and off and reload the gun. She actually got the hang of it pretty fast. He showed Liz how to hold the gun and aim. Jason was a little jealous watching them, which did not go unnoticed by Liz. They took her to get some target practice.

"I have a surprise for you."

Jason came up behind her. "Close your eyes."

Liz could feel his breath on her neck as he put a picture up over the existing target. It was giving her chills to have him so close. "You're not going to stand this close to me when I shoot are you?" She said softly.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't think I'll be able to concentrate."

Jason chuckled. "No, I won't. Now open your eyes."

Liz busted out laughing. Jason had pinned a picture of Carly's head on the target.

"Nice." She said smiling.

Jason pushed the button to move the target back and then stepped back and gave Liz some direction. "Steady, watch your stance. And don't close your eyes when you pull the trigger."

Liz adjusted her stance.

She already had safety glasses on, so Jason put some earmuffs on her.

Liz fired the gun. The first time scared a little bit. She wasn't totally prepared for the recoil.

The 2nd time, she held her breath before she shot and tried to aim.

She fired off several more rounds until her gun was empty.

"Not bad. How did it feel?"

Liz smiled. "A little scary."

"Okay, load another clip like he showed you."

Liz removed the spent clip and replaced it. Jason put another picture, this time it was Helena and Liz laughed again.

"Very funny." She said giggling.

She lined up and shot again and this time most of her shots hit the paper. Jason shot off a few rounds and then they headed home.

* * *

Jason glanced over at her. "Thank you for doing that. I know guns are not your thing."

"They aren't. In fact, I'm hoping that I never have to use one. But, I understand where you are coming from."

"Good." He said smiling.

"We've never really had a conversation about my job."

She looked over at him. "I know."

"Do you really think you can handle all of that?"

Liz sighed. "Jason, all I know is that I can't even imagine you not being in my life. So, if that means I have to have a guard, and that things will get scary from time to time, it's a risk that I'm willing to take. The better question is if you are okay with me being exposed to that."

Jason paused for a minute. He hadn't stopped thinking about it. "You take away all my reason. I know that I probably shouldn't expose you to my life, but at the same time, I can't let you go." He grabbed her hand. "Just know that I will always do the best I can to protect you."

"I trust you Jason."

He smiled. "Thank you."

**A/N – Alright, regarding the gun range part. I know it's not something that Liz would find comfortable. But, I always found it ridiculous that Jason would have anyone around him and his lifestyle that didn't understand gun safety or how to properly use one. If you're going to accept him or his life, then you should be prepared in case someone ambushes you or you need to protect yourself. It doesn't mean that the person has to like guns or want to use one. It's just having good common sense. He's an enforcer.**


	13. Chapter 13 – Expedition

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Have a wonderful 4th! goofygirl39 – Glad you enjoyed! ilovedana – glad you liked the superheroes part. I love Max & Milo. ABCSOAPFAN1963 – I loved that barn scene too. I think Jason had long hair to which was beyond hot!

I mentioned on another story that I was so upset about Liz's comments to AJ this week, that I deleted GH from my dvr. I was ready to throw my tv out of the window. So, I will have to get my GH fix entirely from fanfic now.

Hope you like that Liz & Jason get to go on a little adventure trip.

Chapter 13 – Expedition

Jason and Liz got to the penthouse and Max came walking through the door.

"Boss. I got news."

"About?"

"Lucky."

Jason looked at Liz. "It's okay. You can talk in front of her."

"Luke and Lucky are booked on a flight to Peru tomorrow. What do you want to do?"

Liz looked at him confused.

"I'll get back to you."

"Sure thing boss." Max said leaving.

"What is going on?"

"I've been trying to locate the disk that Helena was looking for. I thought that if we found it and gave it back, that maybe she'd leave you alone. I would also like to see what they are up to."

"So, you want to chase Luke and Lucky around Peru?"

Jason grinned. "I guess you could put it that way."

"Great. Well, then I'm coming with you."

The grin faded from Jason's face fast. "Absolutely not."

"Excuse me?"

"Liz, it's too dangerous."

"It's Lucky & Luke, how dangerous can it be?"

"That's the point. I don't know. Helena could be after them too."

"Well, you're not leaving me here by myself."

Jason walked over to Liz and pulled her into him. "Stop arguing with me woman." He said laying a kiss on Liz that should have brought her to her knees.

He pulled back his head and Liz looked up at him and shook it off. "Really? You think that's going to work?" She said pushing him away.

Jason throws his hands up in the air.

"Surrender Morgan. I'm coming with you and that's that."

"Fine."

"What was that?" She said holding her hand to her ear.

Jason gives her a look. "Fine." He says louder.

Liz grins. She sits down on the couch and takes her boots off.

"What are you doing?"

She stands up and takes her sweater off and throws it at Jason. Who catches it and grins.

Liz walks over to the stairs and turns and looks at him. "That kiss was actually pretty damn hot."

She runs up the stairs and doesn't even make it to the top before Jason is on her. She squeals as he lifts her up and carries her into his room.

Jason laid her on the bed and took off his shirt. She watches him lower himself onto her and she bites her lip. If someone had told her a few months ago that that she would be laying underneath Jason Morgan she would have thought they were crazy. But right now, the only thing she was crazy about was him.

* * *

The next morning, they boarded Sonny's plane. Jason was still apprehensive about taking her along, but he did feel she was safer with him. There was a jeep waiting when they landed and Jason wasted no time getting their things secured.

They climbed in and they started driving. Luke had passed out at Jake's the night before, and Milo was able to swipe his phone and give it to their tech guy to bug it. According to the software, they were about 2 hours ahead of them.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Max watched Luke passed out on the counter. "Okay, I'm going to get a room from Coleman and you are going to help me get him upstairs."_

_Milo nodded and they both walked up to the bar._

_ "Hey, Coleman."_

_ "Hello gentlemen. What can I get you?"_

_ "A room key. We're going to make sure Luke sleeps it off in a safe place per Sonny's orders."_

_Coleman nodded and handed them a key._

_Milo and Max grabbed Luke on either side and dragged him towards the staircase._

_Luke tried to open his eyes and focus but he couldn't. He started mumbling incoherently._

_ "Why does it seem like I'm carrying all his weight?" Max snipped._

_ "Please, I'm practically carrying him by myself."_

_They finally made it to the top and Max got the door open. They got him over to the bed and dumped him on it._

_ "I don't usually have sex on the first date darling." Luke mumbled with his eyes closed. "But, I'll make an exception for you."_

_Max and Milo looked at each other with disgust._

_ "Grab his phone." Max said._

_ "I'm not touching him." Milo said looking at Luke giggling on the bed._

_ "You owe me for making me call Jason the other night. Now, get the phone."_

_Milo gave Max a look and then walked over to the bed. He felt around in Luke's front pocket._

_ "I like a woman who takes charge." Luke said grinning._

_Max laughed and Milo grimaced._

_He found the phone in Luke's other pocket and threw it over to Max. Luke grabbed Milo and pulled him onto the bed. "Nice buns baby." Luke said grabbing Milo who yelled and smacked Luke. Luke grinned. "I like it rough."_

_Max looked over at him. "Was that really necessary?"_

_Milo stood up and rubbed his butt. "Yes. It was. I think I'm traumatized."_

_Max tried not to grin and said, "Get over it already."_

_He took out the duplicate phone and swapped SIM cards and then handed it back to Milo. Milo slipped the phone back inside Luke's pocket. Luke tried to grab his hands and they got into a smacking fight. "Don't play hard to get squishy buns." Luke said rolling over._

_ "Come on. Let's get out of here. I really need a drink." Milo said shuddering._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Jason drove from the cost up to the mountain that supposedly had the Grandidierite. It got hotter, the further inland they got.

"I have to warn you that I get a little grumpy when it's really hot out."

Liz smiled. "Good to know."

They pulled into a little market (if you could call it that). There seemed to only be a man inside. "I want to find out if they've been seen around here. I'll be right back." Jason said.

"No, I'll ask." Liz said hopping out of the car.

Jason shot her a look.

"I'm a girl. He's a guy. Trust me."

Jason stared at her. "Seriously?"

"Have you looked at yourself lately? We don't want to scare the poor man." She said smiling and walking away.

* * *

Liz took off her outer shirt so she was just in her tank top. She walked into the little building and flirted with the man behind the counter.

"I'm looking for these two Americans." She said laying a picture on the counter. "We were supposed to meet them but we missed our flight." She said tossing her hair.

The man looked her up and down a few times. He picked up the photo and pretended to look at it while he checked out her body again.

Jason was getting impatient, so he walked inside and saw the man looking at Liz's cleavage. He took two steps in and pulled out his gun and raised it up. "You have 2 seconds to tell me where the two Americans went." The man started shaking and blurted out a name. Liz turned to look at Jason and rolled her eyes. "Really?" She said rolling her eyes and walking towards him.

"Put this back on." He said grabbing the shirt out of her hands and opening it up for her.

She slipped into it and glared at him.

"Come on." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the car.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to throw your gun in the freaking river. Then what will you do? Not so tough without your big gun are you?" She mumbled.

Jason spun Liz around and pulled her into him and laid a kiss on her that made her brain go fuzzy. "Mine." He said before turning around and walking back to the jeep.

Liz stood there for a second staring at him and then walked towards the car. "This isn't over Morgan."

Chapter 13 – Expedition


	14. Chapter 14 – Pest Control

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Mel4113 – Awww…that makes me happy. Bjq – I agree! Thanks for all the Mix love (Milo/Max). VickyDockery – I loved the mine part too. Doralupin86 & Virgy15 – I agree! I don't think Liason ever really had an adventure on GH. So, I wanted to try something different. Glad everyone is enjoying it!

Chapter 14 – Pest Control

They drove through a small village and Jason picked up their guide and packed up some supplies he had with him.

"Hello." The man said smiling at Liz. "I'm Tomas."

Liz smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Tomas guided them down some dirt roads and they went as far as they could and then Jason stopped the car. "We walk from here."

Liz looked ahead and saw nothing but dense forest. "Where? In there?"

Tomas laughed. "Yes. It will help us make up some time."

Jason got some supplies out of the back of the truck. He put a small backpack on her and then a larger one on him. He handed her a big machete and he took one for himself. Tomas led the way hacking through the dense brush. It was hot and miserable. Liz put her hair up and adjusted her sun glasses.

She heard Tomas call out and Jason put his arm up in front of her. "Freeze."

Liz peeked around Jason and saw the snake which had dropped down from the tree.

Jason got out his gun and pointed at it.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Really Jason? Are you gonna ask it to put its hands up too?"

She stepped to the side and took one step forward.

"Liz." Jason yelled.

She brought the knife up and then sliced it through the air and she cut the head off of the snake.

Tomas looked from Jason back to her.

"Are you crazy?" Jason asked her.

"I'm not the one trying to shoot a snake between the eyes. You could have shot Tomas."

Tomas chuckled. "The lady does have a point."

"Please, like I ever miss." Jason said putting his gun away. "Let's go."

They walked for another hour until they came to a clearing. "Let's set up the tents." Tomas said.

Liz helped Jason put up their tent. Tomas had his up very fast but it took them a little longer.

Jason watched her and smiled. "You were kind of hot when you killed that snake."

Liz laughed. "I guess that was pretty stupid. But, it probably wasn't poisonous anyway."

Jason smiled. "Actually it was."

Liz's eyes grew big and she swallowed. "Um, I kind of have to go to the bathroom."

"Come on." Jason said fumbling in one of the bags. He found a roll of toilet paper and handed her a wad of it along with a little shovel.

He stopped at one point and told her to keep going.

Liz was a little scared to walk off by herself but she did. She finished up and then a giant cricket decided to attack her. She screamed and started running back towards where Jason was.

Tomas and Jason came running as she flailed her arms wildly. It plunged down her shirt and she was yelling like a maniac while Tomas and Jason stood and looked at her like she was crazy. She dropped the shovel and grabbed her tank top and pulled it off as the cricket finally jumped out of her bra.

"Shoot that freaking thing." She yelled, as Jason chuckled and Tomas started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, so now it's okay to use my gun." Jason said smiling and walking towards her.

Liz burst into tears and dove into him. "Jason it's not funny." And then she started laughing.

Tomas shook his head and walked back to camp.

They all gathered around and ate some food that Tomas had prepared. The boys then went to the bathroom and then they settled in for the evening. The tents would be a good protection from the bugs and snakes. At one point a big bug landed with a thud on the outside and Liz yelped. Jason laughed. "Not so glad you came at this point, huh?"

She made a noise and cuddled in closer.

"Hold on, he said taking off his shirt." It was still very warm outside and it felt good to air out a little.

He pulled her into him. "You're lucky Tomas is here."

She giggled. "Maybe you're the one who's lucky." She said licking her lips.

"You need to stop right now."

"Make me." She said making eyes at him.

"No seriously, you really need to stop."

"Fine." She said settling back down on his chest. "Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight Liz."

"Goodnight!" Tomas yelled which made Liz burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

The next day they cleaned up their campsite and Tomas found a fresh water spring and refilled their water canisters. It took them ½ the day to make it to the ridge of the mountain. They laid down and Jason and Tomas surveyed the area looking for signs of Luke & Lucky.

"Over there." Tomas pointed as Jason followed his gaze.

"How long will it take to get over there?" Jason asked.

"Two hours probably."

"Let's move."

They all got up and started walking.

* * *

They crept up to Luke and Lucky's camp. It was completely deserted so they assumed that they were inside the mountain.

There was a big tent and they ducked inside of it and there were all kinds of equipment and rocks. Jason saw the laptop sitting on the table and he turned it on. He pushed the eject button to the dvd player and a disk came out. There was a case lying on the table so he put it inside and shoved it in Liz's backpack. He saw a small backpack on the floor and opened it and saw some stones inside. He grabbed that and threw it over his shoulder.

"Let's go."

They ducked outside and had just made it beyond some trees when they heard a jeep drive up. There were 2 men with guns and a woman. Jason waited until she turned and he saw it was Helena.

They waited until they disappeared inside the mine entrance and then they took off running. They could hear gunfire erupting inside.

They stopped for a moment to catch their breaths.

"Do you want me to go back and help them?" Jason asked Liz.

She thought for a moment. "Lucky didn't give a crap that I was taken and made no move to help me at all. So, you know what, even though I usually try to be the bigger person, screw that. He can get out of his own mess."

Jason was shocked. He hadn't expected that response.

"We need to hurry. We're going to be losing light in a few hours." Tomas said.

They followed Tomas through the jungle. It was hotter than it was the day before and they still had a ways to go before they could make camp.


	15. Chapter 15 – Jungle Fever

**A/N – Thanks for your reviews! Glad you appreciated the humor! Guest – who mentioned the outdoor loving….I feel you but unfortunately, something else is going down. Read on.**

Chapter 15 – Jungle Fever

They finally made it to a clearing that would be suitable to set up camp. They got everything situated and ate some dinner (which consisted of mainly beef jerky and some canned fruit).

Liz sat inside the tent waiting for Jason to come inside. She would be glad when they finally got back to the plane. The trip was exhausting and she was sick of the heat.

Jason came inside and sealed up the tent. He took off his boots and shirt and sat down.

"I'd kill for a shower." He said sighing.

"Me too. I feel like I'm covered from head to toe in grime."

Jason smiled. "You still look hot."

Liz rolled her eyes. "How you could be turned on by me when I look like who did it and ran is beyond me."

"Who did it and what?"

Liz giggled. "Never mind." She said lying down.

He laid down beside her. "Hopefully, by tomorrow night, we'll be back home."

"That would be nice."

He turned and looked at her. "Just in case anything goes down with Helena, there's a satellite phone in my backpack. You can call Sonny and he will send help."

Liz looked at him intently. "Are you worried?"

He reached up and touched her face. "I'm always worried about you. I don't take a second I spend with you for granted."

She smiled. "I feel the same way about you."

He lightly kissed her. "That's all you get. I can't be trusted around those succulent lips of yours."

Liz giggled. "If I knew they were your kryptonite, I'd have used my powers for bad all the time."

He smiled. "I never thought of you as evil before but…."

"I'd like to think of myself more as naughty." She said giving him a sultry look.

Jason narrowed his eyes. "You really need to stop or….."

"Or what?" She whispered licking her lips.

He shook his head. "Just evil."

Liz giggled. "Wait until I get you back home."

Jason smirked. "Forget it. I plan on torturing you for hours."

Liz smiled. "Bring it Morgan."

He smiled and laid back. Liz was going to be the end of him. But, at least he'd have a smile on his face on the way down.

* * *

The next morning they packed up and started walking again. It took them almost 3 hours to get back to the jeep. Liz was really happy to get off her feet, but she noticed something was off about Jason. It was about an hour ride back to Tomas's village.

"You don't look so good." She said turning around to feel his head. "You feel warm."

"It's probably just heat exhaustion. I've just been a little sore too."

They made it to the village and pulled up to Tomas's little house. Two kids came running out and he picked them up and twirled them.

"These are my two angels. This is Alberto and Marianna."

"Hello. I'm Liz and this is Jason."

"Hi." They said shyly.

Jason struggled to get out of the jeep and Tomas had to grab him to stop him from falling. Jason was burning up and feeling really weak. Liz and Tomas looked at each other as Tomas sat Jason down on the steps.

He pulled Liz back to the jeep. "You're not going to be able to drive him back to the plane and take care of him at the same time. I think he has Dengue or Yellow fever. If he gets a rash it's probably Dengue which is way more serious."

Liz's eyes widened. "But, by now Helena or Luke and Lucky know that their things are missing. They are going to be looking everywhere."

Tomas looked down and thought for a moment. "Then you'll stay with me."

"Tomas, I can't put you in that kind of danger."

"I have a shed in the back. There is not much inside. I can borrow two cots from my family and put them in there. You can stay there."

Liz nodded. She went into Jason's backpack. "Here is some money. You can buy food and any supplies you need." She said putting it in his hands.

"I can't take your money."

Liz looked him in the eye. "Tomas, do not even go there with me right now. You don't have the money to feed extra mouths and I will not take no for an answer."

Tomas stared at Liz. He could tell she was dead serious so he took the money from her hands.

"I'm going to take the jeep and get the other cots and buy some food. I'll be back within the hour." He turned to the children. "You two give Ms. Liz anything that she needs okay?"

She sat down next to Jason. He had put his head on the wall and was leaning against it.

"You're going to be alright. You probably have either Dengue or Yellow fever."

"What's that?" He whispered.

"You probably got bit by a mosquito. You'll be feverish, have chills, and muscle aches and be pretty miserable for a few days."

"Can I die?" Jason said weakly.

Liz swallowed hard. "Only if it's severe. I could kick myself for not insisting that we get shots."

"Call Sonny."

* * *

Liz grabbed the satellite phone and turned it on. It had their location coordinates on it so she asked the kids for something to write with and paper. They ran into the house and came back with it and she jotted the number down. She dialed the number Jason had given her and waited.

"Hello?"

"Sonny?"

"Who is this?"

"Sonny it's Liz."

"Is everything alright?"

"We got what we came for but we're stuck in a village because Jason is very sick."

"Sick with what?"

"He has some type of viral fever. Helena isn't far behind us and we need help to get out of there."

"Where are you exactly?"

"Write down these coordinates."

Sonny scrambled looking for a pen and paper. "Okay, go ahead."

He wrote the numbers down quickly and said, "I will be there as soon as I can. Does Jason have a gun with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Keep it ready at all times. I'll fly overnight and I'll be there first thing in the morning."

"Great. My guides name is Tomas."

"Hang in there. See you soon."

She hung up the phone and sat back down next to Jason. "Sonny is on his way."

He grunted. "He's coming here?"

"Yup."

Jason wanted to say something else but it was too much effort to talk. He was fading fast.


	16. Chapter 16 - Escape

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest – I'm so glad you love the story! Hellzz - Thanks for all the comments! Other Guest – Thanks for the note of appreciation!**

Chapter 16 - Escape

"Marianna." She said to the little girl who was about 10. "Do you have a freezer?"

She nodded yes.

"Show me."

She got up and went into the small house. "Do you have a washcloth?" Liz said mimicking a scrubbing motion on her arm.

She nodded yes.

"I need two of them." She said holding up two fingers.

"Si." The little girl said running to get them. Liz wet one and put it in the freezer and the other she ran under the cold water and wringed it out. She went back outside to Jason and wiped off his face.

"Feels nice." Jason said weakly.

Finally Tomas got back. He had his brother in tow and they disappeared around the back of the house. They were gone a ½ hour and then came back for Jason.

Liz grabbed their backpacks and followed them. The shed wasn't that big, but it fit the two cots. It was enclosed, so it should protect them from the elements.

"I'm going to put mosquito netting in the doorway and leave the door open so you can get some air."

It wasn't as hot as where they had been, but it was still pretty bad. Tomas said something in Spanish to his brother and looked back at Liz. "We are going to take the jeep and hide it. I'll put your suitcases inside the house. You can go in and take a shower if you like."

Liz's eyes widened. "That would be fantastic."

Tomas smiled. "I figured you like that. It has to be a short one though."

Liz understood. "I'll take any time I can get."

"Okay, we'll be right back then."

She watched him leave and turned toward Jason. She went over to him and took off his boots and socks. It took her much effort, but she finally got him stripped down to his underwear.

She saw Marianna outside the door. "Marianna, can you bring me the washcloth in the freezer?"

The little girl nodded. She came back and entered the shed. She handed the cold washcloth to Liz and giggled at Jason.

Liz smiled. "He looks silly huh?"

She nodded and smiled before running back outside.

Liz took the washcloth and wiped down Jason's face. He was sweating badly and she quickly wiped down his body.

She walked outside and then into the house. She rinsed the wash clothes and then put them back into the freezer. She opened her suitcase and took out fresh clothes and shoes and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and took her clothes off. Liz wished she could burn them they were so grimy. She hopped into the shower and quickly washed off and washed her hair. She turned off the water and dried off and put her wet hair in a ponytail. She got dressed and then went outside and threw her clothes into a trashcan. She went back to check on Jason who was still sleeping. There was no sign of a rash. But, he was still very feverish. He started to mumble.

Tomas had come back and he motioned for Liz to follow him. She moved the mosquito netting aside and carefully put it back before going into the house.

* * *

The kids were sitting at the table and Tomas joined them.

"My sister in law made some rice and chicken. I hope you like it."

Liz smiled. "Please thank her for me."

Tomas nodded. They all ate and chatted.

"Your kids speak very good English."

Tomas smiled. "I made sure that they learned so that they can always communicate with the tourists."

"Very smart." Liz said smiling.

They finished and Liz helped Tomas clean up.

"It's going to be a long night for you. Jason is going to get worse before he gets better. We'll have to start trying to get him to at least drink a little bit tomorrow."

Liz nodded. "Thanks for dinner. I'm going to go back out there. And remember, Sonny will be here in the morning."

"Wait daddy. Can Ms. Liz read us a story?" Alberto said.

Liz smiled and looked up at Tomas. He shrugged and she giggled. "Sure, go get washed up and ready for bed."

The kids squealed and ran to their rooms. They got ready and Liz read them a story and tucked them in.

Tomas watched from the hallway. "Thank you for doing that. We don't get a lot of company."

"It's no problem. You have done so much for us. I just want you to know that we appreciate it."

She grabbed the washcloths and went out back.

* * *

Tomas was right about Jason. He didn't sleep very well and he started having chills. Liz did her best to nurse and be there for him and before she knew it, it was morning.

* * *

Liz woke up because she thought she heard someone outside. She looked down and grabbed the gun she had placed on the ground underneath the cot, and picked it up. She sat up and steadied herself and pointed it at the door. Someone ducked through the doorway and she yelled. "Freeze."

Sonny looked at her and smiled. "You got me."

Liz smirked and lowered the gun. "Very funny."

He walked over to Jason who was in a fitful sleep. "He doesn't look very good."

"How are we going to get him out of here?"

"Well, we can either drive or I can try and get a helicopter."

"The sooner we can get him back to Port Charles the better."

Sonny looked over at her. "We're not going back to Port Charles."

Liz frowned. "Why?"

"We're going to the island. It's faster and I already have a doctor waiting for us on the plane."

Jason woke up and Liz jumped over to his side. "Hey."

His teeth were chattering and he was sweating. "I'll be right back." Liz said grabbing the washcloths and running to the house. She wet two of them and then ran back to the shed.

Sonny watched her wipe Jason down as she talked to him gently.

"Sonny, he's probably dehydrated which could be really dangerous."

"I know. We have an IV ready for him on the plane."

Johnny walked in. Liz smiled. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. How's the patient?" He said looking over at Jason.

"Not so good."

"I don't think I want to put him through a few hours in a van." Sonny said softly.

"Well, the men and I can take one plane and you, Liz, and Jason can go ahead in the other one. I say we call for a helicopter."

"Alright, arrange for it and get the backboard out of the back so we have a way to transport him. Ask Tomas where they can land."

Johnny nodded and left.

"Do you have a sheet we can throw over him?"

Liz nodded and pointed to a box. Sonny grabbed it and laid it over top Jason.

Johnny ducked inside. "They'll be here in a ½ hour."

They finished preparing and they got Jason on the backboard and carried him to the van. They had to drive about a mile in order to meet the helicopter.


	17. Chapter 17 – The Island

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Lol Guest – I can't imagine that Jason could ever look bad either. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story. Hopefully, I won't fail you.**

Chapter 17 – The Island

Johnny packed the luggage into the van and then Liz went inside the house to say goodbye to Tomas and the kids.

"Thank you again. I just don't know how I can ever repay you for your kindness."

Tomas smiled. "Stay safe."

"Are you sure you'll be fine here?" She was a little worried about Helena.

"We all take care of each other around here. Everything will be okay."

Liz gave him and the kids a hug and turned to go. She saw Sonny hand Tomas a bag and then he followed behind Liz. They piled in and started to drive.

"What did you give him?" Liz asked.

Sonny smiled. "He doesn't know it yet, but it's a bag full of cash."

Liz laughed. "It would have been funny to see the look on his face when he opened it."

Sonny chuckled. "He's a good man."

Liz nodded.

* * *

After a rather choppy helicopter ride, they got Jason loaded into the plane. The doctor got him on an IV and then they took off. Once she knew Jason was taken care of, Liz conked out and fell asleep for the rest of the flight.

When they got there, Sonny woke her up and they loaded Jason into a transport ambulance. Liz rode with him and met Sonny back at his villa.

"You settled in?" Sonny asked her. Liz was sitting outside on the porch. Sonny had them in a private cottage.

"Yes, thank you. The ocean breeze feels good."

Sonny smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Liz smiled. "Maybe a little."

Sonny held his hand out and Liz took it. The nurse was sitting with Jason, so she followed Sonny to his dining room at the main house.

Liz took a seat next to Johnny. Max and Milo were there also.

"This is delicious." Liz said taking a bite of the citrus salad Sonny had prepared.

Sonny grinned. "Thanks. Just a little something I whipped up."

"So, any good stories to tell us about trudging through the jungle?" Milo asked.

Liz laughed and told them about the snake and the cricket. The guys were laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

"I would have paid to see that video." Johnny said.

"If there was video, I would have made sure Jason brought every copy."

The guys groaned. "He would do it too." Max said smiling.

They finished eating and Liz went back to the cottage. She sat with Jason. He was still warm, but he wasn't having the chills anymore. She watched some television and then fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up and the nurse was in the room. "Hi." She said yawning.

"Hello, sorry if I woke you." She was wiping down Jason.

"It's okay. I'm going to go take a shower." Liz grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom and got dressed. She came back into the room and Cynthia, the nurse, was taking his temperature.

"How's he doing?"

"Not as high as yesterday. But, it's still at 101."

Liz nodded. It was an improvement, so she'd take it.

"Mr. Corinthos said to come have breakfast when you're ready."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Cynthia." She said walking out the bedroom.

* * *

"Good morning." Sonny said cheerfully.

"Good morning."

Liz sat at the table and poured herself some juice.

"How's the patient?"

"His fever is down a little bit more and his color is looking better."

"That's good news."

Liz smiled. "Yes. I can't wait until he wakes up and talks to me."

Sonny smiled. He really liked Liz. She was good for Jason.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go over to the Casino with me. You could do some shopping if you wanted. Cynthia will stay with Jason."

Liz smiled. "That sounds like fun. What time did you want to leave?"

"In about an hour."

Liz smiled. "Do I need to dress up?"

"Just put on a sundress or something. And then we'll come back here and have some lunch."

Liz ate some fruit and cereal and then ran back to the cottage to change. Jason was still passed out. She kissed him on the forehead and got dressed.

* * *

Sonny walked Liz around the casino. She was very impressed. It was a classy place.

There were some stores to shop in and they went inside every one.

"I don't have a bathing suit. Do you mind if I try a couple on?"

"No. Go ahead."

Sonny chatted with the store manager while Liz tried on a few suits and a cover up. She came back out with a blue bikini in her hand and a white cover-up.

"You done already?" Sonny asked.

"Yup. I'm going to get these."

Sonny told the clerk to put it in the bag and then he grabbed it and put his hand on Liz's back. "Let's go."

"Sonny, I can pay for it."

"Your money's no good here."

Liz knew it was no use to argue. "Well, thank you."

Sonny smiled and they went back to the villa.

They all sat down to eat lunch.

"Liz, want to go swimming after lunch?" Milo asked.

Before she could answer, Max piped up. "You have to wait an hour after you eat, before going swimming."

Milo frowned. "That is complete B.S. and you know it."

"That's what mom always said."

"She only said that because she was trying to get some rest after having to cut off your crust and break your sandwich into little pieces for you."

Max punched Milo in the arm.

Liz laughed. "Actually, it kind of depends on what you eat. Everyone's body is different. But yes Milo. I will go swimming with you."

They finished eating and the nurse popped her head in. "Jason is awake and his fever is down."

Liz smiled and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Excuse me boys." She said before running out.

* * *

She ran up the steps of the cottage and into the room.

Jason was sitting up a little and he smiled when he saw her.

"Hi." She said sitting next to him.

He grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with his.

"How are you feeling?" She said touching his head with the other hand.

"Tired. I don't understand how I can be so tired when I've slept for 3 days."

Liz smiled. "Your fever broke. At least you're on the mend. You were probably really dehydrated, so the fluids probably helped."

He smiled. "I feel like I haven't seen you in months."

"Well, you were pretty out of it."

"Tell me what happened."


	18. Chapter 18 – Miss Your Mouth

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews. I'm having a hard time keeping up with writing this week and preparing for vacation but I'll try to keep posting daily.

Chapter 18 – Miss Your Mouth

Liz recounted what had happened at Tomas's house and how Sonny came to the rescue.

"I still can't believe that he flew out here."

"You mean a lot to him. And from what I can gather, you've saved him plenty of times."

"This is true."

Jason looked down at her sundress. "You look cute." He said eyeing her up and down.

Liz smirked. "Are you flirting with me?"

Jason smiled. "Maybe."

"You have a one track mind."

"Is that so bad?"

"Under normal circumstances, no. But, considering you've been unconscious for the last few days, yes."

"You can't blame a guy for trying."

Sonny knocked and came in. "Hello." He said walking through the door. "You look a lot better."

Jason smiled.

Liz grabbed a bag and went into the bathroom so they could talk.

"I was pretty fucked up there for awhile."

Sonny shook his head. "I have never seen you even close to how sick you were. I was scared you wouldn't make it."

Jason nodded. "Have you checked in with Tomas?"

"Yes. I hired a few men to look out for him. Helena did come into the village after we left and gave Tomas a hard time. But she left right afterwards."

"We need to take care of him."

"Already done. I left him a big surprise. He and the kids will be taken care of."

"Thank you Sonny."

"It was the right thing to do."

Jason nodded.

"Listen, I'm going to head back to Port Charles tomorrow. I'll leave Johnny with you and Liz and the rest of us are going back. Take your time and rest up."

"Thanks for everything Sonny. If something had happened to Liz….."

Sonny smiled. "You are so whipped."

Jason frowned.

"You are and my advice to you would be to enjoy it." Sonny said walking to the door. "Seriously, don't let that one get away."

Jason smiled. "I don't intend to."

Liz came back in the room with a different outfit on.

"Where are you going?"

"Swimming."

"With who?"

"The guys." She said putting some sun block on.

"What's on under that?" He said looking at her cover up.

Liz grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Jason growled. "You are not leaving this room without showing me."

Liz gave him a look. "Fine. You are so bossy." She took off the cover-up and looked back at him.

"Oh hell no." Jason yelled looking at the blue bikini.

"Really? Do you think any of those guys would even look at me twice?"

Jason scowled. "How can they not look at you? I don't want them seeing my, I mean your body."

Liz laughed. "Get over it Morgan." She said putting the cover up back on. "It's the only suit I have. Sonny bought it for me." She said moving her eyebrows up and down.

He cursed as she walked out of the door and hit the bed with his fist.

* * *

Liz played some volleyball in the sand with Milo and Max and then she took off her cover-up and ran into the water. Milo followed her in and Max walked back to where Sonny and Johnny were sitting. The nurse walked towards them.

"Is everything alright?" Sonny said.

Cynthia looked at them and started laughing. "Mr. Morgan said, and I quote, if any of you look at his girl, he will feed you to the fishes."

The guys laughed.

"Cynthia, does he have his phone next to him?" Sonny asked.

She nodded yes.

Sonny waited and lined it up so he took a picture when Milo had swept Liz into his arms. He ended up throwing her up high and she landed in the water, but Jason didn't need to know that.

The nurse giggled as she watched him send it to Jason.

"I'm not going back there." She said.

Johnny laughed. "I don't blame you."

Sonny looked at Johnny and lifted his eyebrows trying to encourage him to talk to the cute nurse.

"Do you have a suit on under that?" Johnny asked looking at her shorts and top.

She smiled. "Actually, yes."

"You want to go in?" He asked as Sonny chuckled.

She hesitated but Sonny interrupted. "Go have some fun. Jason is fine."

She smiled and took off her outfit and ran down to the water with Johnny. Sonny smiled as the four of them played around in the water. He took another picture and sent it to Jason. Milo had Liz on his shoulders and Johnny had Cynthia on his. The girls were trying to knock each other off the guys shoulders.

Sonny looked down at his phone and Jason had texted him. _"You have a death wish or something?"_

Sonny busted up laughing.

* * *

Liz came back into the cottage and walked inside the bedroom. "Hi."

Jason gave her a look. "Mighty chummy with Milo weren't you?"

She laughed. "You're kidding right? Milo couldn't handle this." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Jason shook his head. "Did you have fun?"

"I had a blast." She said taking her bikini off.

"Jesus Christ, are you trying to kill me?" Jason said feeling the heat rise. Her body was perfection and he could never get enough of it.

Liz smiled. "I'll be in the shower."

She hopped in and stood under the cool water. She heard someone come inside and use the sink. Jason quickly brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out and stepped into the shower behind her.

She spun around. "What do you think you're doing?" She yelled.

"Taking a shower."

"You shouldn't even be out of bed." She said washing the soap out of her hair. She rinsed the soap from her eyes and turned around looking up at him. He had a look in his eyes she knew all too well. She let her eyes travel down his body to his erection and back at him. She felt the heat already rising in her body, but she forced herself to snap out of it.

"You are not seriously thinking that we are having se…" She didn't even get to finish because Jason's mouth came down on hers and his aching need for her silenced anything else she could try to say. He grabbed her and pulled her into him as she felt his erection rub up against her belly.

She pulled back and looked at him. "Jason, I don't think this is a good idea. You're still weak."

He sat down on the back of the bathtub and pulled her closer. He put his mouth over her nipple and licked and sucked it until it was hard. He moved to the other one as Liz moaned his name. God, he loved it when she said his name. He maneuvered her so she sat on one of his legs and he used his finger to touch her clit. She grinded into his leg as his finger sent electrical pulses through her body.

He watched her body react as Liz tilted her head back and bit her lip. He lifted his other hand and touched her swollen nipple as Liz gasped and came undone in front of him. He felt the need for her torturing his body and he turned her around. He pulled her into him as Liz straddled his body. She lifted up and then came down onto his hard erection.

She sucked in her breath as he filled her up and then she slowly started bouncing up and down. Jason used two fingers to quickly tap on her clit causing her to moan loudly. She moved faster as Jason's fingers drummed on her swollen clit, which made her tremble and buck. "Oh my God." She yelled, collapsing down onto him as waves of pleasure rolled through her body. She started moving again as soon as she could and it was Jason's turn to moan. He played with her breasts as she bounced harder and faster. "Elizabeth." He breathed out as he felt himself explode inside of her. She slowly came to a stop and fell back into him; loving how she could still feel him throbbing inside of her.

She turned her head and he ravished her swollen lips.

She stood up and then helped him stand. Jason stood under the water and closed his eyes as Liz washed his body and hair for him. She turned off the water and got out first so she could help him dry off. She got him back into bed and shook her head as Jason could barely keep his eyes open.

"I can't believe I let you do that."

Jason smirked. "I don't remember hearing you complain."

"I can't ever imagine complaining after we make love, but you need to take it easy."

She went over to the dresser and pulled out some shorts and a top. She got dressed and laid next to him on the bed.

Jason rolled over and faced her. He was almost asleep when he sighed and said, "I love you."

Liz caught her breath and felt the tears fill her eyes. "I love you too." She whispered as Jason pulled her into him and snuggled into her chest.


	19. Chapter 19 – Hunger

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Glad everyone is enjoying. Got something hot planned for tomorrow. Will have to make the Helena break count!**

Chapter 19 – Hunger

Liz got up to answer the door.

"Sonny." She said smiling.

"Hey, do you think Jason might be up to dinner with all of us?"

"I'll check."

"Okay. It will be ready in a ½ hour."

Liz smiled and watched him walk away. She went back to the bedroom to find Jason awake.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

Jason smiled but didn't say anything causing Liz to blush.

"Was that Sonny?" He finally asked.

"Yes. Do you think you'd be up for dinner?"

Jason nodded. "I think I can make it over there."

"Are you hungry?"

Jason shrugged. "Not for food."

Liz giggled. "Your appetite for sex is truly legendary."

Jason grinned. "Only for you…" He said with his voice trailing.

"Down boy, we need to get you ready."

Jason got up and went in the bathroom. Liz grabbed the sundress she had on earlier and put it back on. She fixed her hair as Jason came up behind her and pulled her into him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?"

Liz grinned. "I don't think so."

Jason turned her around and stared into her eyes, which was making Liz melt. "I'm going to say this again so that you know it without a doubt."

Liz bit her lip as the temperature rose in her body.

"I love you," he said capturing her mouth, "so much". His mouth came down on hers again and Liz couldn't focus on anything else but his tongue dancing around in her mouth. He pulled back and looked at her again.

She stared at him for a minute and then started giggling. Jason frowned. "What?"

"You completely took my ability to speak or think away just now."

Jason chuckled.

"I love you too Jason."

He started to kiss her again and she ducked away. "Get ready." She said grabbing his suitcase and putting it on the coffee table. "And you might want to do something about that." She said pointing to his erection. "I don't think there's enough room at the table."

Jason smiled. He didn't know how he had lived his life thus far without her. Even her bending over unzipping the suitcase made him want to take her on top of it. She handed him some shorts and a top and disappeared into the bathroom.

Jason sat and tried to think of anything but her until his erection subsided. He got dressed and they walked over.

* * *

"There he is…" Sonny said smiling.

Milo moved down so Liz and Jason could sit down.

"You were like night of the living dead there for a while." Johnny said.

"Zombie Enforcer." Milo said altering his voice.

Max shoved him.

"What? Zombie Enforcer or Captain America?"

"Considering Jason can barely eat soup right now, I'll go with Captain America."

"We'll revisit this conversation when he's feeling better." Milo said.

Jason just shook his head. "Sure, make fun of the deathly ill person."

"I still have at least 48 hours before you can chase me." Milo said.

"I could still point a gun."

Sonny chuckled. "Now boys, we have a lady present."

Liz giggled. "Don't mind me."

"You want to go swimming after dinner?" Milo said to Liz with a big smile on his face.

Jason shot him a look. "Keep playing….."

* * *

Max went into the kitchen with Sonny to get the food.

"Give this to Jason." Sonny said pointing to the bowl of soup.

"I'm not giving him that. I value my life."

"Call your brother."

Cynthia walked in. "Give it to me you big babies."

Sonny laughed.

"Wait. Let us go first. I have to see this." Max said grabbing two plates of food.

* * *

They walked into the room and Max put a plate of pasta in front of Liz and Milo.

"Looks good." Jason said eyeing the food.

Cynthia sat the bowl of soup and some crackers down in front of Jason.

The look on his face was priceless. "What's this?"

"Your dinner." Cynthia said sitting down next to Johnny.

"Seriously?"

"Jason, you need to work your way up to solid food."

He looked over at Sonny and then Max. "You two wusses sent a girl to give me my food?"

Everyone laughed.

They started to eat and Jason ate a little bit of the soup and a few crackers. The truth is that he still wasn't that hungry.

"How are those crackers?" Johnny said trying not to laugh.

Jason glared. "I'm going to feel better in a few days. I'll tell you then."

Johnny laughed.

"Give it another 24 hours Jason. We have to make sure that you're out of the woods. There's usually a 48 hr. period after the fever breaks where the illness could possibly come back."

"So, be a good patient." Liz said sternly.

Jason looked over at her. She looked even hotter when she was trying to be tough. He wished they were alone right now.

"Earth to Jason, we are all sitting here." Johnny said loudly.

Liz giggled. But Jason glared at Johnny again. "I can look at my girl if I want too." He looked over at Sonny. "Do you have to leave me Johnny? How about Max? He doesn't swim."

Sonny chuckled. "You're stuck with Johnny. I don't think Cynthia would appreciate an early departure."

Jason looked up at Cynthia who was blushing. "Was it the accent?"

She giggled. "Maybe."

Johnny shook his head. "I feel so used."

She smacked him on the arm.

They finished up dinner.

"What time are you heading out tomorrow?" Jason asked.

"In the morning, you'll probably still be asleep."

"How long do I have to stay here?" Jason asked Cynthia.

"At least 2 more days and then I still need you to take it easy after that."

Jason had tried to put thoughts of Helena and Port Charles out of his mind. It was nice not having to worry about Helena but he couldn't stay on the island forever.

"Have you heard if Lucky and Luke are back yet?"

"Yup. They got back today. In fact, they already showed up at the penthouse."

"Did you get Stan the information on the disk?"

"Yes, there's nothing of really good use. There are some plans for some type of machine. But, I'm sure she has other copies."

"I think she's after the rocks."

Jason nodded. "Well, she's not getting those. They are our only leverage."

"I agree."

Sonny stood up. "Enough about that old bag, why don't we go sit out on the deck?"

They all moved out onto the deck. It was a beautiful, breezy evening.

Jason sat on the love seat swing with Liz. Two more days in paradise with the love of his life was going to be really nice. He planned on taking advantage of every minute of it.

A/N2 – Public Service Announcement. Yellow Fever is a serious illness. However, since Jason Morgan can heal from a gunshot wound in like 1 day flat, his superhuman antibodies are able to combat the viral infection so that he can avoid organ damage or more severe symptoms. Having or thinking about sex right after your fever breaks, is not recommended by the CDC. Thank you!


	20. Chapter 20 - PDA

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad you are all enjoying Liason.**

Chapter 20 - PDA

Jason woke up in the morning to find Liz gone. Seeing her face when he woke up was his favorite part of the morning. So, he was very disappointed. He got up and got in the shower. He was feeling much better, but he was still a little achy. He finished up and then got dressed and sat back on the bed.

"Good morning." Liz said walking into the bedroom with some bags.

"What's that?"

"I did a little retail therapy with Cynthia." She said smiling.

"I think you look better without clothes." He said smiling back.

"Ha ha. You hungry?"

"Not really."

"I don't know that your nurse is going to like that answer. She's on the way over."

Jason frowned. "Why can't you be my nurse?"

Liz chuckled. "Because you can't keep your hands to yourself."

"I'm only human." Jason said pulled her down onto his lap.

Cynthia walked into the room. "Should I come back?"

"Yes." Jason said at the same time Liz said no.

Cynthia laughed.

Liz got up and grabbed the shopping bags. "Have at em'." She said winking at the woman.

"Okay zombie enforcer, time to take your temperature."

Jason rolled his eyes and sat patiently.

She pulled the device from his ear. "It's still normal, good job."

She listened to his breathing and took his pulse.

"How am I doing?"

"Good, it's almost miraculous."

Jason smiled. "Love will do that to you."

Cynthia smiled. "Good to know."

"Johnny's a good guy." Jason said softly.

Cynthia grinned. "That's very good to know."

Liz came back into the room to find them laughing. "What did I miss?"

"Just telling her a funny story about Johnny."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Men."

"You want to go to the beach?" She asked Liz.

"That sounds like fun. Can Jason come?"

"Sure, he can sit outside. It might do him good to get a little vitamin D. Just make sure you give him a coat of sunblock."

"Zombie enforcers don't need sunblock." Jason said.

Liz chuckled. "You think the sun is scared of you now?"

Jason tried to look at her seriously. "Very"

Cynthia laughed. "I'm going to go change. I'll meet you down there."

Liz grabbed the sunblock. "Take off your shirt."

Jason did as he was told.

Liz stared at him for a minute. He had lost a little weight but he was still beautiful. "Maybe I should make you put that back on." She said spraying him down.

"I think Cynthia only has eyes for Johnny."

Liz smiled. "I really wasn't thinking of her." She said licking her lips.

"Don't start woman. My flesh is weak."

Liz giggled. "I'm going to get changed."

* * *

The foursome headed to the beach. They reclined in some chairs and just relaxed. Johnny had brought out a radio and a cooler with some cold drinks.

Liz decided to walk into the ocean. She hadn't planned on going all the way in. She just wanted to cool down a little.

Jason watched her go in up to her knees. "Johnny, maybe you should go out there with her."

Johnny stood up and stretched. "Okay boss."

He had just started to walk forward when he saw Liz get pulled under. Johnny sprinted for the water as Jason stood up and Cynthia held him back.

"You're not strong enough. Johnny will get her."

Johnny had dove in and Jason saw nothing for what seemed like an eternity, and then he emerged holding Liz in his arms. He ran back towards them and then laid her on a chair.

Internally, Jason was freaking out.

"There's a wicked riptide out there right now." Johnny said. "I could barely get out of there myself."

Cynthia got Liz to cough up some water. She was a bit confused and agitated. She opened her eyes and looked up into a sea of blue as Jason stared down at her and she suddenly calmed down.

"What happened?"

"Riptide." Cynthia said.

Jason wiped her face off with a towel. They sat her up.

"You okay?" He said softly.

She nodded. "I'm just a bit shaken up. That was beyond scary. It definitely topped the cricket."

Jason smiled.

"I think we should all avoid the ocean today." Cynthia said. "But, we can still enjoy the sun."

Johnny kissed her and they all laid back on their chairs. Jason held out his hand Liz put hers in his.

"I have a dinner planned for us tonight." He said watching her reaction.

"Really? Do you think just because Cynthia is not around, I'll let you eat grown up food?"

Cynthia laughed. "I'll know ZE. I have my spies."

"You're lucky that you are my 2nd favorite nurse." Jason said smiling at her.

"Good answer Morgan." Liz said smiling.

They hung out at the beach for a while and then went back to Sonny's villa until it was dinner time.

* * *

Jason insisted on driving, much to Johnny's chagrin. He wasn't trying to overdo it. He just thought it would be nice to give Johnny and Cynthia some alone time.

He parked the car and they went inside.

The waiter led them to a private booth towards the back. It was very secluded.

Jason flirted with Liz relentlessly as they sat in the booth. He touched her as much as he possibly could. She fidgeted as she felt the wetness creep between her legs as Jason's eyes almost bored a hole through her. He fed her some calamari and kissed her after every bite, at one point licking and kissing the sauce off that had dripped onto her chin. His eyes were so filled with want that Liz had to remind herself to chew.

The waiter re-filled their drinks and walked away. Liz felt Jason's hand move up her dress.

"Jason." She said under her breath as his hand moved further up her thigh.

Jason smiled. He knew it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge and he wanted to see that so badly. He moved to her inner thigh and brushed his finger against her panties which caused Liz to shudder. "Jason….please." She said trying to compose herself.

Jason leaned over and kissed her. It was like they were the only two there. She shuddered as his tongue flicked inside of her mouth. Jason pulled back as the waiter cleared his throat and removed the appetizer plates. Jason never took his eyes from her as Liz blushed. The man smiled at their closeness.

"Are you two on your honeymoon?" He asked.

Liz smiled. "No, just a vacation."

"Well, I hope you are enjoying yourselves." He said before walking off.

"If only he knew." Jason muttered. He slipped his finger under her panties and found her clit. Liz's eyes closed and she bit her lip. "You need to stop." She was so close that she wanted to kill him.

"Cum for me baby." He whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. He nibbled at her ear and kissed her neck.

Liz grabbed his arm as her breathing quickened. "Jason…" She whispered as her body shook and the waves exploded in her loins and spread throughout her body. Jason pulled her into him and placed little kisses all over her face before he kissed her deeply. "You're not helping me calm down." She said breathlessly.

The waiter walked over. "Your dinner is almost ready. Would you like more drinks?"

Jason shook his head no. "We've changed our minds. Can you give us our dinner to go?"

The water smiled and nodded. "Of course." He had expected it since he had noticed the way the two had been looking at each other.


	21. Chapter 21 – It's Hot in Here

A/N - Thanks for the reviews – BJQ & ilovedana53 – lol The waiter only saw them kissing. So, yes they are in a restaurant but no one can see them. Thank God the waiter can't see under the table.

Guest - re: riptides. I actually got caught in one in Hawaii and couldn't get up in knee high water. It just dragged me in the sand and then I'd get up and another way would slam into me (they were really big waves…over my head.) I finally made it out completely exhausted.

I have something special I'll post when I got back. I recorded a song that I'm going to sing with my mom when I go on vacation tomorrow and I thought of Liason when I was singing it (First time ever I saw your face). So, when I post it, I'll give you the link. You don't have to check it out but thought I'd throw it out there since I used them as inspiration.

**Chapter 21 – It's Hot in Here**

Liz moved her hand over to his thigh and then lightly touched his erection. Jason growled and looked at her.

"Let's see how you feel…." Liz said wickedly.

She moved her hand back and forth over his pants as Jason struggled to maintain control.

"I swear if you don't stop I'm going to bend you over this table."

Liz giggled and started to unzip his zipper when she felt his hand cover hers.

"You are being very hypocritical right now." She said pouting.

The waiter walked up with their food. "Can I get you anything else; some dessert to go maybe?"

Liz smiled. "Yes. Surprise us." She waited for him to walk away and turned her attention back to Jason.

Her hand was still on his erection so she squeezed it and felt him twitch beneath her hand.

"This isn't fair." He said hoarsely.

"And why not?"

"Because, I have to get up in a few minutes and walk out of here."

"Sucks to be you then Morgan." She said giving him a saucy look.

He shook his head. "You are just wrong."

The waiter came up and added the dessert to the bag.

Jason took out his wallet and the waiter waved him away. "Mr. Morgan, please accept dinner on us tonight, per Mr. Corinthos. Enjoy your meal."

Jason smiled and said, "Thank you." He had told Sonny of his plans earlier.

Liz stood up and straightened her skirt. "Aren't you coming?" She said smiling at him.

Jason took off his jacket and then stood up, placing it in front of him. He left a tip and then put his arm around her and walked to the SUV. He opened the back door and placed the food on the floor and then pushed her up against the truck. He kissed her so hard and sensuously that Liz's knees buckled and Jason had to pull her into him.

"We need to go." She said softly. "I need you inside of me."

Jason nodded and opened the car door and made sure she was safely inside. He adjusted himself as he walked to the other side. He had one thing on his mind, and it wasn't food.

* * *

They held hands all the way home as both of them thought about what had just happened. Needless to say, they were both very turned on.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason said softly.

"Everything I want to do to you." She said smiling.

Jason grinned. They finally made it back and he got the food out and then opened her door and Liz slid down. She walked past him and into the cottage. By the time Jason got into the bedroom. She was half undressed.

Jason slid out of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt while he watched her. He took his shirt off as she walked towards him completely naked. She unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. She awakened such a need for her inside of him that she took his breath away. He kissed her as she rubbed her hand over his hard erection. Liz pushed his underwear down and both of them were completely exposed. She backed them to the bed as Jason's tongue glided across hers.

Liz broke away and turned them. Jason sat on the bed and pushed himself back. "No foreplay." She said climbing onto him. "I want you now." She was already beyond wet and ready for him. She pushed herself down on his throbbing cock and slowly moved up and down as she heard Jason suck in his breath.

"You feel so good." He breathed out.

She moaned as she filled herself all the way up with his hardness. She bounced up and down as Jason gripped her hips. Liz knew they were both so turned on that they wouldn't last long. Jason was trying to hold on but Liz was so hot that he was having trouble holding back. Not to mention that she was beyond noisy.

Liz touched herself as they went faster and faster. The sight of her sent Jason over the edge. He moaned and panted as the waves started to build and he released himself inside of her. Liz called out his name as her she reached her peak completely fulfilled. She laid down on top of him.

"I love you baby." He said softly playing with her hair.

Liz smiled. "I love you too."

She listened to his heartbeat and said. "I wish we never had to leave here."

Jason smiled. "We can come back any time we want."

She looked up at him. "Good."

"For now, we have one more day in paradise, so we'll just have to make the most of it."

"I think you get to eat big boy food tomorrow." She said smiling.

"Besides my appetite for you, I really haven't been hungry."

She grinned. "I didn't realize I was an appetite suppressant."

"I'll submit a report to FDA report when we get back."

She kissed him. "I'm addicted to your mouth. Maybe I need to submit a report."

Jason grinned. "The feeling is mutual. Your lips are just sinful." He thought for a moment. There had been something on his mind that he wanted to discuss with her.

"Liz, when all of this over, I want you continue to live with me. Is that okay?"

Liz smiled. She couldn't imagine not waking up to him every morning.

"Yes. I will move in permanently."

He ran his hand up and down her back until she shivered. "You cold?"

"No. That just feels really good."

"I was thinking about something else."

"What?"

"Can we pretend I still need Cynthia so we can convince her to come with us? I think Johnny deserves some happiness too."

Liz smiled. "Well look at you Mr. Romantic."

"Johnny is really into her."

Liz nodded. "They make a really cute couple. I'll talk to her later and see what she thinks."

Jason's phone rang.

"Boss?"

"Yes, what's up?"

"You guys want to come over and watch a movie? Cynthia made some popcorn."

"Is it a chick flick?"

Johnny laughed. "Who are you talking to right now?"

"Fine. We'll be there in 20 minutes."

He hung up the phone. "Movie time, let's go freshen up."

They cleaned up and got dressed and headed over to Sonny's.

* * *

They all settled onto the couch. "What are we watching?" Jason asked.

"Shaun of the dead."

Jason shook his head. "Zombies…really?"

They all laughed.

"I thought it was appropriate and it's funny."

Jason shook his head. He was never going to live this down.


	22. Chapter 22 – I'm Yours

A/N – Sorry for the late post. The vacation was rough and I went from the plane to the hospital and got out yesterday evening. So, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I don't quite have Jason's miraculous recovery skillz.

Chapter 22 – I'm Yours

Liz and Jason snuggled in their bed. Jason looked down at her and rubbed her arm softly. He was almost overwhelmed with the feelings he had for her. She wasn't like anyone he had ever dated.

"You awake?" He said softly.

"Mmmm."

"I hope you know how much you mean to me." Jason said softly.

Liz snuggled into him more.

"I'm not always the best with words but I just can't imagine ever being without you."

Liz shifted and opened her eyes. She stared into his eyes.

"I just can't get enough of you. I would drink you if I could." He said touching her skin. "You are the most incredible woman I've ever met. There is nothing I don't like about you. Elizabeth, you challenge me. You love me like no one ever has. You don't take any crap and you make me want to be the best that I can be. You are just it for me. Making you happy consumes me."

Liz swallowed as her eyes filled up with tears. "Who told you that you aren't good with words?"

Jason looked confused. "I….I don't know."

Liz scooted up his body. "They were full of shit. There is nothing wrong with your words. No one has ever said anything like that to me. It was beautiful." She said kissing his lips.

Liz pulled back as Jason wiped off the tear falling down her face. "Jason, you bring out this confidence and strength inside of me that I didn't know I had. You make me feel sexy and beautiful. You are smart and my God it's like you know what I need before I know I need it." She paused captured his hands with hers. "I'm not going anywhere Jason. No one is capable of satisfying me like you do. I'm yours."

Jason kissed her lips softly. "I'm definitely yours."

Liz grinned. "I'm glad we finally got that settled."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, me too. It was really bothering me."

Liz laughed. "You know, for a second when you were a Zombie, I thought about Sonny cause he owns a freaking island and damn can he cook." Liz said trying not to laugh.

Jason shook his head.

"But, you recovered and made love to me and….."

Jason kissed her senseless.

"Yeah, that too." Liz said smiling at him.

"Why do you like to tease me woman?"

"You're just such an easy target." Liz said giggling. "We have one more day tomorrow, what do you want to do?" She said snuggling into him.

Jason thought for a minute. "Well, we could do the beach again and maybe the shower again."

Liz grinned. "People do need to stay clean."

Jason smiled. "And maybe I've arranged a little something."

"A little something huh?" Liz said kissing him.

"You're not going to kiss it out of me." He watched her fake being hurt. "Don't get me wrong, you're really hot…."

Liz grinned. "It's okay. I can wait."

"Good." Jason said sighing and closing his eyes. "Sleep."

Liz molded her body into his. "Sleep."

* * *

The next morning, they all went to the beach. Jason watched Liz, Cynthia, and Johnny play in the water. At one point, the girls attacked Johnny and he easily flung them into the water as Johnny flexed his muscles and yelled. Jason laughed and really wished he could knock Johnny on his ass for Liz. The three came out of the water and fell onto the chairs.

Johnny grabbed some drinks out of the cooler and passed it around.

"You're looking less green." Johnny said looking at Jason's tan.

Jason smirked. "I'd eat your brains but you don't have any."

Liz giggled. "Good one. You guys hungry?"

"I'm starving." Johnny said lying back.

"All right." Liz said standing. "Come on Cynthia." The guys watched the women walked up the path.

"You want me to go with them?" Johnny asked.

"It's okay. There are guards up at the house."

Johnny nodded. For some reason, he just felt like something wasn't quite right.

* * *

Cynthia and Elizabeth made some sandwiches and grabbed some chips and salsa. Liz turned to walk out and saw a disk on the counter. She stopped and walked over to it.

"Was this here this morning?"

Cynthia looked at it. "I don't remember seeing it."

Liz picked it up. The title to the disk was her name.

"Hold on for one minute." She said putting the food down. They both went into the living room and put the DVD into a player.

The disc started playing and Liz watched pictures of herself float across the screen. And then there was Helena.

Liz felt the bile in her throat rise.

"Greetings Elizabeth. I hope you're having fun on your little island vacation. I will say, I didn't think that you had it in you to try and bring me down. But, I won't go away quietly."

Liz watched as Helena walked over to a balcony. Helena took in a deep breath and smiled. "You have something I want. If you do not give it to me I will take something of yours. I really don't think you're going to be happy with my choice. And if you think your hot little boyfriend…what the hell is he doing with you anyway?" Helena said incredulously. "You are certainly not enough woman for him." Helena shivered like she had the chills. "Anyway, do as I say and everything will be fine. I will leave you alone and you can go back to your boring little pathetic life. If you continue to cross me, I'm going to give you a little gift that is going to change your life again forever. Choose wisely, my dear. I don't play."

The DVD went off and Cynthia watched Liz stand up. She ran out of the house and Cynthia reached for her phone but realized that she had left it at the beach. She yelled at the guards that Liz had run off and then ran towards the beach.

Jason heard her running towards her and looked up. He could tell she was upset and stood up.

"What's wrong?" He said catching her before she could crash into him.

Johnny jumped up and stood beside her.

"There was a DVD Liz found when we were about to walk back. She put it in the player because it had her name on it. Some crazy old bat was on there saying that she wanted something back and that she'd take something of Liz's. She went on and on and when it was done Liz took off and ran out of the house."

"Shit." Jason said dropping his hands.

"You get Jason back to the cottage. I'm going up to the house." Johnny said throwing his shirt on.

* * *

"Where is she?" Johnny yelled at the guard.

"She went through the back. We looked everywhere." The man said in Spanish.

Johnny hit the counter with his hands and took off running. He had a run a mile when he saw Liz sitting on a dune. He walked up to her and sat down next to her. "You can't run off like that."

Liz didn't say anything.

"Jason was losing his mind with worry."

Liz glared at him. "I need to get away from Jason. He's still weak. I need to protect him. Helena is going to kill him. I know it. And I can't let her do it. You need to hide me."

Johnny took off his sunglasses and gave her a look. "I'm really not looking to die anytime soon. So no, I will not hide you from Jason."

Liz was pissed. "Fine, I'll leave on my own then."

"Elizabeth, you are being unreasonable." Johnny tried to keep her talking. He had pressed Jason's number on his phone as he was running and he knew his boss was listening.

"Am I?" She yelled. "I would die if he dies. Do you understand that? And I certainly couldn't handle it if he died because of me."

"He would die if you left him. This is not the answer. Let's go back and talk to Jason so we can discuss this with him."

Liz sat back down. "Fine."

"Good."

They both stood up. "It will be much easier to call a car then have to throw you over my shoulder."

Liz gave him a look. "You're not man enough."

Johnny put on his sunglasses. "You don't think so?"

Liz crossed her arms. "Bring it O'Brien."

Johnny made a move and Liz took off running.

"Dammit. Don't make me run again." Johnny said running after her.


	23. Chapter 23 – Our Romance

A/N – Thanks for the reviews and well wishes. Glad you are enjoying. It's the last full day on the island and then back to reality.

Chapter 23 – Our Romance

Johnny's side hurt as he watched Liz run back up the beach. She was almost to the cottage before he finally caught up with her.

He grabbed her by the waist and stopped her.

"What are you on drug enhancements?" He said as they both fell onto the sand.

"Don't blame me because you're old." Liz said trying to catch her breath.

"Jason's at the main house. We better head up there."

Liz took one last deep breath and stood up. "Let's go."

Johnny got up. His calf muscles were killing him. They walked up the path to the house and Johnny sat down on the porch as Liz walked inside.

Jason was sitting on the couch. He watched her walk over to him and sit down. Neither one of them spoke for a few minutes.

"Were you really going to leave me?" Jason said softly.

Liz gasped and then put her head in her hands. "Yes. No. I don't know. I was scared. You are in danger because of me."

Jason sighed. "If I left you because of my job and the danger that it brings, I really don't think you'd take that well."

Liz's eyes filled up with tears. "I just feel like nothing is in my control right now." She said crying.

Jason pulled her into him. "No matter what happens, we are in this together. I need to know that you agree to that."

"Yes." Liz said softly.

"Good, because there is no way in hell I'm giving you up."

Liz stood up and then straddled Jason. She kissed him deeply and then held his face in her hands. She could tell that he was upset and she regretted what she had said before. Jason grabbed her and pulled her into him and held her tightly. They were interrupted when Johnny cleared his throat.

Jason looked up. "What is it?"

"We leave at 8 tomorrow morning. I have some mechanics going over the plane to make sure it's safe. I've doubled the man power and for now, we're all on lock down."

"I want to stay at the cottage tonight."

"It would be much easier if we are all in the same place."

"No. I have plans."

Johnny gritted his teeth. "Fine. I'll make it happen."

"Thank you."

Jason watched him walk out. He wasn't going to let Helena interrupt their evening.

* * *

As instructed, Liz changed at Sonny's house and prepared for dinner. Johnny came to get her and led her to the cottage. He smiled at her and then turned and went back to the house.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and walked inside. She gasped as she looked around the living room. There were candles everywhere and soft music playing. Jason was standing by the window.

"Jason. It's beautiful."

Jason walked towards her. "Not as beautiful as you. Dance with me?"

Liz smiled. She walked into his arms and sighed as they rocked back and forth.

Jason finally pulled back and led her over to the table. He pulled her chair out and Liz sat down.

She was beaming. She watched him sit down and pour some champagne.

"You really make me never want to leave this island."

Jason smiled. "No matter where we are I will always love and spoil you Elizabeth."

Liz bit her lip.

"Let's eat."

They ate and once they were finished, Jason went into the refrigerator to retrieve their dessert. He placed the carton in front of Liz along with a ring box on top and told her to open it.

She slowly undid the bow and then opened the box. She looked up at Jason in shock as he pulled her up. "This is to remind you that I am totally committed to you and love you beyond reason. I know we haven't been together a long time. But, time doesn't really matter to me. Our love is what matters."

He took the ring from the box and grabbed her right hand; slipping it into place. It was a canary diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds.

Elizabeth was just stunned. "Oh my God Jason, it's so beautiful." She said throwing her arms around him.

"I picked a canary diamond because they are incredibly rare, just like you."

Liz was just speechless. The tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Jason pulled back and looked at her. "Don't cry baby." He said softly into her ear. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and placed her gently onto the bed. The room was lit with candle light as well and there were rose petals on the bed. He kissed her softly, "I'll be right back."

Jason walked back into the living room to put the candles out. He walked back into the bedroom and Liz was lying back on the bed in her lingerie. She was staring at her ring. He smiled and took off his Jacket and shirt. He stripped down further and then laid next to her. Jason placed his lips upon hers and slowly used his tongue to flit across her succulent lips. He pulled her into him and deepened the kiss as Liz traced her hands over his chest and made her way down to his erection.

Jason groaned into her mouth as she touched him. "Feels so good." He whispered before he moved his mouth down her face and left wet kisses on her throat. Jason freed her breasts and started to suck and nibble on them as they sprung to life in his mouth. She murmured his name as he pushed aside her underwear and pushed his fingers inside of her. "I want you now." She begged as he moved in and out.

Jason pulled up and yanked her underwear off as well as his and positioned himself above her. Liz sucked in her breath as Jason pushed into her wetness and sunk all the way inside of her. He started to increase his speed as Liz dug her fingers into his back and moved her pelvis to meet his thrusts. They both were close to the edge. Jason went faster and harder until Liz screamed his name. He felt her melt into the bed as she shook and trembled beneath him. She reached between them and grabbed hold of his shaft as Jason grunted and released himself inside of her. They collapsed on the bed clinging to each another. No matter what happened, no one would be able to take away the love they felt at this moment.


	24. Chapter 24 – Paradise Over

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter 24 – Paradise Over

Johnny woke up and looked at Cynthia sleeping beside him. He was really going to miss her. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open and she smiled. "Morning."

Johnny smiled back. "I have to get in the shower."

"I'll join you she said winking and standing up."

Johnny stared at her beautiful curves and immediately felt his temperature rise. He waited until he heard the shower turn on and then he jumped up and followed her inside. She had already turned on the water and was sitting on the edge of the tub.

Johnny brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth. He turned to say something but she was already inside.

He walked in behind her and pulled her into him. "I'm going to miss you so much." He said softly.

She turned around and smiled at him. "Why?"

He looked at her quizzically. She giggled.

"Did you make a decision?" He said softly.

Suddenly, she felt very shy. She nodded. "I'm coming with you."

Johnny grinned and pulled her into his arms. He was inches from her mouth. "You won't regret it."

She shivered at the intensity of his words. "Hazme el amor." She whispered.

Johnny groaned. "I will gladly make love to you. Tú eres mi corazón."

She smiled as Johnny's lips captured hers. There was no way she was leaving Johnny's side.

* * *

Liz watched Jason sleeping and smiled. She stared down at the ring and sighed.

"Still looking at that?" He said softly.

Liz blushed. "Yes. I can't help it. Last night was incredible. I never knew you could be so romantic."

Jason smiled. "I have to confess I had some help. I mean I had the idea in my head but Cynthia helped me execute it."

Liz smiled. Just the fact that he had been so thoughtful and wanted to make the night special for her, made her feel so loved.

"Is Cynthia coming back with us?" Liz had grown fond of the woman and was hoping that she would agree to come back with them.

"I did have a chat with her while we were going over my plans. I think that she was leaning towards it."

Liz smiled. "Good. I really like her."

Jason smiled. "You get more beautiful every day."

Liz blushed. "You're biased."

"I'm in love."

Liz snuggled into his body. "I'm going to miss this place."

"We'll come back. I promise."

"Part of me is looking forward to kicking Helena's ass and part of me wants nothing to do with her."

"I know. We'll handle her as fast as we can."

Liz looked up at him. "Don't underestimate that old hag. She seems to always get the upper hand. It's really frustrating."

Jason looked at her. "She hasn't come up against the Zombie Enforcer yet."

Liz giggled. "That is true. But considering she has embalming fluid for blood, she might be a worthy opponent."

Jason chuckled.

"Seriously, she has like 90 lives. And the one thing you will hate is that she loves to hear herself talk."

Jason grimaced.

"It's almost a fate worse than death. Most people beg her to shoot them so she'll shut the hell up."

Jason grinned at the look on Liz's face.

"What?" She said a little annoyed. "You're not taking me seriously?"

"No…it's not that. You are just so fucking cute sometimes."

Liz laughed. "Focus Morgan."

Jason smirked. "There's something I'd like to focus on right now." He said looking at her with want.

"You seriously are insatiable. You're lucky you're so fucking hot." She said scooting out of the bed.

He frowned. "Where are you going?"

She turned around and looked so sexy Jason immediately got hard. "I'm feeling a little dirty. I thought a hot shower might help." She said rubbing her hand over the front of her body.

"Fuck." Jason said sitting up.

"That's what I'm hoping for." She said turning around and walking into the bathroom.

Jason threw aside the covers and went inside of the bathroom. Liz was in the shower with the curtain open. The water was streaming down over her and she opened her eyes and gave him a sultry look. "I have some places I just can't reach." She said touching her clit and moaning.

Jason's erection jumped and he sucked in his breath.

"Perhaps you can help me." She said huskily.

She didn't have to ask Jason twice. He was on it. They passionately made love until they were both spent.

"We're going to be late for the plane."

"That's the nice thing about a private plane." Jason said sucking on her lip. "It leaves when you want it to."

Liz smiled as they dried each other off. They got dressed and finished packing before heading for the door.

Liz took one more look at the cottage. She smiled fondly and then followed Jason outside.

* * *

They all boarded the plane. Liz was so excited to see Cynthia and she immediately started filling her in about Port Charles.

The guys smiled at them and chatted.

"Do we have locations on Lucky & Luke?"

Johnny nodded. "Yup. Max and Milo have been on them like glue."

"Good. And Helena?"

"There is a yacht that we traced to her that is anchored off shore. I think she's waiting for us to return before making a move."

Jason nodded. "Then we'll be prepared. Did the guys put the C-4 in the tunnels?"

"Yes. It's all ready to go if we have to blow them up."

"I'm really hoping we get to do that. That place is beyond creepy."

Johnny nodded.

"Is Sonny meeting us at the airport?"

"Yes, but we're changing airports at the last minute just to make sure that Helena's men are not waiting."

Jason nodded. "Good idea." He looked over at the girls. "Is Cynthia staying with you?"

Johnny smiled. "Yeah. Why fight it right?"

Jason smiled. He wasn't used to Johnny being so into someone. "Good. If you need a bigger space, just let me know."

"Thanks!"

He looked over at the girls.

"Are we there yet?" Liz said smiling.

Jason grinned.

"Get over here Morgan."

Cynthia and Jason switched seats and Liz snuggled into him. "I missed you."

He put his arm around her. "I missed you too."


	25. Chapter 25 – Home Sweet Home

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this version of Liason.

Chapter 25 – Home Sweet Home

Jason opened the door to the penthouse. They walked inside and sat their suitcases down.

"Home sweet home." Liz said smiling.

Jason's phone rang.

"Boss, Helena is on the move."

"Damn. Make sure you have some people down at the docks. We need to trace her movements."

"You got it."

He looked up at Liz. "Helena is headed our way."

Liz nodded. She really wasn't looking forward to the confrontation. She knew it would get ugly.

"Can you put off work for a few days more?"

Liz shrugged. "I'll do what I have to."

There was a knock on the door and Jason ran to open it.

"Hey there Borg, I believe you have something of ours." Luke said with Lucky standing behind him holding a back pack.

Jason smirked. "If you're referring to the two bullets in my pocket which have your name written all over it, then by all means, come in."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Come on cowboy."

They both stopped and looked at Liz.

"Well, look who it is. I really didn't think you had it in you, Princess." Luke drawled at Liz who rolled her eyes.

"Well given that both of you didn't give of shit whether I lived or died, I would have done anything to get back at you. Payback's a bitch."

Luke looked surprised at her outburst. "Well, well. Who knew you had it in you."

Liz balled up her fist. She wished that she could punch him in his snarky little mouth.

"Elizabeth….." Lucky started to say.

"Can it cowboy. I especially don't want to hear a word from you."

Lucky swallowed and looked over at his father.

"You'll be safe if you give us the rock." Lucky said.

Jason gave him an icy stare. "I'm not giving you shit. But, I can guarantee you that Helena knows you're here. So, when I tell her that I gave you the rock. I'm sure she will not be gracious when she hunts you down and kills you."

A momentary flicker of fear crossed over Luke's face. "Now, now, let's not get all crazy. I'm sure we can work something out."

Jason held the door open. "Get the fuck out Luke and Lucky; before I put a bullet in your head."

The two men scurried out and he turned to Liz who was started laughing. Jason looked at her confused.

"The looks on their faces were priceless." She said snorting. "Nice touch with the bullet…"

Jason shook his head. "I'm glad you find this so funny."

"Come on. I loved the fear etched into their faces. They deserve everything they get." She said wiping her tears away.

Jason sat down next to Elizabeth. "I don't want you in the line of fire."

Liz looked up at him. "We are in this together. I know Helena is dangerous. But, she is going down this time. I will not live my life scared of that old fossil. She has done enough damage."

Jason squeezed her hand and then pulled her into his arms. "Alright, we'll do it together."

* * *

Helena sat in her stateroom watching her monitors. She laughed merrily watching Luke and Lucky run out the doors of the towers. She was sure that Jason had threatened them within an inch of their pathetic lives. But, she was also grateful that he didn't rob her of the pleasure of extinguishing them herself.

She didn't consider any of them to be equal adversaries. To Helena, there was no one there man enough to stop her. She had balls bigger than most of their brains.

Everyone she came up against were put in their place quickly and efficiently. She owned them all.

She walked over to the window and looked out at the ocean. Total destruction is what she was aiming for. Once she got that rock and placed it inside of her machine, she would be able to control everyone. She would have all the money and power she had always wanted.

Helena looked up as a guard brought Nikolas before her.

He looked at her warily. "Aunt Helena."

"Nikolas." The way she said his name reminded him of a slimy snake.

"Why am I here?"

She grinned and walked over towards him. "You really don't think that I wouldn't find out what you've been up to?" She said grabbing his cheeks and then pushing him backwards. "I know everything. Your little machinations are not a match for me."

She paused and took a sip of her wine. "You always were such a disappointment. I tried so hard to mold you into a true Cassadine, but you seemingly take after that insipid mother of yours."

Nikolas grimaced. "What do you want?"

"Your life." She said slowly and methodically. "Your soul."

Nikolas raised his eyebrow. "It's never anything simple with you is it?"

Helena smirked. "You don't seem to be to upset that you're about to die."

Nikolas shrugged. "Why don't you just get it over with then? I have no desire to stand here and listen to your bull shit for another hour."

Helena frowned. "How dare you use that vulgar language around me. Did I not raise you better than that?"

Nikolas rolled his eyes and put his hand out. "Give me the gun, I'll finish myself off."

Helena hissed. "I'm sure you are in no hurry to leave your precious Emily."

Nikolas swallowed hard. "Leave her out of this. We're not even together anymore."

"When you can't even hang onto some insipid little twit like that, it makes me wonder if you were switched at birth."

Nikolas started to get angry. "You've never once given a crap about what I want. It's always about you. I've changed my mind. I want to stay here and watch Jason put a bullet right between your eyes."

Helena was silent for a moment. "On second thought, I'm going to make you watch everything. You will see all of your friends and loved ones die a slow and agonizing death. Then, and only then, will I end your life."

Nikolas rolled his eyes. "I'll be in my stateroom. Have your nameless guard #12 take me back to my room please."

"Andreas." She yelled out.

"Yes ma'am."

"Take Nikolas to his room and make sure that he cannot escape. If he tries to, shoot him in the leg or something."

Andreas smiled and kissed her hand. "As you wish."

Andreas watched him push Nikolas out of the room.

"And Andreas?"

Andreas stopped and turned around. "Yes, my queen."

"Stop by my room later on for a nightcap."

"My pleasure." He said walking down the hallway.

Helena smiled and sat down in a chair. "Let the games begin." She said laughing.


	26. Chapter 26 – No Air

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I'm still a bit sluggish and having some issues. It was my first day back at work yesterday and it was crazy busy. I wanted to post this last night and of course I have no dial tone and the phone company said they couldn't send someone out until Wed. Oh well. Hope you like it.

Chapter 26 – No Air

The Spencers went to Lucky's hotel room.

"I don't know Cowboy. I got a bad feeling."

"I know what you mean. None of this is working out. If Helena doesn't kill us, I have a feeling Jason will."

Luke stuck out his arm. "Shhh." He pointed over to the bed. There was a disk on it. He checked the bathroom to make sure no one was in there.

Lucky walked over to the bed and grabbed it. He pulled his computer out and put the disk in.

Helena walked into frame. "Hello Luke. I wish that we could meet under better circumstances."

"I swear she'd drink the blood of little children if she thought it would give her more power." Luke muttered.

"Isn't it interesting that you let an inane little waif get the best of you? What happened to you Luke? You used to be so on point?"

"At least I'm not older than Methuselah."

"I'm not very happy that you stole from me. In fact, even though I'm going to miss our clever banter, I'm afraid you're going to have to pay with your life."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Please darlin', lying is so beneath you."

"Your arrogance was always going to be your downfall. You are no match for me." She said walking across the room. "You may have gotten lucky a few times, but bottom line is that I always win."

Luke motioned for Lucky to head to the door. He watched his son duck outside.

"Goodbye Luke. It's been real."

"I'll see you in hell."

At that moment, the hotel blew up. Lucky watched in horror from the road. Max and Milo pulled up beside him. "Get in."

He didn't say a word all the way back to the penthouse. He just stared at the floor.

* * *

Liz had just placed a beer in front of Jason when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jason yelled lazily from the couch.

Max walked in and pushed Lucky who was on the verge of tears into the room.

"Luke is dead."

Liz looked over at Lucky. In the past, she would have rushed over and hugged him. But, there was just too much water under the bridge.

"What do you want to do with him?"

Jason wanted to put a bullet through his head but no matter how mad Liz was right now, he didn't think that she wanted Lucky dead.

"Take him to a safe house."

Liz watched Max turn and push Lucky through the door. She looked up at Jason. "Why didn't you just leave him for Helena to find?"

Jason looked over at her. "Because I didn't want his blood on your hands."

Liz sighed. "You're probably right."

Jason picked up his phone.

"Jason, it's Nikolas. I don't have a lot of time. Helena is trying to use the stone for a machine. This machine is extremely dangerous and will allow her to control everyone. Do not give it to her under any circumstance. She's holding me hostage on the boat. Watch Elizabeth."

The connection died and Jason looked over at Liz.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Nikolas."

Liz's eyes grew big. "Really?"

Jason relayed the message and Liz thought for a moment. "Maybe we should destroy the stone."

"She seems like she is monitoring everywhere. I don't want to take the chance that she will figure out what we're up too. And it would probably piss her off even more."

Max walked through the door. "This was just delivered to the front desk." He put the disk in the DVD player and they all sat and watched.

"Hello. Surely there is no reason for me to have to introduce myself at this point, Mr. Morgan." Helena said smiling. "You have something I want. If I don't get it by 6:00 p.m. this evening, I will deliver Ms. Webber's surprise."

Helena took a sip of a drink. "Trust me when I tell you that you really don't want the surprise. It will get very messy. And Elizabeth, you of all people should know how dangerous I am. I'm shocked that you would do something as stupid as putting yourself in the middle of all of this. But, mark my words, I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell. Have a nice night. I know I will."

The dvd ended and Liz looked over at Jason. "What do you think the surprise is?"

"I have no idea. Johnny even checked on Tom and the paperwork says he was denied parole."

Liz shivered and Jason pulled her into him. "Do you want me to send you to a secure location?"

Liz shook her head no. "I'm starting believe that maybe that place doesn't exist. Helena will find a way. She always does."

Jason looked at the clock. They didn't have that much time left. "Let's go upstairs."

Liz nodded. They walked up the stairs to the bedroom and went inside. Liz stared into Jason's eyes. "No matter what happens, I love you."

Jason held her face in his hands. "I love you too." He dipped his head down and kissed her gently. He wanted to taste every inch of her. Liz started to pull his shirt up and Jason ripped it off for her. They gazed lovingly into each others eyes almost trying to burn it in their memories. She ran her hands over his muscles and slowly kissed her way down to his jeans as she unbuttoned them. Liz didn't know how she ever lived without Jason. He was gorgeous. He loved her more deeply and passionately than any other man. He was like a drug she was addicted to. And just as she unzipped him, they both dropped to the bed.

"Shit." Jason said.

Helena had put something in the ventilation system. The last thing he saw was Liz's eyes grow big and they both passed out.

* * *

Tom adjusted his gas mask and opened the door to the penthouse. He looked around and then went upstairs. He found Jason's bedroom and saw Liz. He smiled with glee and then slowly touched her face. She still was gorgeous. Her skin was like porcelain and her lips were so delectable. He was going to enjoy every inch of her body before he killed her. And he couldn't wait.


	27. Chapter 27 – Rude Awakenings

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. You guys always make me smile! Read on!

I want to encourage everyone to take time to review. It takes a lot of time to write these stories and it's nice to get feedback. Thanks to all my regulars!

Chapter 27 – Rude Awakenings

Jason was shaken awake by the sound of Carly's voice.

"Jason, wake up."

Carly coughed a few more times. The ventilation system had been cleared but some of it still hung in the air. She had walked into the building to visit Jason and saw people passed out and ran back outside. She called 911 and waited patiently. Eventually the building was cleared and she was allowed up.

Jason tried to clear the fog from his head. It felt like it weighed a ton. He felt someone put something over his mouth and slowly the world came into focus.

The EMT's were giving Jason some oxygen. He turned his head and saw Carly standing by the doorway. She was unsuccessfully trying not to cry.

He was finally able to sit up and he pulled the mask off. "Where's Elizabeth."

Carly stared at him. The panic started to rise within her and she said. "She's not here."

Jason gasped for breath as someone pushed him down on the bed and put the mask over his face.

Sonny walked up behind Carly. "How is he?"

"Not good. Elizabeth is missing."

"Fuck."

Sonny picked up his phone and notified Max to start looking.

Jason finally sat up again and the EMT's left.

"You want to try and stand?" Sonny said.

Jason nodded.

Sonny helped him stand up but Jason collapsed back down on the bed. It took two more times before he was able to walk a few steps.

"Jason, you need to rest."

"No. She's gone. Helena warned us."

"I've got everyone on it."

Jason sat back down. "Did you have Stan bring up surveillance?"

"Yes, but you're not going to like it."

"Tell me." Jason yelled.

"We think it was Tom Baker or Yergin; whatever he's going by these days."

Jason almost felt his heart break. Carly gasped and started crying.

Jason was lost in his thoughts. He couldn't believe he got to Elizabeth so easily. He didn't know what to do.

Sonny picked up the phone. "Stan, I need you to check various camera's around the city. We have to find Tom and Elizabeth."

He shut the phone and looked over at Jason. He oozed pain and regret. Sonny knew that Jason would never forgive himself if Liz was harmed. And he couldn't blame him. If he were in the same position, he would be losing his mind about now too.

"We're going to find her." Sonny said quietly.

But, Jason didn't hear him. All he could think of was Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth's head hurt. She grimaced as a sharp pain dashed through her head. She tried to focus but everything was fuzzy. She went to touch her face and realized that she was tied up. Panic started to rise as Liz realized that she wasn't at the penthouse.

When her head cleared she knew exactly where she was. She was at Wyndemere.

She struggled against her restraints and looked around the room wildly.

"Come out and face me you fucking bitch." She yelled. She hated Helena in this moment and was ready to give her a piece of her mind.

The door slowly opened and she gasped. Tears sprung up in her eyes. And then the anger came.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She screamed.

Tom smiled and walked into the room. "Now, is that any way to greet me? I'm your gift."

"What? Did you think I'd throw a parade? I want to make a return."

He walked closer and Liz shivered. "I missed you my love."

Liz was trying not to give into her fear and be brave, but having him so close was messing with her head.

He reached out to touch her leg and Liz flinched. "Don't you dare put your filthy hands on me. You pig."

Tom smirked and lighted moved his finger over her ankle. "I plan on doing really filthy things to you. If you relax, maybe you'll enjoy it."

Liz felt the panic rise again. She closed her eyes tight. It was her worst fucking nightmare and she had no idea how she was going to stop it.

* * *

Helena watched the monitor. Tom even grossed her out. But, if she didn't get what she wanted, who was she to deny him his pleasure.

She picked up the phone and called Jason.

"Hello Mr. Morgan."

Jason shook with fury. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Don't worry. She is in safe hands."

"You are calling that rapist safe?"

"Oh come on Jason, people change."

"This is not some stupid game Helena. If he hurts her I will rip your fucking limbs off."

Helena paused for a moment. She knew she was going to have to kill Jason. There was no way in hell he would let her get away with what she did.

"You're right. It's not a game. If you give me what I want, you can have your precious Elizabeth back. You have 2 hours. If I don't get the stone by then, I will let him have his way with her. 2 hours."

Jason heard the phone click. He gathered his composure and then called Max. "I want to speak with Lucky."

* * *

Milo drove his boss to the safe house. He had never seen Jason so angry before and it scared him.

He pulled up and Jason barely let the car stop before jumping out.

He strode through the front door and Lucky was sitting in a corner rocking back and forth.

"Where would Helena take Liz?"

Lucky just sat there gazing into space.

Jason walked over and stood in front of him. "Where the fuck would she take her? Answer me!" He bellowed.

Lucky looked up at Jason and smirked. "Why should I tell you?"

Jason growled and lifted Lucky up off the floor. "I will do things to you that you've never heard of. You will beg me to kill you but I will keep you alive and awake for days while I drill holes in your body and make you feel pain like you have never felt before. Answer me and you live. Say something stupid and you die."

Lucky swallowed hard.

Jason dropped him back down to the floor and stared at him. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Lucky looked around wildly. "Wait, I think I know where she took her."

Jason removed his hands from Lucky's neck.

"Wyndemere."

Jason cleared his throat. "Lucky, Helena gave her to Tom."

The blood ran out of Lucky's face. "What? But, he's in jail."

"Not anymore. Helena pulled some strings. She drugged the ventilation system at the The Towers and he took her."

Tears welled up in Lucky's eyes. "I'm sorry. How can I help?"

"Are you willing to come with me and help me navigate?"

Lucky wiped his eyes and shook off his fear. "Yes."

"Let's go."

Lucky followed Jason to the car. He had to make it all up to her. She didn't deserve to be raped again. He had failed her the first time, but he had no plans of failing again.


	28. Chapter 28 – To the Rescue

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. EchoZ – I think from a villain standpoint, they don't want to give you that much time. It would take Jason 5 minutes to hand over what he has. Jason did threaten her.

Virgy15 – To make it a little realistic, he has to touch her a little….sorry.

Guest – Re: cheer for Lucky. I went back and forth but I realized that Lucky knows Wyndemere so I decided to redeem him a little.

**Chapter 28 – To the Rescue**

Lucky looked over at Jason. "Do you have a small sketch book or something I can draw on?"

Jason nodded. "Look in the seat pocket behind you. I think Liz keeps one there."

Max fumbled around and found it and handed it to Lucky. He then began sketching a layout of Wyndemere.

"There are a lot of rooms. I'm not sure where he'd take her. It might be better for us to split up."

Jason looked in the rearview mirror at Max. "Lucky, you'll stay with me and Max will take the map."

They pulled up to the docks and boarded the launch. It was really foggy, but Lucky assured them that he could get them there safely.

"Max, if you find her first, just call me. Don't touch her okay. I don't know what kind of shape she'll be in."

Max grimaced. "Okay boss. I already called Johnny & Francis and they are on their way."

"Good, we need all the help we can get."

* * *

Tom sat and stared at Elizabeth. He was practically salivating. He had a little over an hour until he heard from Helena. The problem is that he knew he wouldn't be able to help himself. She was all he dreamed about. He had thought of nothing but her all of the time. Everything about her consumed him.

Elizabeth laid there staring at him. There was no way to prepare for what he was going to do to her. So, she decided to check out. She couldn't fight, she was tied down. And Tom was the type to like a struggle. She closed her eyes and started thinking about the island and Jason. She opened them back up and pretended that she was in Jason's arms. No one could hurt her she thought as her eyes glazed over.

Tom watched Liz and stood up. He ran over to her and grabbed her face. "What are you doing? Come back to me." He said shaking her. "No!" He yelled.

* * *

The launch finally pulled up to the island and the men jumped out. Jason followed Lucky up to the house. It was hard to see everything with the fog but at one point Lucky noticed a light on in the far corner of the 2nd floor. He pointed and Jason nodded.

They quickly moved up to the house and took out a few guards. Lucky grabbed one of their guns. They split up and Jason followed Lucky upstairs.

One of Helena's men jumped out and Jason shot him dead. They were soon under fire and Lucky & Jason traded shots with 4 other men.

Helena watched the monitors. "Damn him." She yelled. She called Tom. "She's yours."

Tom smiled and hung up. He put the phone down and picked up some scissors.

"It's time my love."

Liz didn't move. She just stared off.

He methodically cut her pants and ripped them off from underneath her. "I prefer you in red."

Liz still didn't move. Tom was getting mad. He started to cut open her shirt when he heard the gunfire getting closer. He stopped and barricaded the door.

"Where were we? I need you here with me Elizabeth." He said shaking her head.

He shook her again. "Snap out of it." He yelled.

He started to touch her leg and said. "Jason is dead. You are mine now." Elizabeth suddenly started screaming at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Jason heard it and motioned for Lucky to move forward. Someone popped out of room and the bullet grazed Lucky.

"Fuck." Lucky said grimacing.

Jason shot the man and looked over at him. "You okay?"

"I'll live. Let's go."

Jason took the lead and made it to the room. He did everything he could to open the door. He could hear Liz screaming and it was breaking his heart.

"Lucky, is there another way in?"

"Maybe, follow me."

They went to the next room and Lucky led him to the window. They looked out. Jason could see Johnny down below.

"Johnny, cover me." He yelled.

Johnny nodded. Jason saw him point to the next room over and fire. He climbed out on the ledge and slowly eased his way towards the little balcony outside of the room Liz was in. "I'm coming baby." He said softly.

* * *

Something inside Liz had snapped. When she felt him touching her she just lost it. She bucked and twisted but she just couldn't get enough leverage.

Tom smiled with glee. "I like it when you fight baby."

"Fuck you." She said spitting in his face.

He slapped her. Liz's head flew back and she whimpered softly. "Don't make me hurt you. I will if I have to."

She could hear him unbuckling his belt. "Please don't hurt me." She said sobbing. "I can't do this again."

"You belong to me Lizzie."

Tom dropped his pants and walked towards the bed. "You have way too many clothes on."

Liz squeezed her eyes shut. She sobbed as the words Jason is dead repeated over and over in her head.

All of a sudden, Jason crashed through the window. Glass went everywhere and Tom just stood there looking at him. Jason held the gun up. He shot Tom in the crotch twice and watched him go down.

He looked over at Liz. His eyes filled with tears. A bruise was already forming on her face and her eyes were squeezed shut.

Tom moaned on the floor. "She's mine."

Jason ignored him. "Baby, it's Jason. I'm here."

Liz whimpered and started screaming again. "Don't touch me. Please… I'm begging you. Please don't rape me again."

Her words stung him to his core. Jason took a deep breath and slowly moved towards the bed. He took the scissors and cut her legs free and then stepped backwards.

Liz thrashed and kicked.

"Elizabeth." Jason said hoarsely. "Open your eyes baby. I'm right here."

"No….no….. you're not real. Jason is dead."

"Please Liz. I'm begging you. Open your eyes."

He cut her hands free and stepped back from the bed.

Liz got on her hands and knees and crawled to the other end of the bed and pushed herself into the wall.

Tom moaned again. Liz's eyes flew open as she screamed loudly.

Jason aimed the gun at Tom's mouth and fired again. He was having a hard time keeping it together.

"He's not going to hurt you baby. He's dead."

Liz started sobbing. "Shut up! You're not real." She screamed as she put her hands over her ears.


	29. Chapter 29 - Aftermath

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Virgy15 begged so I guess you can have another chapter today. Kcke2pen – I know! Lrobinson01 – She is a sick bitch!

Chapter 29 - Aftermath

Jason slowly walked towards her. "Elizabeth, please open your eyes."

Liz shook her head no.

Jason sighed. "Remember when I found you in the snow and took care of you in the cabin?"

Liz slowly shook her head yes.

"Do you remember how I was going to shoot a snake and you killed it with a knife?" Jason said as his voice broke.

Liz whimpered.

"Do you remember when that crazy cricket attacked you? Baby, it's me. I'm real. I'm right here." Jason said softly.

Liz stopped crying and stared at him. She was shaking as she reached out her hand and Jason took it in his. He put her hand over his heart.

"Jason?" She said barely audible.

"I'm right here."

With a wail, Liz jumped into his arms and clung to him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here faster." Jason said with tears falling down his face.

It was not physically possible for her to be any closer to him, but she still tried to meld her body into him more. Jason held her until she finally calmed down and stopped crying.

"We need to get out of here." He whispered.

He tried to let go of her but she dug her body into him.

"I need to move the dresser from the door so we can escape. I'll be right back."

Liz tentatively let go of him and moved back onto the bed. Jason jumped up and moved the furniture away and opened the door.

He grabbed a blanket and then went over to the bed and carefully wrapped her in it. He gently picked her up and walked into the hallway where he found Lucky.

"Let's get out of here."

Lucky nodded. "Follow me."

They made their way downstairs and into the yard. They all climbed into the launch.

* * *

They got a safe distance away and Jason looked at Johnny, "Blow it up."

Johnny nodded and made the call.

"Baby you are going to hear an explosion, but we're safe. It won't hurt us."

Liz nodded into his chest.

The explosion was crazy loud. Liz grabbed Jason and he squeezed her tighter. "It's okay."

At one point, Liz looked up and her eyes met with Lucky's.

His eyes filled up with tears. He knew the look in her eyes and he always hoped that he would never have to see it again. "I'm so sorry." He said softly.

Liz stared back at him and mouthed, 'thank you', before nestling back into Jason's chest.

They finally made it to the docks.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No." She said softly.

* * *

Johnny pulled up the car and Jason slid inside. Johnny knew it was bad. Seeing the look in her eyes was killing him. They finally made it back to the penthouse. Liz had fallen asleep so Jason put her to bed and came back down.

"Did he rape her?" Lucky asked.

Johnny cringed inside and waited for Jason to answer.

"I don't think so. But, she's still pretty messed up."

Lucky stood up. "I'm going to go. You should get back upstairs. She'll need you when she wakes up."

Jason stopped Lucky. "I might not have found her in time if it wasn't for you so, thanks."

"I'm just glad that for once, I didn't let her down."

Jason watched as Lucky left.

"Lucky, why don't you go back to the safe house? Max will take you. Helena is still on the loose."

"Okay." The truth is that Lucky was exhausted. He knew he was no match for Helena.

* * *

Carly walked through the door. "Is she is okay?"

Jason's eyes filled with tears and Carly held out her arms. "You saved her Jason. Its' going to be okay."

"You didn't see her. She didn't even believe it was me."

The look in Jason's eyes was scaring her. "Did he rape her?"

"I don't think so."

"Can I go see her?"

"I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Trust me Jason."

He nodded and watched Carly walk up the stairs. She sat on the bed watching Liz sleep. She saw the marks on her face and arms and started to cry. Liz jumped up suddenly gasping for air. "Carly?"

"Hi. I was just checking on you. Jason is downstairs."

She brought her knees into her chest. "I feel so dirty. I can still feel him touching me." She said quietly shivering at the thought.

"Do you want to take a shower or bath?"

Liz looked up at Carly. "Bath."

Carly got up slowly and then went into the bathroom. She ran the bath water for her and then after a few minutes she walked back to the bed. She held out her hand and Liz took it. She led her into the bathroom. "I'll be right out here when you are done."

Liz nodded. "Thank you."

Carly shut the door and went back into the bedroom. She rummaged through the drawers and found some underwear and some pajamas. She guessed that Liz would want to cover up.

After about 20 minutes she knocked lightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm getting out now."

"Take your time."

Liz stared down at the bruises on her arms and softly cried. She wished that she could scrub them off. She knew her face was probably bruised so she decided she would avoid the mirrors tonight. Liz just couldn't handle it.

She got out and put the towel around her and dried off. She wrapped it around her. "Okay."

Carly opened the door and without looking up at Liz, she put the clothes down on the counter and left. Liz changed and came out into the room.

Carly had pulled down the covers and held them open while Liz climbed inside.

She kneeled down. "I want you to know that if you need to talk or anything, I'm here for you."

Liz reached out and touched Carly's hand. "Thank you. You've already helped me so much."

Carly tried not to cry and nodded. "Do you want Jason?"

Liz nodded.

"Okay, I'll go get him."

Carly left the room and went down the stairs. Jason looked up at her and Carly fell into his arms sobbing. She quickly got herself together. "I'm sorry. It's just the look in her eyes. It's just crushing me right now. She took a bath and she's in bed. She wanted to see you."

Jason nodded. "Thank you for taking care of her. I was scared she wouldn't want me around her."

"I really wish I didn't have to. I wish she didn't have to go through any of this."

"Me too."

He walked her to the door and gave her another hug before shutting it behind her.


	30. Chapter 30 – Helena

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. I know it's a hard read. Klj5017a – I totally agree with you re: Liz's treatment or lack thereof. Liz has only been with Lucky and Jason in this fic. But, I still have some therapy written in.

Chapter 30 – Helena

He walked upstairs and went inside the bedroom. Liz was lying in a ball and peeked up at him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What do you need?"

"You."

He was so scared to touch her or be near her. Liz could tell he was being apprehensive. "Please, I need to feel normal. Will you lie next to me?"

Jason nodded. He took off his shoes but left his clothes on. He turned off the light and climbed into bed. He moved closer to her and felt her snuggle into him. Jason started to put his hand on her but thought twice of it. Liz grabbed it in midair and pulled it to her belly. He didn't move. He just listened to her breathing until he knew she was sleeping, and then he cried.

* * *

About 2 hours later, she had a nightmare and woke up thrashing and screaming. He moved away from her and called out her name until she woke up. He listened to her gasp for air until she finally looked over at him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to you faster." His said with his voice overflowing with emotion.

Liz lunged into him. "It wasn't your fault." She stammered. "You saved me. I tried to lay there and think of you but then it just got to be too much. He made me feel so weak and helpless."

"You are the strongest person I know. He was a monster; one you never have to worry about again."

Liz sighed. "I'm sorry about the nightmares."

"It's okay. I'll take care of you. I love you so much."

Liz cried softly. "I love you too."

She woke up a few more times and finally settled in and slept. Jason got up and went downstairs. He made a few calls and changed into his wetsuit.

* * *

The guard opened the door and Carly walked in.

"Sorry to call you so late."

"It's no problem."

"She's been asleep for a while. I need to go take care of Helena."

Carly nodded. "Be careful Jason."

He hugged her. "Just climb into bed so she knows someone is there."

Carly nodded and went upstairs.

Jason grabbed his waterproof backpack and put a couple of guns in there and left. He had murder on his mind. There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone take her from him again.

* * *

Jason, Milo, and Johnny got into the small boat and headed out to Helena's. When they got closer, they cut the engine and rowed. The yacht was pretty dark. Johnny stayed in the boat and Milo and Jason slipped down into the cold water. They watched the guards walk away and then climbed into the boat. They pulled out their guns and snuck up behind them; easily doing away with them. They made their way down to the staterooms where Jason found Nik and told him to stay put. He'd come back for him. They finally found Helena's stateroom and went inside.

They flicked on the light and Helena jumped up. Andreas jumped up as well and Milo put a bullet between his eyes.

"Was that really necessary?" Helena said.

Jason studied her. "You don't seem too afraid."

"Death is just another adventure."

"I've thought of so many ways to make you suffer."

"Oh please. You're such an amateur. Tell me, how is Elizabeth?"

Jason didn't move. It took everything within him not to strangle her with his bare hands. "Once she knows you're dead, she's going to be fine."

Jason looked over at Milo. He grabbed a chair and ordered Helena to sit down. She got out of bed and sat in the chair.

"What are you going to do, tie me to a rock and throw me overboard?"

"That would be way too quick and merciful."

Milo tied her up to the chair and then took a pill out of a bottle. They forced Helena to drink it as she gagged on the water.

Jason walked up to her and kneeled down. "That's a very special pill. Soon, you will be trapped inside of your own body. You will be able to hear, see, and smell, but you will not be able to move. You will rot in that chair watching your precious monitors. You will defecate and piss on yourself. And eventually, you will die of starvation and dehydration."

Helena's eyes grew big. "You can't kill me." She spit out.

"I already have."

Helena felt her legs start to go numb and started to panic. "You will pay for this."

Jason shook his head and stood up. "Good luck with that. And by the way, the effects of the pill can't be reversed." He said walking out of the room to the sound of Helena yelling and threatening him.

He went down to get Nikolas and Johnny pulled the boat up. They climbed in and headed back to shore. Milo stayed on the boat. He drove it further down the coast and docked it. He got in the ocean and swam to shore where there was a car waiting for him.

Jason had informed Nikolas about Wyndemere and headed back to the penthouse.

* * *

The full effect of the drugs had finally taken effect. Helena could not move or speak. She could see the monitors and she started to panic. She cursed Jason in her head as the finality of her situation finally hit her. Helena was going to die a slow and torturous death. In the days that followed, she would mentally beg for death. She even started to lose her grip on reality. Helena spent 8 days inhaling her own stench as well as Andreas's, before she died of dehydration.

* * *

Jason took a shower in the guest bedroom and changed. He checked in on the two women and Carly stirred. She got up and walked into the hallway.

"She's been agitated but she didn't wake up. Did you get her?"

Jason nodded.

"Good. I'm going into the guest bedroom if you don't mind."

Jason hugged her. "Thank you."

* * *

At one point, mid-morning, Liz woke up. She stared up at Jason who had finally given into his exhaustion, and gently touched his face.

Jason woke up but he didn't move a muscle. He felt her move up his body and then kiss his lips softly. She quietly cried as she laid back down on his chest.

"Baby?" He said softly.

Liz jumped a little and then looked up at him. Jason still had his eyes closed. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"It's okay. Helena's taken care of." He said softly.

Tears poured out of Liz's eyes. "Thank you."

Someone knocked on the door downstairs and Liz jumped again.

"Wait here." Jason said moving off the bed. He went downstairs and opened the door. It was Carly.

She handed him a bag. "I got up early and went and got some breakfast from Kelly's. They put her favorites in there."

She handed him some coffee. "That's for her too."

Liz had come partially down the stairs. "Carly?"

Carly was still outside. She hadn't intended on staying. "Hi. I brought you some breakfast and some coffee."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

"You need to keep your strength up."

Liz rubbed her belly. "I'm actually a little hungry."

Jason placed the bag and coffee down on the table.

"Will you stay with me awhile?" Liz asked.

Carly smiled and walked inside. "Of course."


	31. Chapter 31 - Coping

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Virgy15 – Thank you! Glad you all are happy Helena is dead.

Chapter 31 - Coping

Jason shut the door and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to go change."

Liz waited until he disappeared and then turned back towards Carly.

"I know it's ridiculous because I love Jason, but I'm not sure how to react around him."

"Does he make you nervous?"

Liz sighed. "Yes and no. I kissed him while he was sleeping." Liz said blushing. "It was easy because he was so still. I know he would never hurt me logically. But emotionally, it's like every movement scares me."

Carly nodded.

"When I close my eyes I keep seeing Tom but at the same time, I have no problem lying in Jason's arms. I feel so fucked up right now."

Carly took a deep breath. "I think you need to give yourself a break. What you went through was terrifying. The fact that you even want to be close to Jason shows just how strong you are."

Liz made a little noise. "I don't feel strong. It's not like he raped me again."

Carly bit her lip and then said, "Liz, look at me."

Liz looked up.

"He invaded your space again and taunted and touched you. He held you captive and messed with your head. It's going to bring up a lot of stuff up. I can't even imagine how scared you were."

"But Jason shouldn't have to suffer."

"You need to stop worrying about Jason and take care of yourself right now. He will give you what you need. He was just scared for you. And yes, he feels guilty, but who wouldn't? You just worry about what makes you comfortable and what you need to get through this, okay?"

Liz nodded. She ate some food and asked Carly to talk to her about anything else. Carly told her a story about something crazy Michael did and Liz found herself laughing.

Jason came down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go shower and change. I'll be right back." Liz said.

"I'll be here."

Carly listened to the bedroom door close and then said, "You can come out now."

Jason came back out and sat down next to her. "How is she?"

"Pretty fucked up. But, I know she'll be alright. She has you."

"I'm not sure I'm the best thing for her right now."

Carly smacked him on the arm. "Of course you are. You make her feel safe and she needs that. You just can't wear your guilt on your sleeve. And don't look at her like she's broken. She needs some normalcy."

Jason nodded. "I'll do my best."

"If you're unsure, ask her what she needs from you. Hell, she might not even know. But, just the fact that you care and ask will mean a lot to her."

"You're a good friend you know that?"

Carly smiled. "Haven't always been. But, I'm glad we worked it all out."

Jason nodded.

Liz came back downstairs. "Carly, did you tell him what Michael did?"

"No."

Jason smiled. "What did my boy do?"

Carly chuckled. "Well, he filled up a balloon with shaving cream and opened his window. He was trying to get Max, but after he dropped it, he realized it was Sonny."

Jason grimaced. "Ouch."

"Sonny was livid. Michael ran and hid and we didn't find him for an hour."

Jason chuckled. "He gets that from you."

Carly pouted but then laughed. "You're probably right."

There was a knock on the door and Johnny walked in. "The gangs all here."

Liz smiled. "Hey."

Johnny gave her a big smile. "Michael is outside. Is that okay?"

Liz smiled. "Yes."

Johnny held the door open and Michael came running in and jumped into Carly's arms. "Hey there Mr. Man." She said rubbing his hair.

He climbed down and looked over at Liz. She saw him staring at the bruises on her face and sucked in her breath.

"Hi. Mommy said a bad man hurt you. But I don't want you to worry because Uncle Jason will kick his ass for you."

Carly's eyes grew wide. "Michael."

Liz laughed through her tears. "That's good to know."

"And if he doesn't, me and Johnny will."

Johnny smiled. "That's right."

Liz smiled. "You always know the right thing to say."

"It's a gift." Michael said smirking.

"May I have a hug?"

Michael smiled. "Yup." He said allowing Liz to put her arms around him. He pulled back and kissed her cheek which surprised everyone. "Mom said it always helps to kiss it better. I'm really not sure that is 100% true. Parents lie a lot."

"Michael!" Carly said.

"But, I thought I do it just in case." He said shrugging.

Liz smiled. "Thank you. I feel much better."

"You're welcome. But, don't tell any of my friends I kissed a girl."

"Your secret is safe with me."

He ran over to Johnny. "Let's go to the park."

Johnny smiled and messed up his hair. "Let's go heart breaker."

Jason looked at Carly. "You know he's going to give you a run for your money right?"

"I was hoping I could send him to live with you."

The look on Jason's face was priceless.

Liz laughed. "Michael is welcome here any time."

"You're going to want to take that back at some point." Carly said standing up. "I'm going to go spend some time with him and embarrass him at the park. I'll check on you later."

Liz got up and gave Carly a hug. "Thanks."

They watched her leave. "I guess it's just me and you." Liz said softly.

Jason smiled.

Liz had noticed he wasn't looking at her like he had earlier and that the tension had eased a bit. "Did Carly say something to you?"

"Maybe."

Liz smiled. "I just need some time Jason."

"I know."

"But that doesn't mean I don't want you around me."

"Whatever you need."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Jason smiled and sat down next to her. "Sure, I'll even watch a chick flick."

"Damn, that must have been some talk."

"You know Carly."

Liz snuggled into his side. "It's going to be okay."

"Definitely."


	32. Chapter 32 - Therapy

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Ilovedana53 – Good question. She doesn't have a relationship with her parents. Grams doesn't live in Port Charles. And I mentioned Sarah. Her family will be addressed during her therapy. Our girl is going to be messed up for a while.

Chapter 32 - Therapy

Jason made some phone calls. He wasn't sure if Liz would be mad at him. He only knew that she needed help that he couldn't give her.

There was a knock at the door as Jason gazed over at Liz napping on the couch.

He opened it and looked at the woman standing in front of him. She was not what he had expected.

"Lainey Winters." She said extending her hand.

"Jason Morgan." He said shaking her hand. "Come in."

Liz sat up and wiped her eyes. She saw Lainey and she jumped up. "Sorry, I guess I fell asleep." She looked at the woman curiously. "I'll be right back." She said as she ran up the stairs to freshen up.

"She's still having a lot of nightmares. I'm really worried."

Lainey nodded. "I'll handle it. Why don't you step out for an hour or so?"

Jason nodded. "Okay." He said as he grabbed his keys and left.

* * *

Liz came back downstairs. "Did Jason just leave?"

Lainey smiled. "Yes, he'll be back soon. I'm Dr. Lainey Winters."

Liz shook her hand but she was not pleased. "I told Jason that I don't need a doctor."

"Please, can we sit down?" Lainey said motioning to the couch.

Liz nodded.

"I'm a psychiatrist. I'm here to help you cope with the trauma you experienced."

Liz sharply inhaled. "I don't think I want to talk about that."

"If you don't deal with this, it's going to affect your relationship and how you view yourself. You'll make choices that you won't understand, and your nightmares won't stop."

Liz's lip began to quiver. "I can't lose Jason."

"According to Jason, he's not going anywhere. He's not something you need to worry about."

Liz nodded.

"Are you willing to work with me? I'm not saying it will be easy, but it will be so worth it."

Liz sighed. She knew she needed help. But, she was so scared. She took a deep breath and looked up at Lainey. "Okay. I will try."

Lainey smiled. "Good. For today, why don't you just talk and tell me what's on your mind."

Liz looked down and started to talk. "I know he's dead, but I can't get him out of my head. It's like everything that happened is stuck on repeat. I know Jason would never hurt me but it's like I have to be the one that initiates any hugging or touching. He hasn't tried, but I think if he were the aggressor I would be totally uncomfortable." She paused and looked up at Lainey.

"It's because you need to be in control right now. Jason understands that. It's normal given all you've been through to have nightmares or flashbacks. I know they are painful, but it's like your body and mind are trying to make sense of it all."

Liz nodded. "He said things to me…. I hate him. I hate that he has interrupted my life again and made me feel so weak." Liz started to cry.

Lainey handed her a tissue. "He can't make you feel anything."

"Then why I do I feel so bad?"

"Because he scared you. He almost raped you again. You felt helpless and out of control. All the feelings you had when he first raped you came rushing back."

Liz nodded. "Thank God Jason found me. I didn't even believe it was him. Tom had told me that Jason was dead."

"So, on top of everything else, you were devastated that you lost the man you love."

Liz inhaled sharply. "I think that hurt me more than anything. I just started screaming for him. I knew if he was dead that no one could stop Tom. I started to lose hope and it went downhill from there."

Liz shuddered.

"Liz, are you feeling guilty for that?"

Liz nodded yes.

"You were under tremendous stress. What you felt was warranted."

Liz wiped her eyes. "Logically I know that but I just can't seem to get rid of all these feelings."

Lainey nodded.

"I know he's dead but I feel like I'm stuck with all of these memories and I just want to bury them and pretend that nothing happened, but I can't."

"It's better to talk and let them out."

Liz thought for a moment. "I guess in a weird way it does feel good to know I can say anything to you."

Lainey nodded. "You can. I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to listen and help you make sense of everything."

Liz sighed. "Thank you."

"I want to see you in two days. I'll come back here if that is more comfortable for you?"

"I would like that."

Lainey smiled and stood up.

The door opened and Jason looked inside.

"It's okay, we're finished for today." Lainey said smiling.

Jason walked in and looked over at Liz. She looked exhausted and her eyes were red and swollen.

"I'll be back in two days, same time."

Jason nodded. He watched her walk out and then walked towards the couch.

Liz looked up at him and found herself starting to cry again. "Can you hold me please?"

Jason nodded and sat next to her. "May I move you?" He said softly.

She nodded yes and Jason placed her on his lap. She snuggled into him and cried softly. Jason thought he would need therapy after this. He hated seeing her in pain.

"I love you baby." He said quietly.

Liz hugged him tighter. "Thank you for loving me and being patient. I don't think I could get through this without you. I love you so much."

Jason rubbed her back. "I'm yours forever."

Liz looked up at him. She could see the love in his eyes and it gave her strength. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him down to her. She softly kissed his lips and then pulled back and snuggled back into him. A tear fell down Jason's cheek. He knew how hard that was for her to do. But, he was so glad that she did it.

Liz smiled to herself. I can do this. She thought to herself.


	33. Chapter 33 – Ups and Downs

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Liz is going to be a little all over the place for a while, but she'll get through.

Chapter 33 – Ups and Downs

The next day Emily came to visit. Jason had called her and explained what happened.

Jason opened the door and Emily jumped into his arms. "Hi big brother." She said grinning. "I missed you."

Liz came from the kitchen and gasped when she saw Emily. "Oh my God." She said running towards the young woman smiling.

Emily hugged her tightly. "I missed you."

They both went over to the couch and Jason grabbed his keys. "I have to go over to the warehouse. Johnny is outside if you need anything."

Liz waved to him and turned her attention back to Emily.

"You have to tell me all about the trip."

Liz smiled. She told Emily all about what happened in the jungle. By the time she got to the cricket, Emily was in tears.

"Oh my God, I would pay to see that."

Liz was laughing too. It felt so good.

"She told her about Jason getting sick and then their island adventures."

Emily smiled. "You're in love with my brother aren't you?"

Liz smiled. "More and more each day."

Emily grinned. "Good, because he needed someone like you."

"I needed him too."

Emily hugged her.

"So, tell me about you and Cooper."

Emily fell back onto the couch. "Oh my God he is beyond hot and I can't stand to not be around him."

Liz laughed. "Have you….."

Emily grinned. "Yes, and it was the best sex I've ever had. There are no words."

Liz grinned. "I'm so happy for you."

"I asked him to move in with me."

Liz was shocked. "Really?"

"Yup. I think he's a little nervous about how Jason will take it."

"Well, you both can't live your life around what Jason wants."

It was Emily's turn to be shocked. "Wow. You do have a point. I actually read him the riot act."

"Did you?"

"Yup. I told him if he cared that much about what Jason thinks, that maybe he needed to move in with him."

Liz giggled. "How did that go over?"

"Well, I seduced him and then he agreed."

Liz smiled. "That's my girl."

"He's moving in on Saturday."

"Good for you."

"I seriously think he's it for me Liz. I love who I am with him."

Liz grinned. "I'm really happy for you both. Just take your time and enjoy each other."

Emily knew she was right. "I know."

"I'm so glad that you stopped by."

Emily smiled. "Me too."

"Have you heard from Nikolas?"

Emily nodded. "I ran into him at Kelly's yesterday. He was very concerned about you."

"I probably need to talk with him. He warned us about Helena and I owe him a thank you."

"I can't believe Wyndemere is gone."

"Part of me is glad and part of me knows it has to be hard on Nikolas."

"He's coping pretty well with it. He's staying at the Metro Court for now while he has something built."

"On Spoon Island?"

"No. I think he's done with that."

"Nikolas can wait Elizabeth. You need to take care of yourself first."

"Have you seen Lucky?"

Emily shook her head no. "Jason told me how Lucky helped. He disappeared. I'm not sure where he is."

Liz nodded. "I'm sure losing Luke was pretty traumatic for him."

"I want you to know that I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'm your girl. We can do some shopping therapy. Go out to eat. I'm always game."

Liz smiled. "That means a lot to me. I might have to take you up on it."

Emily smiled. "I really hope you do."

The door opened and Jason walked in.

"What are you doing back?" Liz asked.

"Just checking on you."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Jason nodded and went back out.

Emily's phone rang. "Shit, I have to get back to the hospital. Do you want to call someone to sit with you?"

Liz smiled. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Liz nodded.

Emily hugged her and reluctantly left. She walked out and looked up at Johnny. "Check on her every once in a while."

"No problem."

Liz looked around apprehensively and then settled onto the couch. She fell asleep for a while. Johnny checked on her a few times and saw she was sleeping. She was fine and then came another nightmare.

She jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen. She grabbed a knife and ran back into the living room.

"Come out you coward. I know you're there." She said as she sobbed and shook. "You will never touch me again."

She spun around with the knife waiting for Tom to jump out. Johnny thought he had heard something and opened the door. He saw Liz and got out his phone. He tried to call Jason but the line went to voice mail.

"Liz, it's Johnny."

"Stay back." She yelled. "Or I'll kill you."

Johnny sighed. She was breaking his heart. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Jason emerged from the tunnel and looked down at his phone. There was a missed call from Johnny. "Shit." He said changing lanes and heading back to the penthouse. He knew something was wrong.

Johnny called Cynthia. She made it upstairs fast and stood in the doorway. Liz was down on her knees holding a knife and she was clearly out of it.

Cynthia walked in slowly. "Liz honey, it's Cynthia."

Liz's head snapped up. "Cynthia, you have to get out of here, it's not safe."

"It's okay honey. Johnny is here. He won't let anyone hurt you."

Liz shook her head. "No…..no….. Tom is here. I saw him."

Cynthia got on her knees so she was eye level with Liz. "Tom is dead honey. He can't hurt you anymore."

Liz started crying more. "No, I saw him. He was right over there." She said pointing with the knife. Her hands were shaking but she gripped the knife even tighter.

Cynthia didn't know what to do. Jason finally made it and walked through the door.

"What happened?" He said to Johnny.

"I'm not sure. It may have been a nightmare. She insists that Tom is here and she won't let go of the knife."

Cynthia got up and put a hand on Jason's arm. "You have to get through to her."

He nodded and he dropped on the floor and crawled towards her. "Baby, it's Jason."

Liz began to cry harder. "Jason?"

"Yes. You had a nightmare. Tom is not here. I swear."

She shook even harder as she gulped for air. "Oh God Jason. It was so real." She said dropping the knife. "What is wrong with me?"

Jason picked up the knife and handed it to Johnny. He put it away and then grabbed Cynthia and they left.

Liz had stopped crying and she looked like she was going to pass out from exhaustion.

"Can I touch you baby?"

She looked into his eyes again. "Yes."

Jason crawled over to her and pulled her into his arms. She collapsed into him and he slowly stood them up and then he picked her up and carried her upstairs. She felt like she weighed nothing.

He laid her down into the bed and she buried herself under the covers and fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34 – The Heart of the Matter

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I know this is tough but I really wanted to do Liz justice. Virgy15 – Yes, there is light. But, she needs to talk about what has happened to her so she can move on from it. I think in the end you will all be cheering her on and happy!

Chapter 34 – The Heart of the Matter

Jason went into the hallway and called Lainey and told her what happened.

"Jason, this is not good."

"I know. What should I do?"

"Don't leave her alone again. If you can't be there, than make sure that someone else is physically in the room with her."

"What do I do about tonight?"

"Just stay close to her. She needs you. I will see her tomorrow."

Jason hung up the phone. He felt completely helpless. He walked back into the bedroom and sat down next to her. There were so many thoughts running through his head that he felt a headache creeping up. He went into the bathroom and to get some aspirin and heard her call out.

"Jason." She yelled.

He ran into the room. "I'm right here." He said sitting next to her. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

She pulled back to look at him. "Will you wait for me?" Her eye searched desperately for an answer in his.

Jason's eyes filled with tears. "I will say this as many times as you need to hear it. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. You are my heart Elizabeth Webber. I would rather die than give you up."

Liz felt the tears streaming down her face. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out."

Liz felt herself moving towards him. She took his face in her hands and she slowly kissed him. Jason closed his eyes as she laid little kisses over his face. She pulled back and he opened his eyes and then Liz kissed him again.

She blushed and pulled back.

Jason smiled. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Lay with me?"

Jason nodded and took his shoes off. He climbed in the bed next to her and Liz snuggled into his chest. Jason felt her hand go under his shirt and stop. Her breathing soon evened out and he knew she was sleeping. He kissed the top of her head and said a prayer to ask for help.

* * *

The next day Lainey showed up for their appointment. Cynthia let her in and then went into the hallway with Johnny.

"Hi." Lainey said sitting down next to her.

Liz wouldn't look at her. "Hi."

"I heard you had a bad nightmare yesterday."

Liz sighed. "I feel like a complete idiot."

"Don't be ashamed."

"I know. I'm traumatized. Right?"

Lainey sensed her change of attitude. "Liz, why don't you tell me how it was for you growing up."

Liz looked up her. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Trust me."

Liz shrugged. "I grew up in Chicago. I have a sister named Sarah and a half brother named Steven."

"Do you still speak to them?"

"Not really."

"Go ahead."

"My parent's names were Jeff and Caroline. They died in a car accident when I was a teenager. My grams raised me and my sister from then on."

"How did your parents treat you growing up?"

"I don't think they liked me very much."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I always felt like the outsider. I stayed to myself most of the time."

"Were you physically abused?"

"No. They just yelled at me a lot and told me that I'd never be anything."

"Why did you come to Port Charles?"

"Grams moved us here after my parents died. But, she moved to Florida last year."

"So you were raped in Port Charles?"

Liz nodded. "There was a Valentine Day dance and I thought I was going with Lucky and he stood me up for my sister. I went to the park and sat on a bench and someone grabbed me and raped and beat me. Lucky found me and took me back to his house."

"Go on."

"I didn't go to the hospital because I didn't want to face what had happened. So, they were never able to prosecute Tom."

"Do you feel bad about that?"

"Yes."

"Go on."

"Lucky helped me get myself together and eventually we fell in love. But Helena kidnapped him and brainwashed him. We thought he was dead. He came back but he didn't remember me or our love and he ended up sleeping with my sister." Liz sighed. "This must sound really ridiculous."

Lainey shook her head no. "What did you do about Lucky?"

"I sucked it up and went on with my life. It hurt. I thought he was the love of my life. But, I was use to disappointment."

"Then what happened?"

"I threw myself into work and then Helena kidnapped me and had her thugs beat me. They left me in the snow to die and Jason found me."

"Go on."

"He took me to the cabin he was staying in and took care of me."

"How did that make you feel?"

Liz blushed. "He was gorgeous and so kind. He made me feel safe and for some reason I knew right away that he'd accept me for who I am. Even after finding out about my past, he didn't judge me or try to fix me. He just listened."

"Sounds nice. So, you were able to accept Jason's love?"

"Easily. I don't know why. It was such a long process with Lucky; maybe because I was dealing with the rape or maybe because he always saw me as broken. Not that I can blame him, at the time that's how I saw myself. But, Jason and I just seemed to click and slide into this good place right away. He's my soul mate."

"Were you mad at him when you thought he was dead?"

Liz thought for a moment. "Maybe a little; everyone in my life has left me. Jason told me that he'd never leave me and then when Tom told me he was dead, I just lost it. I thought it was the end."

"How do you feel when Jason leaves you in the apartment?"

Liz grimaced. "A little sick to my stomach."

"Do you feel like he's not going to come back?"

"Sometimes I get a bit anxious if he's late."

"Are you scared that you can't do this without him?"

Liz nodded her head yes.

"I want to point out to you that after all the horrible things you have been through in your life, you are still standing and fighting. You did that. Sure, there were a few people supporting you but you did the hard work. Jason cannot make all of this go away for you. He can only love and support you."

Liz grabbed a tissue. "I know but it's so hard. Jason's love helped me really believe in myself again."

"And I'm glad because you do deserve to be loved completely."

"I do believe that."

Lainey smiled. "Good."

Lainey explained to her about abandonment and how it affected her choices.

"Now what?"

"There is no easy way to just make all of this disappear. You need time to heal. The nightmares might not go away for a while. But, I can tell you that as you process all of this, they will go away. And some day, all these bad memories will be overshadowed by all the good ones you'll create with Jason and your friends."

Liz smiled. "I really hope so. But, thinking back, that's all I've ever done. I know I can eventually let go of all of this. I've done it before."

Lainey smiled. "I'm really glad to hear you say that. Today was a good turning point for you."

Liz grinned. "Yes. It felt good."

Lainey stood up. "Do you want to see me in a few days or wait until next week?"

"Can I see you on Friday and then we'll start spacing it more?"

"Sure. I'll see you on Friday."

Lainey left and Cynthia came back inside.

* * *

"You okay?"

Liz smiled. "Actually, I feel much better."

"Good!"

"Want to play some cards?"

"I heard about you."

Liz grinned. "Come on, I'll teach you all my tricks so you can kick Johnny's ass."

Cynthia laughed. "That sounds good."


	35. Chapter 35 – Fighting for Normal

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews! There's some ups and down to come. Ilovedana53 – This is definitely a journey for Liz. And in the end, she'll be stronger for it!

Chapter 35 – Fighting for Normal

Jason came into the penthouse and stopped when he heard the women laughing hard. He smiled and walked into the dining room. Liz was doubled over laughing and Cynthia was trying to catch her breath.

He stood there watching them until Liz looked up and saw him standing there. "Hi." She said trying to get herself under control.

"Hi." He said smiling.

Cynthia stood up holding her stomach. "Okay, I'm out of here. Thanks for the lessons!" She said winking at Liz.

Liz stood up and gave her a hug. "See you tomorrow."

Liz walked over to Jason. "How was your day?"

"Oh same old same old. I almost threw Max and Milo into the water. And I got this splinter." He said looking at his finger.

"How was yours?"

"It was great. Had a breakthrough with Lainey and I feel much better."

Jason smiled. "Good."

"Stay here." Liz disappeared and came back with the first aid box and some tweezers.

"What do you think you're doing with that?"

Liz grinned. "Sit down. Let me take a look at your finger."

"It's fine."

"You are the worst patient. Now sit down."

Jason gave in and pulled out a chair. He held out his hand and watched her exam his finger.

"That looks really bad. We're going to have to amputate."

Jason stared at her. "Very funny."

She shrugged and smiled. "I thought so." She maneuvered the tweezers in her hand and she felt Jason flinch. "I didn't know you were such a big baby. I haven't even touched you yet."

Jason made a face and Liz went for the piece of wood.

"Ow." Jason said as Liz finally dug it out.

She put some medicine on it and looked up at him. "Do you need me to blow on it and kiss it better?"

Jason scowled. "That's it." He grabbed her and pulled her on to his lap as she yelped. He felt her flinch for a second and his face softened. "Sorry. You okay?" He could kick himself for forgetting.

Liz nodded. They stared at each other for a second and Liz grabbed his head and attacked his lips. He felt her tongue glance across his lips and he had to suppress a moan. He let her take charge as the kiss went deeper and then he slowly started moving his tongue to meet hers. She pulled back to catch her breath and then Jason leaned forward and kissed her gently before sucking her lip and then exploring her mouth again. They finally pulled apart as they both were slightly panting. Liz gazed into his eyes as she took in all the love Jason was giving her and snuggled into his chest. She could feel Jason's heart beating faster and smiled. She wasn't ready to go any further, but it felt so good to kiss him and let him kiss her back; without thinking of anything else but him.

After a few minutes she got up and put the first aid kit back.

Jason watched her walk away. He smiled as he thought about the kiss and what it meant. His girl was coming back to him.

Liz walked back into the room.

"Want to go over to Sonny and Carly's for dinner?"

Liz smiled. "I would love to get out of here and do something normal."

"Good. We have to leave in about an hour."

"I have no idea what I'm going to wear."

"You don't have to dress up."

"I know. But, I still want to look my best. I still have bruises on my arms and it's the summer. I don't know if I can cover them."

"Then don't. They don't define you and Sonny & Carly are not going to judge." He watched her withdraw a little. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's okay."

"You do what you feel comfortable with."

Liz smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, I'm going to have to go figure out what to wear, so many choices…."

Liz laughed. "Suck it up Morgan. I think I should pick what you are going to wear."

Jason looked surprised. "Hell no."

"What? You don't trust me."

He thought for a moment. "No."

Liz giggled. "I should be really hurt right now."

They walked up the stairs and Liz ran into the room and opened his shirt drawer. "Wow, there's black…..and more black…"

Jason frowned. "What? It's my signature color."

Liz shook her head and went back into the closet. "Here, wear this."

Jason frowned and grabbed the blue top. "Where did this come from?"

"I bought it for you while we were on the trip."

He made a face and Liz smiled. "Trust me, the blue will bring out your eyes more. And I might not be able to stop staring at you."

He smiled at her mild flirting and went into the other bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Liz put on a sundress on and some sandals. She grabbed a light sweater and headed downstairs.

She stopped when she looked up and saw Jason in the short sleeved button down shirt and she shivered.

"You look hot." She said smiling.

Jason shook his head. "Not as hot as you."

They walked out and headed over to Sonny's.

* * *

When they knocked on Sonny's door, Michael answered it.

"Aunt Liz! Uncle Jason!" He yelled propelling himself into Jason's arms.

Liz laughed. "Hey Michael."

Michael hopped down and ran to get his mom.

Carly came out of the kitchen and went into the living room. "Hey you two." She said giving them a kiss.

"It smells really good in here." Liz said smiling.

"I hope you have a big appetite. Sonny always cooks too much."

"I heard that." Sonny said coming around the corner.

He patted Jason on the arm and Liz gave him a little hug. "Good to see you."

"You too." Liz said smiling.

"Nice shirt by the way." Sonny grinned when Jason gave him a pained look and Carly started to laugh.

They all gathered in the dining room. Carly brought out the plates and some food and finally they were all ready to eat.

Sonny had made lobster ravioli and it was to die for.

"Oh my God." Liz said taking a bite. "This is so good."

Sonny grinned and took a sip of wine. "I'm glad that you like it."

Much to Jason's surprise, Liz asked for some wine. They all chit chatted and by the time they had left. Liz had drank about 4 glasses. Sonny and Carly didn't seem to notice, but Jason certainly did.


	36. Chapter 36 - Missteps

A/N – Thanks for the reviews thus far. Lol. No, I'm not turning her into an alcoholic. Here's a 2nd chapter for you.

Chapter 36 - Missteps

They got back to the penthouse and went inside.

"I feel so good." Liz said spinning around.

Jason knew she was buzzed. But, he just wasn't sure if there was a reason behind it.

She threw off her sweater and took off her shoes and then plopped down on the couch. Jason sat next to her.

"You tired?" He asked.

She smiled and stared at him. "Not at all."

Jason flinched at the look in her eyes and with a flash she was straddling him.

"What are you doing?" He softly.

"Loving you." She said bringing her lips down to his.

Jason didn't know what to do. He didn't want to insult her but at the same time, he didn't want to take advantage either. Her lips and tongue were driving him crazy and he found himself returning the kiss.

Liz felt his erection start to rise and started to grind into it which caused Jason to moan.

"Liz, we should stop." He whispered.

"But, I don't want to." She breathed out.

Jason grabbed her hips to stop her from moving. "Please baby, I don't think you are ready for this."

A flash of hurt went through her eyes as she froze and then backed off of him.

She bit her lip and tried not to cry. "What am I doing?" She said before running up the stairs.

Jason followed her but she ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Liz, please open the door. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Liz cried softly. "It was my fault. It's pretty pathetic that I have to get buzzed in order to have sex with my boyfriend."

Jason cringed. "I understand."

"Well maybe you shouldn't understand." She said flinging open the door.

Jason didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry." She said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Jason held out his arms. Liz didn't move at first but after a moment, she finally moved into him.

"When you are ready, I will happily make love to you again. There is no rush."

Liz sighed. "Thank you. I just want it to be normal again. I miss you."

"I miss you too baby."

They sat there for a few minutes before Jason pulled back. "Want some ice cream?"

Liz wiped her face and smiled. "Sounds good."

They went back downstairs and shared a bowl.

* * *

The next day Lainey came by again.

"So, anything happen yesterday?"

Liz put her head down. "I did something really stupid."

"Go on."

"I got a buzzed at dinner and tried to be intimate with Jason."

"And?"

"He stopped it because he didn't think I was ready."

"Were you?"

"No. I felt like shit and ran away from him."

"I know you want to get back to your life, but you can't rush it."

Liz stood up. "I know."

"Are you scared that if you and Jason aren't intimate that he's going to lose interest."

Liz stared at her for a moment and started to cry. She nodded "A little bit."

She sat back down and Lainey waited until she stopped.

"You know he loves you deeply right?"

"I know."

"What does having sex with Jason mean to you?"

"I don't know. I guess it makes me feel closer to him in a way. He makes me feel so good and I don't feel bad about having sex with him like before….."

"Did you feel that way with Lucky?"

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because he was kind of awkward with me so the rape was always this elephant in the room. I felt like he saw me as a victim."

"What are you scared of with Jason?"

"That I'm going to disappoint him. That I'll freeze. That he will get tired of me freaking out every 5 minutes. That I won't get over this…." She said her voice trailing off.

"But you got over it before right?"

Liz nodded. "I know it's not logical."

"Liz, are you mad at yourself?"

She glared at Lainey. "How could I not be?" She said standing up again. "I let that man mess with my head again. I can't be with the man I want to be with. How can Jason not look at me and only see that I'm broken?"

"Because just beyond the broken pieces is the woman he fell in love with. She's not gone. She's just fighting to cope."

The door open slightly and Liz jumped.

"Jason, I'm glad you're here."

Liz sat back down.

"Can you join us for a second?"

Jason sat down next to Liz.

"I want you to look at Liz and tell her what you see in her."

Jason nodded. "May I hold your hands?" He asked softly.

Liz shook her head yes.

"Elizabeth Webber, you are beyond beautiful inside and out. You are strong, smart, funny, and generous. Sometimes I look at you and I have to remind myself to breathe I love you so much. I feel like the luckiest man alive to get a chance to be with someone like you. And when we make love to each other, there are no words to describe the love I feel." Jason paused as a tear fell down his cheek. "I will never give up on you and I'll do everything I can to support you. I'm so proud of you."

Liz made a sound.

"Don't do that. I am proud of you. You are fighting for you; for us. You are not letting him win."

"I feel like he's already won, he came between us."

Jason sighed. "I guess I don't look at it that way. I feel like this is bringing us closer. Because in the end, you're going to be okay and that will bring us even closer together."

Liz looked Jason in awe. The tears were flowing down her face and she launched herself into his arms.

"It's okay baby let it out."

Liz cried for a few minutes and then slowly pulled away. Lainey handed her a tissue and she wiped her face.

"I want you two to take time to be intimate; just kissing and holding at first. It's all about building trust. You both need to take turns initiating."

She turned to Liz. "You need to be vocal. If something makes you feel uncomfortable, you need to say so and know that it's okay. Don't dwell on it, just try something different."

Liz nodded.

"So you have some homework." Lainey said smiling.

Liz blushed. "Thank you Lainey."

She got up to leave. "Jason may I speak with you for a second?"

Liz got up, "I'll go wash my face."

They watched her go up the stairs.

"Go really slow okay? I know it's hard being close to her and having to stop, but you need to be in control."

"I understand."

"She's fragile right now. But, I do think that's she's moving forward. When you initiate, move slowly to give her time to process. Is there a special place that maybe you can take her too where she feels really comfortable?"

Jason thought for a moment. "Yes."

"Then take her there overnight. I think it will help."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

"Tell Liz I'll see her on Tuesday."

Jason walked Lainey to the door and went upstairs.

* * *

Liz was sitting on the bed.

"I feel like a mess."

"Would you let me take you somewhere tomorrow?"

Liz looked up. "Road trip?"

Jason smiled. "Yes."

"Overnight?"

"Yes."

"I'm in."

Jason smiled. "Good, we'll leave after breakfast."


	37. Chapter 37 – Cabin in the Sky

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Virgy15 and ilovedana53 – It's hard writing Liz so messed up but things will be looking up soon! Chawkchic – I agree.

Chapter 37 – Cabin in the Sky

The next morning Jason and Johnny packed the SUV and they headed out.

"You're not even giving me a hint?" Liz said excitedly.

"Nope."

Jason drove for over an hour and by the time they got close to the mountains, Liz knew exactly where they were going.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Bringing me back here."

Jason smiled. "It's where I started to fall for you. I thought it might do us both some good to relax."

Liz smiled.

The mountains were beautiful this time of the year. Everything was so lush and vibrant. By the time Jason pulled up to the cabin, Liz was itching to get out and breathe the fresh air.

They unpacked the car and went inside. Jason put the groceries away and Liz put their bags in the bedroom.

"Can we take a walk?"

Jason nodded and took her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

They followed the path where Jason had pulled her on the sled. Liz grinned as she saw her rock and climbed atop it.

She took in the beautiful view and Jason stood next to her doing the same.

"I love it here."

"Good."

She gazed down into the valley and saw some horses running with their manes moving in the wind and wished she could be that free. Life had not been kind to her, but when she met Jason, all that changed for her. When they made love, that was when she felt free the most; like there were no one else on earth but them. And she realized that maybe it was the reason why she really missed it. He helped her down and they continued to walk until Jason said it was time to turn back.

* * *

They raced to the house and Jason let her win.

Liz set the table as he made some sandwiches. She turned on the radio and they ate and chatted. And after they were finished they settled onto the couch.

"Okay, first phase of our homework."

Jason smiled. "I'm ready teacher."

Liz grinned.

Jason turned his body so it took up the length of the couch and Liz sat in between his legs with hers on top of his.

She giggled and Jason smiled at her. "What are you laughing about?"

"It just seems so high school."

"Is that so bad?"

"No." She said smiling. "Maybe we should go out to the car."

Jason chuckled.

She eased her way closer. "Can you take your shirt off?"

Jason nodded and took his shirt off.

Liz never got tired of looking at his body. She ran her hands over his chest and sighed.

"Is it better if I look at you or close my eyes?" Jason asked.

"For now, close your eyes."

She just wanted to look at him without getting lost in his eyes. She admired his gorgeous body for another moment and then eased herself closer. She touched his chest and Jason jumped a little and they laughed. She leaned in and kissed him softly and then explored his lips with her tongue. Liz pulled back as she looked up at him dreamily.

"My move." Jason said softly. He took his arms and put them around her and pulled her closer as his hands travelled up and down her back.

Liz smiled and kissed him again, this time she kissed him more deeply. She pulled again and opened her eyes. Jason opened his and he leaned towards her slowly. Liz watched him as he moved towards her neck and softly licked and kissed it. Liz moaned as Jason moved to the other side. He pulled back and looked at her when he felt her tense a little bit.

"You okay?"

She nodded and dove into his chest. "You make me feel so good that it scares me a little."

"Liz, if we are doing our homework and anything makes you feel uncomfortable, then tap me twice okay. That way you don't have to feel bad for saying anything."

Liz smiled. "Okay. I'd like that better."

Jason adjusted the pillows and laid back and Liz laid between his legs. She snuggled into his chest and dozed off.

Jason watched her sleep. It was the only time that she truly looked at peace.

They have been resting comfortably when she suddenly screamed and jumped off of him.

"It's okay." He said watching her carefully.

Liz tried to catch her breath and finally sat down next to him.

"Would it help to tell me about it?"

She took a deep breath. "It's the same thing over and over. I'm tied up and he tells me your dead and I scream."

"What do you think it means?"

She sighed. "I think I was more scared of having to live without you then getting raped. I know I can survive being raped. But being without you…."

Jason moved her head so she would look at him. "I'm right here baby."

She hugged him tightly and thought for a moment. "I wish this wasn't so difficult. My whole life, everyone has left me. Lainey thinks that I have abandonment issues."

"So, what happened triggered them because…."

"Because I never acknowledged it. I just buried my feelings. You came along and you were a security blanket of sorts. You made me feel safe and loved. It was that safety and protection that I had never felt before. So, I relaxed and was able to be myself and thrive."

Jason nodded. "Makes sense."

"At the same time, your life represented danger. I think in the back of my mind I thought that you'd be taken away from me at some point. But, I love you so much, that I just didn't focus on it."

Jason sighed, he felt like he was a constant reminder of her biggest fear.

"I just need to sort it all out. Lainey thinks that accepting that I have a problem and dealing with it will help me get beyond this."

Jason was surprised by all her revelations because he thought her problems had more to do with being raped and then kidnapped.

"Of course, I'm still dealing with the fear surrounding what I went through. To tell you the truth, I'm glad this all came out so I can leave it behind for good. I don't want anything to come between us."

Jason smiled at her. "I think you're the bravest person I know."

Liz smiled. "Even more than Zombie enforcer?"

Jason chuckled. "Yes. I hide behind a gun. I ran from my past. I found you and I was able to feel deep love; something I didn't think I was capable of. Elizabeth, we saved each other."

Liz touched his face. "I love you so much."

Jason smiled. "I love you more."

She smiled and they kissed. "Let's sit on the porch."

"Okay."

They went outside to the porch swing. Jason sat on it and pulled Liz onto his lap. They both felt content as they watched the sky get darker and darker. Jason finally picked her up and went back into the house. They both felt a lot better about the future.


	38. Chapter 38 – Homework

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I think Liz is finally able to compartmentalize this a little more and it's helping her deal.

Chapter 38 – Homework

After dinner, they decided to work on their homework again.

Jason took off his shirt and sat on the couch and they got into the same position.

"Can I keep my eyes open this time?"

Liz smiled. "Okay. We can try."

She took a deep breath and took her shirt off.

Jason almost groaned when she threw it to the floor.

"What's wrong ZE you can't handle it?"

Jason swallowed hard.

"Suck it up Morgan."

Jason laughed. "I can handle it."

She smirked and pulled herself closer. "Can we just try to make out like we normally do? If I tense up, just slow down. I'll tap if it's too much."

For some reason, she was feeling more confident now that they had instituted the tapping rule.

"Okay."

Jason leaned forward and started kissing her. Her mouth felt so good and he wanted her so badly. He gently rubbed her back and grabbed her hair as his kisses melted her into him. They pulled back for a minute as they both were short of breath and then collided again. Liz could feel his hardness through his jeans and it took her aback for a minute. Jason held her face and they just stared into each other eyes until she was ready to continue. He paused before unsnapping her bra and she nodded yes so he continued. He kissed each shoulder as he pulled the straps down and then he pulled if from between them. The feel of her breasts against his chest gave him chills. He lifted her up so she was on her knees and he gently took one of her nipples in his mouth. Liz whimpered as Jason slowly hardened them with his tongue and teeth. "Jason." She moaned as he continued to suck and nip them. He felt her body shudder with pleasure as he pulled her into him. "Are you okay?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes. Please don't stop."

Instead of opening her jeans, he massaged her ass while he sucked and kissed her body. They both were getting lost in each other.

Jason went to lean her back onto the couch and the moment her back hit the surface, her entire body tensed and she wiggled from his grasp and pushed her way to the other side of the couch. She held her hand up to stop him from moving towards her, as she tried to catch her breath and make sense of what happened.

Jason didn't move. He was scared for her. She was visibly shaking.

He waited for her to calm down. "What happened?"

"Wh…when you laid me back, I flashed back to the bed and Tom and felt his hand on my leg. I'm so sorry."

"No….I'm sorry. I should have asked you first. I'm supposed to have control."

Liz moved towards him. "No, it's not your fault. We both had no way of knowing it would trigger that."

Jason grimaced.

"Jason, please don't give up on me. We were so close. I'm really trying to make sense of the nightmares. Look, I'm not even crying. I'm fine. I don't want you to be scared to touch me. You're not the one I'm afraid of."

It was Jason's eyes who were now filling with tears. Liz crawled into his lap. "Talk to me." She said holding his face.

Jason was breathing heavily and willing himself not to cry but he couldn't hold it in and hugged her as he let it out.

"Tell me how you feel Jason." She whispered.

Jason cleared his throat. "I feel helpless. It's hard seeing you so tortured. I just want to make you happy. And even though I know you are not jumping away from me because you're scared of me, it still hurts that I made you go there with my actions."

Liz pulled back and wiped his cheeks with her hands. "But, Jason, I can't get over it unless I go there. And yes, sometimes I cry but it's because I'm letting go of pent up emotions. Okay?"

Jason nodded.

"Can we stay here one more day? I just feel like we're making really good progress."

Jason smiled. "I just had a breakdown. You call that progress?"

Liz smiled. "Yes. You needed to let out your emotions."

"I guess."

"Come on, let's go have some pie."

Liz jumped up from the couch and Jason followed. They ate some pie and played some cards and then went to bed. Liz didn't have one nightmare.

* * *

The next day, they came in from a long walk and sat down on the couch winded. They drank some water and then Liz turned to look at him.

"I want to work on our homework again." She said smiling.

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Jason took off his shirt. He watched as Liz took off hers. And then he was in shock when she stood up and took off her pants. She smiled at him as she sat down between his legs.

"You look beautiful." He said softly.

Liz smiled. Even though she knew she still had bruises, she believed him. She loved how he made her feel so beautiful.

She climbed closer and started to kiss him. This time she didn't start slowly. She kissed him so hard it took Jason's breath away. He stared at her clearly distracted.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of Lainey."

Liz frowned. "Should I be worried?"

Jason chuckled. "No. She told me I need to have control and that kiss kind of threw me off my game."

"Well, at some point, we're both going to have to lose control."

Jason sharply inhaled as Liz kissed him once again with abandon.

"Elizabeth….." He said helplessly.

"Suck it up Morgan." She said grinning.

He pulled back and smiled at her devilishly. He put his hand over her bra clasp and when she made no move to stop him, he undid it. He pushed it out of the way and positioned her so that his mouth had access to her breasts.

"I'm going to suck it up alright." He muttered before taking a nipple into his mouth.

Liz smiled and then moaned as Jason masterfully teased and sucked her.

Jason slowly slid his hands into her underwear and cupped her cheeks. Liz moved into him closer and moaned as she felt his erection through his jeans.

He slowly moved one hand around her hips and then slid it between her legs. He slipped his finger inside her panties and moved it over her mound. He kissed her as he felt her wetness and then moved his finger over her clit. Liz pulled back and gasped. "Jason." She moaned as he moved faster and she rocked against his hand. Jason knew she was close so he sped up his pace and soon she started whimpering and making all kinds of sounds until she yelled, "Oh God." and the orgasm flooded her body. He stopped and pulled her into him as her body trembled. "You are so beautiful when you cum." He whispered into her ear which made her shudder again.

She got her breathing under control and then kissed him hard. Her hands found their way to his jeans button and she undid it. She pulled back and looked into his eyes as she unzipped him.

"Are you sure?" He said lovingly.

"Yes." She breathed into his mouth as she kissed him again.

She stood up and took off her underpants and Jason stood up and took the rest of his clothes off. He sat back down and held out his arms and Liz straddled him.

"We don't have to do this." Jason said softly.

"I want to." She said blushing. "I need you."

He kissed her gently and then deepened it. Liz felt like she was on fire. She could feel his erection brush up against her belly and it caused her whole body to tingle. "God I missed being inside you." He said he sucked on her swollen lips.

Jason squeezed her breasts as their kissing turned more passionate and then Liz broke away. "Jason please."

Looking into her eyes he said, "What do you need baby." He said with his eyes full of want.

"All of you." She said staring at him hungrily.

He raked his teeth over her bottom lip and flicked his tongue inside of her mouth. "Mine." He breathed out into her neck.

"Always." She moaned.

Jason helped lift her up and then took her hand and placed it on his tip. She guided him into her opening and then slowly started to slide down his length. She had only gotten half way when Jason moaned and started losing control. She sat all the way down and paused so she could savor the feeling of his cock buried inside of her and then she started moving. Jason touched her breasts with one hand and her clit with the other as Liz grabbed his shoulders and moved faster and harder.

"Baby you feel so good." Jason said breathlessly as Liz moaned with approval.

She moved even faster and she plunged down onto his hardness. The sensation of her tight canal and wetness was driving Jason insane. It felt like it had been forever since he had been so close to her and his body was melting into hers.

"Uh…..I don't think I'm going to last…." Jason said hoarsely before Liz plunged her tongue into his mouth and kissed him with every fiber of her being. She poured her soul into the kiss and Jason was drunk with passion.

She watched as his face changed and she knew he was close. In fact, she was close too. "Cum for me baby." She whispered looking at him hungrily.

Jason's body tensed and his breathing became erratic. He groaned, "Elizabeth." And his cocked jerked inside of her and his eyes shut. He released himself as Liz's walls clamped onto his cock and her body gave into the bliss.

Liz fell into his chest. He was still inside of her and she didn't want to let him go. "God I love you." She said smiling.

Jason could barely talk. "Love you too." He was physically and emotional spent.

She finally got up and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean them up. She looked in the mirror and smiled and then went back to Jason.


	39. Chapter 39 – Complacency

A/N – Thanks for the reviews Guest – An A for sure!

Virgy15 Definitely! Guest re: How come I never got homework like that? Lol I would have looked forward to it! Ilovedana53! Totally agree

Chapter 39 – Complacency

Liz smiled contently in Jason's arms. She was thinking about everything that happened and how far she had come.

"Thank you for being so patient with me." Liz said quietly.

"Thank you for trusting me."

"Do we ever have to leave here?"

Jason smiled. "I wish we could stay longer too."

Jason's phone rang.

"Boss, Nikolas tried to access the penthouse to see Liz. He was acting kind of strange; rambling about how much she means to him and that he had to see her."

"Just great." Jason said closing his eyes. "Keep an eye on him."

"That's the problem. We lost him. We followed him down to the docks and it was almost like he disappeared."

Jason frowned. He was thinking that maybe he was working the guys too hard. "We'll come back first thing in the morning."

Liz looked up. "What's going on?"

"Nikolas came to see you and the guys said he was acting really strange."

"You don't think that Helena did something to him while he was on the ship, do you?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. But, you need to avoid him at all costs."

Liz nodded and then sighed. "I knew the peace wouldn't last."

"Hopefully, there is nothing to worry about."

"Are you ready for extra credit?" Liz said smiling.

Jason grinned. "I'm always up for that."

He slowly kissed her and they pushed all their worries aside until nothing mattered but them and their love.

* * *

The next morning they took one more walk. They held hands and Liz soaked in as much as she could to memory. This would always be their special place, she thought looking at all the beautiful trees. Jason pulled her into him one more time and brought his lips down on hers as the breeze caressed their skin. They finally got back to the cabin and packed up the car and started heading down the mountain.

They held hands as Jason drove and Liz sang along to the radio. She turned and looked at him and smiled so brightly that Jason couldn't help but smile back. It was in that moment that he allowed himself to hope that everything would be okay.

* * *

Lainey entered the penthouse and was greeted by a smiling Liz.

"Well, someone had a great mini-vacation."

Liz grinned. "It was beyond my expectations."

Lainey sat down. "I take it the homework went well?"

Liz blushed. "Yes. It started out a little bumpy, but we worked it out."

"Good. I'm happy for you."

Liz drank some water. "I also thought a lot about how my past has affected my choices."

"Go on."

"My family can't hurt me anymore unless I let them. What they did to me, can't be taken back but I'm not going to let it define me anymore."

Lainey chuckled. "That must have been some good homework."

Liz laughed. "When I let go with Jason, it was like the weight of the world dropped from my shoulders. I know I still have a ways to go. But, things just seem clearer now. I want to leave Tom and all that pain in the past."

Lainey studied her for a moment. "What I don't want you to do is flip a switch and just turn your feelings off, because that's not really dealing with anything."

"How do I know if I'm doing that?"

"Well, let's talk about a few things. When you think of Tom right now, what do you feel?"

"I don't know. It kind of feels really distant."

"So, you feel disconnected?"

Liz shrugged. "Kind of." Liz sighed. "That's not good is it?"

Lainey held up her hand. "Don't' get ahead of me now. What I would like to see you do is get to a place where you can think about what Tom did but that the emotions don't affect you. That's different from being disconnected where you just turn everything off but you don't deal with it."

Liz nodded. "I understand."

"Right now you are on a high but at some point that's going to level off. Liz, you've held so much pain in your body for so long. And then you met Jason and you started letting some of it go. But, some issues are a lot easier to deal with than others. You're doing a great job though."

"So, basically you want me to be able to think about what happened, know it sucked, but not get an emotional charge from it."

"Pretty much."

"I can work on that."

"There are times that something is going to come up and piss you off. That's okay as long as you allow yourself to feel the emotion and then let it go."

Liz nodded. "Okay. I guess I have some more homework to do."

Lainey smiled. "Always keep your eyes on your end goal. It will help you get through it."

"I really don't know how to thank you Lainey. I feel like you're the 2nd best thing that has ever happened to me."

Lainey chuckled. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

They both stood up. "This is probably completely inappropriate. " Liz said moving towards her. "But, I'm going to give you a hug."

Lainey smiled and they hugged. "Are we on for next Tuesday?"

Liz nodded. "See you then."

She watched Lainey leave and then went in the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

The next few weeks were pretty quiet. Liz was doing much better and her relationship with Jason was doing very well too. Her nightmares were tapering off and she was starting to sleep through the night. There had been no sign of Nikolas and they started to settle into a little groove. She was preparing to go back to work and take her life back.

* * *

Liz had just finished getting dressed and Jason had gone downstairs to make breakfast. She had heard someone knocking and then realized that she didn't smell anything cooking. She put on her shoes and headed downstairs.

Liz walked into the living room and Jason was lying on the floor unconscious. She opened the door and Francis was unconscious too. He had a very weak pulse.

For a minute she panicked and then she checked Jason's pulse and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. She called 911.

"I have an emergency at Harborview Towers in the penthouse suite. There are two men down. Both are unconscious. One was hit with a blunt force object. Please send help. It's Jason Morgan and Francis Corelli." She vaguely heard the dispatcher ask her a question and mumbled her name. She ended the call and dialed another number. She put the phone on speaker and found Jason's pulse. She was in nurse mode.

"Jason?"

"Sonny, I'm at the penthouse. Jason is unconscious. I called an ambulance."

"It's that bad?"

Liz fought back her tears as she inspected Jason's head. "Yes. There's a lot of blood. I think his skull might be fractured and he's unresponsive. Francis is in the hallway. He has a pulse but it's weak."

"I'll send Johnny over with some backup."

"Thanks." She said softly.

She focused on Jason again. "Baby, I need you to wake up." She said loudly. She got up and ran into the kitchen and grabbed a towel and held it against his head.

At first Liz was really upset and shaken that someone came to her house and did this, but it soon turned to anger; anger so strong that Liz could almost feel her heart harden. It took 10 minutes for the ambulance to get there. Johnny ran in right before they showed up.

"Did you hear anything?"

"Only the knocking." She said checking the hand towel which was now soaked. "Check on Francis."

Johnny propped the door open and went back out in the hallway. "He's still alive. There's a huge bump on his head so he was probably hit too. The only thing I can think of is that he knew who hit him. His gun wasn't drawn."

Liz stepped back as the paramedics prepped Jason to be moved. A second set was working on Francis in the hallway. She barely felt Johnny put his arm around her as she watched Jason being wheeled into the elevator. They had told her that due to the severity of his injuries, she couldn't ride in the ambulance. Liz ran upstairs and got her purse and Johnny and Max took her to hospital.


	40. Chapter 40 – Hell hath no Fury

A/N Thanks for the reviews! Things are about to get interesting. Liz is about to get badass!

Chapter 40 – Hell hath no Fury

Liz ran to the nurse's station. "Where's Jason?"

Epiphany frowned. "Jason? They just brought in Francis, but I'm sorry Liz, Jason isn't here."

Liz spun around in time to meet Johnny's confused look and then turned back around to Epiphany.

"I called 911. I watched them put Jason on a gurney and push him into the elevator. What do you mean they are not here?"

Mac walked up at that time. "Where's Jason? We need to take him downtown and question him about what happened at the Towers."

Liz was about to scream. "Jason is lying unconscious on a gurney somewhere. The ambulance never made it here." Liz held up her hands. "Do you see the blood on my hands?" She yelled. "It's Jason's blood. Does the PCPD have it's head so far up it's ass, that you have the nerve to want to haul Jason down to the station when he could be lying somewhere dead?" She said bitterly. "Do you think he shot his own guard? Do you people have some ridiculous Jason quota you have to fill every month?"

Mac was completely taken aback. Not only had she said all of that with seemingly one breath, Liz had always been so sweet and kind. He was stunned by the attitude. Clearly Jason's lifestyle must be rubbing off on her. He thought to himself. "Liz, there are no records of an ambulance being dispatched for Jason; only for Francis."

Liz took a few deep breaths. "What the hell is going on around here?" She said gasping.

She didn't even notice the two blonde women who had walked up behind her.

"Do you know who might have taken Jason?" Mac asked.

Carly stepped forward. "Jason? What happened to Jason?"

Liz looked over at her. She was standing next to Lulu. "He's hurt badly. An ambulance took him from the Towers and then disappeared."

Carly gasped.

"Do you have any idea who might have taken him?"

Sonny walked up to the group.

Liz turned to Mac. "Nikolas Cassadine."

Lulu gasped. "Are you kidding me? What the hell would Nikolas have to do with this?"

Liz turned to Lulu. When Lucky cheated on her with Sarah, Lulu had sided with her brother and had said some pretty nasty things to Liz because she left him.

"I'm not discussing this right now with you Lulu."

Lulu was pissed that Liz was ignoring her. "You don't get to say crazy shit about my brother and then expect me to shut my mouth."

Liz almost growled at her. "Maybe if you occasionally shut that big fucking mouth of yours, people wouldn't think you are such a bitch."

Lulu lunged for Liz but Carly held her back. "I'd shut it if I were you." She said discretely.

Lulu looked up at Carly with tears in her eyes. "You're taking her side?"

"I'm on Jason's side and you are wasting precious time." Carly said through her teeth. "Why do you think it was Nikolas?" She said looking back at Liz.

"He was at the penthouse a few times and I was told he was acting strangely. Helena had kidnapped him and held him captive before she disappeared."

Lulu snapped again. "It's all your fault that my father is dead and Nikolas was kidnapped."

Liz spun around and walked towards Lulu with murder in her eyes. "Your dad and Helena did their sick dance for years. I had nothing to do with that. And Nikolas always gave that bitch the benefit of the doubt. He has never once lifted a finger to bring her down."

Lulu made a noise and Liz got right up in her face. "And if you say one more fucking word to me; if you even look in my direction, I will personally wire your fucking trap shut."

There wasn't a sound in the room as Lulu ran off. Everyone was in shocked at Liz's behavior.

Liz turned and looked at Mac. "Are you going to help me find Jason or not? And why haven't you interviewed the paramedics that brought Francis in?"

Mac threw up his hands. "He hasn't been missing for that long and…."

Liz held up her hand. "Stop. I don't have time for your bullshit. If this was about Maxie or Robin, you'd be ripping the city apart looking for them. I'll find him myself." Liz glared at Mac and walked away muttering, "Asshole."

Confused by Liz's attitude, Sonny looked over at Johnny and nodded for him to follow Liz. He just got to the elevator in time and they rode down in silence and then got into the car. Max pulled off and Liz finally allowed herself to cry. Johnny pulled her into him. "We'll find him." He said softly as Liz sobbed in his arms. She felt like she was physically in pain her heart ached so badly.

* * *

Nikolas looked at Jason lying on the gurney. "How is he?" He asked the doctor.

"Stable. He has swelling on the brain. If it doesn't go down in a few days, we'll have to do surgery."

Nikolas nodded. The doctor walked away. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." He said slyly. "The all- powerful Jason Morgan is lying here completely helpless. Helena would have loved to see that. But, alas, she can't because you killed her. You people never learn that Helena always gets the last laugh." He said smiling and walking out of the room. Now he just needed to lure Liz to Jason's side and revenge would be his.

* * *

Liz had barely slept. All she could focus on was saving Jason and wanting to rip Nikolas apart with her bare hands. Her eyes were dark and pure anger was fueling her every move. She flipped open Jason's phone and called Stan again. Jason had been gone for 24 hours and there was no word from his kidnapper and there were no leads. "Stan, check all the waterfront properties again. Look for anything that links Helena or Nikolas to the buildings. Helena likes to hide in plain view. And check the surveillance video here to make sure that Jason actually left the building." Liz was trying to think of every possible angle.

She could hear Sonny and Johnny arguing in the hallway. She threw down her pen and strode towards the door and jerked it open. "What are you arguing about?" She said staring them down.

Sonny totally lost his train of thought as he looked into Liz's eyes. He still couldn't get over how her demeanor had changed so drastically since Jason's disappearance. It was like she flipped some switch and went into bitch mode. "Liz, I'm sorry if we disturbed you."

She looked down at her phone and briefly smiled. "Get everyone in here. I just got a lead."

Johnny made a phone called and they all gathered into the living room.


	41. Chapter 41 – Tactical Moves

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! I do appreciate the feedback. LiasonLuv – Interesting perspective. I can see where you're coming from. Chawkchic – stay tuned some interesting things to come where Helena is concerned.

Chapter 41 – Tactical Moves

Liz waited until everyone was inside. "The abandoned building at pier 49 was owned by Helena. It hasn't been used for many years but Stan has video of various people going in and out of it in the last month. Most of the movements are made after midnight. The night Jason was taken, there is nothing but static on the cameras. They resume functioning at 6:00 a.m. the following morning. There's a possibility that Nikolas is accessing the building by boat or some kind of tunnel system."

Liz paused and looked up at Sonny.

"So, we make a move tonight."

Liz leaned forward. "May I propose that we wait until they are switching shifts which is approximately 12:45 a.m.? I want to take out as many of these assholes as we can."

Sonny smirked. He wasn't sure what was going on with Liz, but he couldn't agree more. "We'll take it from here." He said standing up.

Liz glared back. "I don't think so." Liz was getting sick of the whole a woman should be seen and not heard attitude that practically oozed out of the men in the room.

Everyone looked from Sonny to Liz. Max actually cringed.

"Liz, you are not trained for this. Let us handle it. I don't want you to get hurt. Jason would never forgive me."

Liz frowned. "If you think I'm going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs like a good little girl, you are sadly mistaken. You wouldn't even have this lead if it weren't for my persistence."

"Liz, be reasonable. We don't need someone extra to worry about. Jason is like a brother to me. I would do anything to bring him back. You'll just get in the way. And what happens if you have to kill someone?"

Now it was Liz's turn to cringe. She could see that she wasn't going to get anywhere with Sonny. So, instead of replying, she didn't say anything back and Sonny took her silence as a surrender.

She listened to them talk and then started formulating plans of her own. From the logistics of the building, she felt she knew where they were hiding Jason. There was a huge door and ramp at the back of it and that is where she planned to stakeout.

She waited for them all to leave. Sonny had left Max to stay with her. She went upstairs and got Jason's back up revolver which was a little smaller than his and fit more comfortably in her hands. She changed and dressed in all black and grabbed some extra ammo. Liz wasn't sure what condition Jason would be in but she felt he would need her if something went wrong.

* * *

Liz took a deep breath and opened the door to the penthouse. Immediately, Max stepped in front of her. "I can't let you leave."

Liz held the gun up and pointed it at Max. "You have two choices. You can either come help me, or I'm going to shoot you and it's gonna hurt." Liz didn't flinch.

Max stared into Liz's eyes and when he realized that she was completely unwavering, his shoulders dropped. "Okay, I'll come with you." He figured if he let her shoot him and then she left and got hurt, Jason would probably torture him more. He was also very aware that the safety was on the gun she was holding. He followed her into the elevator and they took it down. Max slid into the driver's seat and started to drive.

* * *

"Liz, I know you're upset but you're really not acting like yourself. What if you have to kill someone?" He said exasperated.

"Tell me something Max, if the situation was reversed and your brother was the one that was kidnapped, would you be off sobbing into your pillow or would you be doing what needs to be done to find him? Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I turn into a quivering mess every time something goes wrong. And to answer your question, if I have to kill someone to save Jason's life, then so be it. No one is taking him away from me."

Max really didn't know what to say. From his vantage point, Liz was completely out of control. But, there was no way he was going to let her get hurt.

"Pull over right there." She said pointing to a spot. Everything got more real as she watched the scene unfold before her. The truth was she was scared. But she couldn't let it control her. She knew that Jason needed her and that is what she chose to focus on.

They looked over at the larger building which was surrounded by total chaos, there were gunshots being fired in every direction and there were random bodies strewn around the grass. She wasn't sure which side was winning, but she prayed it was theirs.

Liz turned her gaze and scanned the complex. There was one main building and then two smaller ones. She focused in on one of the smaller ones and that was when she saw the van pull up and the back doors opened. She briefly saw Nikolas and then a gurney was being pushed out to the van. She touched Max's arm and pointed. At least she knew that he was alive. She thought to herself.

"Let's go." She said before opening the door and sliding out.

Max took the lead and they got as close as they could to where the van was parked, and hid behind a dumpster.

Liz watched Nikolas duck back into the building. They both aimed their guns.

"Aim for the guy in the back and I'll take out the driver." Max whispered.

Liz nodded and flicked off the safety. Right before the man closed the back doors Liz took a deep breath and shot him in the back. Max took out the driver and another man who had come out of the building and then they ran towards the vehicle. Liz hopped into the back with Jason, and Max slid into the driver's seat. The van was already idling so he took off.

Nikolas ran out of the building and stepped out into the street and shot at the van.

Max tried to swerve and hoped that none of the bullets had hit Jason and Liz. He made the first turn he could and then backtracked to the hospital.

Liz tried to shield Jason with her body. She felt the bullet pierce into her skin as it burned and buried itself into her shoulder. She grimaced and ignored it so she could check Jason's vitals as Max rushed them to General Hospital.

Nikolas was pissed that someone had stolen Jason from him. His plans were just failing all around him and his chances of getting Liz were shrinking before his eyes. He ran towards the parking lot and hopped inside of his car. It was time for him to disappear and regroup.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Max slipped out of the car and got some help. He didn't even notice that Elizabeth had been shot until they were standing in front of the nurse's station and Liz started to look pale and fell against him. He caught her and Epiphany ran over with a gurney.

Liz stared up at the ceiling tiles as she seemingly floated through the air. She could barely hear all of the voices yelling around her. All she knew was that Jason was safe and she finally closed her eyes.


	42. Chapter 42 – Out of the Abyss

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! I do love getting them and hearing about what you think! The Nikolas motive reveal is going to be pretty good. But, it's not for a while. Liz is so much more interesting when she gets a backbone. Kcke2pen – I couldn't have said it any better!

Chapter 42 – Out of the Abyss

Sonny walked into the waiting room. He was exhausted and was going nuts when they tore the buildings apart and didn't find Jason. He had a lot of injured men, and he was trying to get them all medical attention. When he had gotten the call from Max he was pissed and relieved at the same time.

"What the fuck were you thinking Max?"

"She threatened to shoot me."

Sonny shook his head as Johnny turned the other way so Max couldn't see him laugh. "She weighs like 90 lbs."

Max got closer to Sonny. "You underestimated her Sonny. She's a good shot. She took someone out tonight."

"Well you didn't know she was a good shot when you caved in like a fucking pu….."

"Gentleman, this is a public waiting room. I will not have you turning this place into a circus."

Sonny smiled at Epiphany. "We're sorry. We'll keep it down."

Johnny turned around. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"She got shot." Max said quietly.

"What!" Sonny yelled.

"Shhhhh." Epiphany spit out.

Sonny grabbed Max's arm and pulled him over towards the stairwell. "You let her get shot?"

"Boss, I was driving. She was in the back of the van with Jason and Nikolas was firing on us. If we hadn't of gotten there when we did, they would have driven off with Jason and he'd still be missing."

"Where is she?"

"In surgery. The bullet was lodged in her shoulder so they needed to take it out."

"And Jason?"

"He's in surgery as well."

"Call Carly, she'll want to know. When they get out, we need to make sure there is ample security. Nikolas donated a lot of money to this hospital, so I don't want him getting access to them."

They all walked back to the waiting area and sat down. Sonny rubbed his chin. "She really shot someone?"

Max nodded. "When she said she'd find Jason, she wasn't kidding. She wasn't going to let anyone stop her, including me. If you had told me that Liz would be participating in a shootout a week ago, I wouldn't have believed you."

Sonny thought of Liz holding a gun on Max and started to chuckle. The last day and a half had been pure insanity and he couldn't wait until things settled down.

* * *

Johnny sat next to Liz's bed. They were all taking shifts sitting with her. The men definitely had a new respect for her. And they were all determined to protect her at all costs.

She finally woke up a few hours later and she was murmuring Jason's name.

"Liz?"

She shook her head and tried to focus. "You don't sound like Jason." She said confused.

"Last I checked, I'm way more handsome." Johnny said laughing.

Liz smirked. "Johnny?"

"In the flesh. How are you feeling?"

"Groggy and sore. What happened?"

"You got shot protecting Jason."

Liz groaned and her head fell back on the pillow. "I remember."

"He's still in surgery but from what we hear, it's going well."

"Nikolas…"

"We haven't found him."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Do I have to do everything around here?"

Sonny smiled from the doorway. "What are you trying to say?"

Liz smiled. "Sorry I've been such a bitch, but if that's what it took so be it?"

Sonny chuckled. "It was a nice change of pace. I think you made Lulu pee her pants but otherwise it got Jason back, so I'm not going to complain."

Liz smiled. "You always have a way with words."

"You sure you're alright? I've been really worried about you."

"Why, because I found my backbone? I'll be fine once Jason is fine, don't worry."

Sonny nodded. "Carly wants to see you."

Johnny and Sonny walked out and Carly walked into the room.

* * *

"I came in here to tell you that there is only room in this town for one bitch, and that's me. If we're going to remain civil, you need to go back to the old Liz so I can do what I do best."

Liz smiled. "It was my alternate personality Lizzie."

"Uh huh."

"Fine, I relinquish my bitch crown. But, I reserve the right to wear it proudly when necessary. Happy now?"

Carly smiled. "Very." She sat down. "The guys paid me to say that because 'Lizzie" was freaking them out."

Liz grinned. "Well, I can't say that Lizzie is gone for good. A little toughness is good for me. I am sorry about the whole Lulu thing. I mean I'm not sorry for what I said, just that I put you in that position."

Carly shook her head. "No need to apologize. She had it coming. I think our big mouths would definitely be considered genetic cruelty."

Liz chuckled.

Carly put Liz's hand into hers. "Thanks for saving Jason. I seriously don't think I could have done what you did."

Liz smiled. "I think you would have."

"I know it's been tough for you being without him after everything that happened."

Liz nodded. "Don't make me cry Carly." She said biting her lip.

"Maybe you need to cry."

"I need Jason. I feel like a crazy person without him." She said crying.

Carly looked away. It was the first time she really saw how deeply Liz loved Jason. And she was scared that if Jason didn't pull through, Liz wouldn't make it.

"So tired Carly." She whispered.

Carly snapped her head back towards Liz and glanced back at the monitors. She had passed out. Her blood pressure was dangerously low and right before the machines started to sound, Carly ran into the hallway and yelled for help.

* * *

"Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

Everything sounded liked she was in some weird muffled tunnel. Some very blurry person was standing in front of her and he wouldn't shut up. Liz felt like someone had interrupted the best sleep of her life.

"Trying….to saleep." She whispered.

Patrick grinned at the frown on her face. "I need you to wake up."

"Five more minutes." She said groggily.

"Come on, let me so those beautiful eyes."

Liz finally recognized his voice. She tried to shake off the cobwebs and said, "Shut it Drake Jr. Don't you have someone else you can go flirt with?"

Epiphany laughed. "Now there's my Liz." She said chuckling.

"Your blood pressure dropped too low and you passed out. We adjusted your oxygen and have you on some medication. Other than that you're doing fine."

"Are you people trying to kill me?"

"Never, you're my favorite OR nurse."

Liz smiled. "Always the sweet talker. How's Jason?"

"He's in a regular room. He's stable. We had to remove some of the fluid. Now, it's just a waiting game."

"Are his chances good?"

Patrick squeezed her arm. "Yes."

"What about Francis?"

"He'll be fine too. He's sporting a concussion but other than that, he'll be okay.

She suddenly remembered what happened before she passed out and looked around the room. "Where's Carly?"

"You freaked her out. We almost had to sedate her. She kept rambling about if you die Jason would kill her."

Liz grinned. "Typical Carly. Now can I go back to sleep?"

Patrick. "Sure." He said watching her eyes close. "We'll wake you up in 5 minutes."

Liz's eyes shot back open and she glared at him. "If you want to live, you better make that 5 hours." She said closing her eyes again.

Patrick smiled and left the room.


	43. Chapter 43 – Wide Awake

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate the feedback. Ilovedana53 – Thanks for your review! I hadn't really intended for Liz to be pregnant in this fic. But, I haven't completely finished writing it just yet, we'll see. Lrobinson01 – thanks for making me smile! Kcke2pen – Glad you enjoyed it!

Chapter 43 – Wide Awake

Milo and Max sat in Jason's room waiting for him to wake up.

"Zombie Enforcer or Spiderman."

Max rolled his eyes. "Unless ZE can magically eat through his web, I'm going with Spiderman."

"Wrong answer bro. ZE would shoot him between the eyes before Spideygirl could even flick his wrist."

"Please, he could just use his web to take the weapon. And besides, Spiderman could outrun him."

Milo rolled his eyes. "No one fucks with ZE. And with his specialized highly advanced turbo motorcycle, Spideygirl would be pissing his tights trying to get away."

Jason had started to wake up mid-conversation. His mouth felt like cotton. He didn't open his eyes, but he said hoarsely, "Who is Spideygirl and who pissed their pants?"

Max jumped up. "Jason! You're awake."

"Can you drop it a few decibels, my head hurts."

"I'm going to go get the doctor."

"Not yet, why is my head stuck to the bed?"

Max grinned. "They have you in traction so your head doesn't move."

Jason frowned. "Where is Liz? Did they take her?"

"No. Um, she's in another room."

Jason's eyes snapped open. "What happened Max?"

"I have strict orders from Sonny that I'm not to tell you."

Jason did his best to glare. "Max, if you don't tell me I will shoot you when I can get out of this bed."

Max gulped. "No."

Jason stared at Milo. "Get me Johnny, now."

Milo pushed Max out of the way and they both ran into the hallway. Johnny came walking in.

"Well, look who's awake."

"Where is Elizabeth and what happened?"

"You always were grumpy when you woke up."

"Answer me."

Realizing that Jason wouldn't shut up until he told him what happened, Johnny decided to tell him the truth.

"She got shot in the shoulder, but she's fine. She's sleeping right now".

"How the hell was she shot?"

Johnny sat down and told Jason everything that happened.

"She saved me?"

"Yeah, go figure. She was like the fucking terminator. Sonny didn't know what to do with her. She even shot someone."

Jason was horrified. "She what?"

"She shot someone to stop them from taking you."

Jason closed his eyes. The last thing Liz needed was to have someone's death on her conscious.

"Is she okay?"

Johnny knew what he meant. "She's fine. I don't think she had a lot of time to process it though."

"She was just doing so much better. Now, I'm really worried."

"Hold on." Johnny picked up the room phone and dialed Liz's room. Sonny answered.

"Hello?"

"Sonny, it's Johnny, is Liz awake?"

"Yes. She just woke up."

"Put her on the phone please."

Johnny put up the phone to Jason's ear.

"Hello?"

Jason closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. "Elizabeth?" He said softly.

He heard a sob escape her mouth. "Jason?"

"Miss you."

She couldn't stop crying. "Miss you too."

"I told you that I'd never leave you."

She sighed. "When I saw you lying there….." Her voice got quiet. "Let's just say I never want to have to go through that again. And then when I got to hospital and you never showed up, I totally lost it. I yelled at Mac. I threatened Lulu. I turned into some kind of super bitch."

Jason smiled at her rambling. "That's an interesting super hero name. Do you have an outfit?"

Liz smiled. "This proves you have a one track mind."

"Only when it comes to you."

Patrick was walking into the room.

"I have to go but I can't wait to see you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Johnny took the phone away and looked up at Patrick.

"I just left her. We had a little scare when her blood pressure dropped but she's doing just fine now."

"Good."

"You on the other hand….. That was a really bad blow on the head you took. I had to do surgery to remove some of the fluid. I cleaned up some scar tissue, which should help if you've been having headaches."

"So, when can I go home?"

"Not for a few days I'm afraid. I want to keep the traction on you just a little while longer. We'll remove it tonight."

Jason wasn't happy. "I can't protect her if I'm lying in this bed. Nikolas is still out there."

"I'm sorry Jason but I'm trying to avoid clotting and brain damage here. You need to stay here."

Patrick looked up at the machine and he could tell Jason was getting upset.

"Jason I will sedate you if I have to."

"No drugs." He said loudly.

He picked up the phone. "Sonny put Liz on the phone."

"Liz, you need to make Jason calm down. I need him to stay in the hospital for a few days due to his injuries and he's upset about that."

He put the phone up to Jason's ear.

"Jason? Please do what Patrick says. I didn't go through all of this to lose you. I just can't handle any more stress right now and I really don't think you want super bitch to come out." She said smiling.

Jason sighed. "Alright. I'm sorry." He glared at Patrick for bringing her into it.

Patrick got back on the phone. "Thanks Liz." He said before putting the phone down.

"What next? Are you going to call my mommy?" Jason said sarcastically.

"If necessary, yes. I'm not letting you undo my handiwork. I have a reputation to uphold."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Oh wait, am I allowed to roll my eyes?"

Patrick smirked. "I'll check up on you later." He said walking out.

"Can you shoot him for me?"

Johnny chuckled. "Not until after you leave the hospital."

* * *

Epiphany and an orderly came into Liz's room to take her to go get a cat scan.

"I have a surprise for you." Epiphany said smiling.

Liz looked around. "This isn't the way…"

Her eyes got big as she saw Jason. They pushed her into Jason's room. She saw that his head was in traction and she knew that Jason must be miserable.

Liz's eyes filled with tears. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

Jason's eyes flew open. "Am I dreaming?"

Liz chuckled. "No. I'm here."

"God, you're so beautiful."

"Only you could think my hospital look is beautiful."

Jason smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I am now."

Epiphany smiled. "We have to go to your appointment."

"We'll talk later about what you were up to while I was sleeping."

Liz made a face. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I was sitting at home knitting."

Jason smirked.

Epiphany nodded to the orderly to push Liz out of the room.

"I'll see if I can arrange a visit for later." She said to Jason. "If you are good…"

They left and Jason looked over at Johnny. "You can add her to my hit list."

Johnny laughed. "You're on your own with her. She kind of scares me."

"Wus."


	44. Chapter 44 - Spinning

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! LiasonLuv & ilovedana53 –Nik's motivation will be a huge surprise….

Chapter 44 - Spinning

Patrick walked into Jason's room with a nurse. "Alright Jason, I'm going to take you out of the traction now."

Jason tried to stay still while the nurse and Patrick removed the contraption.

"Okay. Now, I need to do some tests." Patrick used a light to check Jason's reactions and then he asked him to try and sit up a little.

Jason tried and it was like the whole room fell away. He grabbed Patrick to keep from falling because he felt like the room was spinning wildly. He grimaced as he frantically tried to stop everything from moving but he couldn't. It was painful and Jason yelled out.

"Jason!" Patrick yelled. "Lie back on the bed."

Jason was having a hard time figuring out how and he was panicking. He felt like he was fighting for his life.

"Johnny, help me." Patrick called out.

Johnny ran around the bed and helped Patrick hold Jason down.

"You got him?" Patrick asked.

"Yes." Johnny said struggling to fight against Jason.

Patrick reached out and held Jason's head down. He moved it right and left and at different angles. "Hold on Jason. It will start settling down."

Jason was slightly shaking and he was starting to feel nauseous. "Make it stop." He barely was able to get out.

Johnny had never seen Jason react like that before. It looked like he was terrified.

Jason was gritting his teeth and breathing heavily. His eyes were full of tears and very slowly he started calming down.

"What the fuck Patrick?" Jason said gasping.

"I'm sorry. There was no way I could predict that you would get BPPV. It's a positional type of vertigo."

"Is it permanent?" Jason asked weakly.

Johnny let go of Jason since he had been still for a few minutes.

"No. There are ways that we can move your head to help remove the stones that were dislodged into your ear canal. Unfortunately, you'll have to experience this again in order for us to fix it. You had a severe blow to the head, so I'm not surprised at all that this happened."

Jason was still trying to settle his breathing.

"You okay?"

Jason nodded.

"Don't sit up again. I don't want to risk another episode right now. You don't have the strength to deal with it. We'll try it again tomorrow."

Patrick saw Epiphany in the hallway and ran out to her. "Is there any way you can get Liz in here?"

"Let me check on her and see how she's doing. Is Jason okay?"

"He just had a severe vertigo attack. I think it will help calm him if he could see her."

Epiphany nodded. "I'll do what I can."

* * *

"Hey there." Epiphany said walking into Liz's room. Sonny was sitting with her and she could tell Liz had been laughing.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"I just wanted to see if you were up for a little trip."

Liz watched her carefully. "What happened to Jason?"

Epiphany made a face. "How do you know something happened?"

"Cause I know your facial expressions. So, spill it."

Epiphany shook her head and chuckled. "I guess you got me. Jason had an extreme vertigo episode when Patrick tried to sit him up. It was really bad and he's a little freaked out."

"Take me to him."

"Only if you feel you can handle it."

"Epiphany!" Liz yelled.

"Okay. I'll get you transferred."

Epiphany went and got the transport gurney and an orderly as Liz explained to Sonny what happened.

They didn't want Liz to stand up, so they used the sheet to lift her onto the gurney and then got her situated.

Sonny followed them as they wheeled her over to Jason's room.

Patrick was still checking him out and Jason's breathing was still a bit erratic.

"There's my star patient."

Liz smiled. "Get out of my way Drake Jr. I need to get close to my man."

Patrick smirked and walked out of the room.

They pushed her close to the bed and Liz took Jason's hand. "Jason, look at me."

He slowly opened his eyes. He was exhausted.

"Patrick is trying to kill me." He said softly.

Liz smiled and nodded. "I know. I think he wants me all to himself. Although, I did accuse him of trying to kill me earlier too."

Jason smiled. "At least he's consistent."

"You okay?"

"Will be."

"Okay, I'll come get you in an hour." Epiphany said putting the lock down on the bed.

Johnny pulled Sonny outside so Jason and Liz could have some privacy.

"What happened?"

Johnny ran his hands through his hair. "It was horrible. I don't know if I can watch him go through that again but they are going to make him sit up again tomorrow so they can do some kind of therapy. I had to help hold him down. It wasn't pretty."

"Jesus. It's not permanent is it?"

"They say no. Patrick is hoping the second treatment tomorrow will do the trick."

Sonny nodded. "I don't think that Jason is going to let anyone else see him like that. So, I think you are just going to have to suck it up and be there to help."

Johnny nodded. "Mind if I go get some fresh air?"

"No. I'll stay here."

"Thanks."

* * *

Liz watched Jason's eyes fill up with tears. "I don't know if I can do this again tomorrow."

Liz squeezed his hand. "Do you want me to be there?"

"No. I don't want you to see me like that."

"Jason, I've seen you at your worst before."

"Not like that." He said trying to control his emotions. "I'm scared I'll hurt you if you're nearby."

Liz saw the look in his eye and decided not to fight him. "Okay, I will stay away."

"I'm sorry."

"Jason, I get it. My job is to love you and give you what you need. I will do anything for you."

"Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now close your eyes and try to sleep."

"I'm scared you'll be gone when I wake up."

"Just rest."

Liz watched him for a while and then fell asleep as well.


	45. Chapter 45 - Explanations

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Here's the talk you've been waiting for! I posted the first chapter of my new fic called Alliances. Check it out!

Chapter 45 - Explanations

Liz was surprised when she woke up in Jason's room. They were still holding hands. She looked at Jason and he was watching her.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

Jason smiled. "Of course."

"Some things never change."

"Are you ready to talk to me about what you did when I was gone?"

Liz sighed. "I can't take anything back. It is what it is. I'm not sorry for being a bitch. I'm certainly not sorry for finding you. And I'm really not sorry for shooting someone to save you. And I know you would feel the same way if the shoe were on the other foot."

Jason watched her. "I don't like it that you were even put in the position to risk your life."

"So, it's okay that you get to run around risking your life for everyone, but because I'm a woman it's not alright for me to protect the people that I love?"

Jason saw she was getting fired up. "It's not about you being a woman. It's about me not wanting to lose you because you're put in dangerous situations; situations that you're not used to."

"Jason, you showed me how to use a gun so that I could defend myself. I get that you don't want me to get hurt. But, I stood up for myself and it felt good. It felt great to rip Lulu a new asshole. It felt awesome to take charge and not be a victim. And yes I got shot. It sucked, but I'm fine. And sure, I may have even been a little out of control, but I'm trying to figure out who I am authentically. For so long, everyone expected me to be a certain way and God forbid that I should disappoint them. If there is one thing that I've learned from all of this, it's that I'm never ever going to go down without a fight again."

Jason smiled at her. "You finished?"

"I don't know. I'll let you know in a minute." She said biting her lip.

Jason smirked. "I'm not happy about all of it, but I hear what you are saying. I want you to be strong. I just need you to make sure you are careful."

Liz started to smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I thought you were going to yell at me."

Jason thought for a moment. "If you had asked Sonny for a job and decided to make it a career, then we'd have a big problem."

"Hmmm." She said pretending to think about the prospect.

Jason shook his head. "Why do you have to tease me so much?"

"Suck it up Morgan, it's what I do."

Jason eyes turned sultry. "If I could lift my head right now….."

Liz giggled. "Down boy, there will be plenty of time for that when we get out of here."

Jason smiled and closed his eyes. "Now that is something to look forward to."

"Sponge bath time." Epiphany said walking into the room.

Jason's eyes snapped open and he looked over at Liz who had busted out laughing. "The look on your face is priceless." She said trying to hold her shoulder with one hand and laugh.

"Don't pop your stitches Webber." Epiphany said smiling. "I'm just kidding Mr. Morgan. I need to take Liz back to her room." She said undoing the lock on the gurney. "We have to get you up and walking around. Patrick is going to try to get you out of here tomorrow."

Liz grinned. "Awesome."

Jason frowned at them both. "You're going to leave me with Patrick?"

"Don't worry, Johnny will protect you. Besides, he's kind of partial to brunettes." Liz said waving as she was pushed through the doorway.

Jason closed his eyes and started making some plans.

* * *

Lucky packed his bags and left the safe house. He headed for the airport with Nikolas weighing heavy on his mind. He wouldn't stop until he got some justice. He couldn't let the Cassadines get away with what they had done. Lucky had brought a one-way ticket to Greece. He wasn't sure if he'd make it back alive. But, he wasn't scared of death as long as he took Nikolas with him.

* * *

The next day, Jason was shocked to see Liz walking into his room. Her arm was in a sling and she was dressed in street clothes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jason's eyes were narrow as if he knew she had done something wrong. "I'm just wondering what deal you made with Patrick so that he'd sign your release papers."

Liz smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know….."

"Are you going home?"

"Nope." She said plopping down in a chair. "I'm staying right here."

Jason smiled. "I'd rather that you stay right here." He said patting the bed next to him.

She rolled her eyes. "If you're lucky, maybe I'll give you a sponge bath later."

Jason grinned. "Now you're talking Webber."

Patrick walked into the room. "Hey Liz. We still on for dinner?" He said wickedly.

Jason glared at Patrick as Liz tried not to laugh. "Why are you messing with my man's head like that?"

"Cause he's so easy."

Jason made a face. "Sure, pick on the injured person."

"Jason, it's time for the vertigo therapy. Is Johnny around?"

Liz stood up. "I'll go get him." She walked over to Jason and kissed him and then walked out of the room.

"Is she going to stay in here…." Before Patrick could finish Jason was speaking.

"No. I don't want her to see me like that."

Patrick was surprised. "I was hoping she would be here so I can teach her how to do it in case it happens while you're at home."

"I don't know…"

"Jason, I can tell how much Liz loves you. She'd never judge you. I cannot not stress this enough. It's very important that she knows how to help you in case you need it."

Jason sighed. "Let me talk to her a minute first."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Patrick walked out into the hallway. "Liz, go talk to Jason for a minute and then I'll start."

Liz nodded and walked inside the room. "What's up?"

"Patrick wants you to be in here so that you'll know how to handle it in case it happens at home."

"And are you alright with that?"

Jason didn't say anything at first. He thought about it carefully and then said, "No, but I understand where he's coming from."

"Jason, I need you to trust me. I'll sit over against the wall so you can't hurt me. And I will just watch what Patrick does to help you. I'm a nurse Jason. I'm not going to judge you."

Jason grabbed her hand. "I know. Okay, I agree."

Patrick and Johnny walked into the room. "Are we ready?"

Jason nodded. There was no way to prepare himself for what was about to happen. He was dreading it ever since Patrick had mentioned it the day before. He watched Liz sit against the wall and Johnny walked around the bed.


	46. Chapter 46 - Counterplay

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! I do appreciate the feedback. Don't forget to check out my new story Alliances. Just click on my name to find it easily.

Chapter 46 - Counterplay

Patrick took a deep breath. He was hoping that the vertigo wouldn't be as bad as the previous day. It was hard for him to watch a patient be in that much pain and not be able to do anything about it.

"Okay Jason, slowly sit up."

Jason started to sit up and he was actually able to rise up further than he had the day before. He was thinking that maybe it was gone when the room started spinning violently.

Liz watched Jason panic and try to grab Patrick to steady himself. He was moaning and gritting his teeth and it seemed like he had no control over his body.

Johnny held him down as Jason fought against him. Even in a weakened state, Jason was a powerful man and it took every ounce of strength Johnny had to hold the enforcer down. Patrick managed to hold his head down and then put it into several positions. Liz memorized them as Jason eventually calmed down.

"That wasn't as bad this time. It's improving." Patrick said watching Jason carefully.

Jason nodded. He couldn't speak yet, he was still trying to get his emotions under control.

"Jason, have you been getting any headaches?"

"No."

"Good. We'll try this again this evening. The faster we get rid of this, the faster you get out of here."

Jason nodded as he watched Johnny and Patrick leave the room.

Liz got up and walked over to him and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's going to be okay." She said softly.

Jason tried to smile at her. It might have improved since the day before, but it still took a lot out of him.

* * *

Lucky stepped off the airplane in Greece. It had been a long time since he had had been on Greek soil. He planned on staying in the outskirts of the city tonight and then he would figure out a way to gain access to the island. He had given his plan a lot of thought. Nikolas would not be expecting him and he was going to use the element of surprise to enact his revenge. He took a taxi to a remote hotel and checked in.

"Mr. Schemerman, let me show you to your room." The older woman said grabbing a key and smiling.

Lucky threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and followed her down a hallway.

"Here we are." She said handing him the key. "Towels are at the foot of the bed. Breakfast is at 8:00 sharp."

"Thank you."

He entered room and dropped his bag. He headed straight for the bathroom and turned on the shower and took off his clothes. Testing the water first, he slipped a hand inside and then stood under the showerhead. Thinking about some of the adventures he had gone on with his father, he smiled for a moment. Lucky knew that Luke would be very proud of him. He finished up and dried off and then threw on some underwear. Over on the table, his phone started vibrating and he picked it up.

"Elizabeth?"

"Lucky Spencer, where the hell are you?"

Lucky sighed. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Johnny just walked in here and told us that you were in Greece. What the hell are you thinking? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"My life doesn't matter right now Elizabeth. The only thing I care about is Nikolas's death."

Liz grimaced and looked over at Jason who was staring at her intently.

"Please don't do this Lucky. I know that we haven't been close for a really long time. But, Nikolas is not worth you getting yourself killed."

Lucky smiled. It was ironic that they were having this conversation. Hell, it was a miracle that she even cared enough to call him. "Thank you for your concern. Just take care of yourself and I'll see you when I see you."

* * *

Elizabeth heard the click of the phone. "Son of a b…."

"Don't let Epiphany hear you say that. You'll be putting $5.00 in the cuss jar." Patrick said walking into the room.

Elizabeth glared at him. "You mean the sexual harassment jar that is nearly full of slips of paper with your name on it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"All I know, is that jar is going to fund a whole night of drinking at Jakes."

"Well, you should be thanking me for being a playa then."

Elizabeth almost snorted. "Please. I don't know who told you that you have game Drake Jr., but they lied."

Patrick tried not to grin and held his heart. "You just know how to turn the knife, don't you Webber?"

Jason just shook his head. He was used to their wicked banter at this point and realized that Patrick was pretty harmless. He had already told Johnny to take him off his shoot to kill list.

"Although, I would love to continue our foreplay, I have some results from your last scan." Patrick said turning towards Jason.

Liz walked over to Jason and held his hand.

"The swelling has gone down tremendously. You of course need to take it easy, but if we can get your vertigo a little more under control by tomorrow, you'll be home before dinner."

Jason smiled. "That's great news."

Liz smiled and kissed Jason.

Patrick shook his head and started to walk out of the room. "You can try and make me jealous all you want Webber, but I know you still want me."

Liz practically choked. "Are you trying to make me relapse?"

Patrick smiled at her wickedly and walked away.

* * *

"So, what did Lucky say?"

"Oh the usual, don't worry, I'll be fine…blah blah blah."

"You want me to send some men over there?"

"I don't know. Part of me wants to go over there and throttle Nikolas myself."

"I'll at least try to put Stan on it and see if he can monitor the situation."

Liz grew quiet. Jason knew she'd talk when she was ready, but he was a little uneasy about the Lucky situation.

"A month ago, I wouldn't have lifted a finger for Lucky. But, things changed. He tried to make amends and I guess I allowed myself to see the good in him again. Losing Luke the way he did will forever change him. He's angry and emotional, and I am a little scared that he's going to do something really stupid. But, he's a grown man. I can't really stop him."

Jason cleared his throat. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you Jason." She said kissing him.

Emily walked into the room. "Break it up you two." She said smiling.

"Emily." Liz said hugging the younger woman.

Emily walked over and kissed Jason. "I heard you might blow this pop stand tomorrow."

"I hope so. You know I hate hospitals."

"Why did you two look so serious before I walked in here?"

Liz explained the Lucky/Nikolas situation and Emily sat down.


	47. Chapter 47 - Taken

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. It's about to really get interesting. I posted another chapter for my new fic Alliances today. Since I unexpectantly finished writing this one yesterday, I'm going to be posting that every day.

Chapter 47 - Taken

"I can't believe that it has come to this." Emily said softly. She had been in love with Nikolas since high school. He was the one she was going to marry and have children with. But, everything had gone wrong and the Nikolas that she fell in love with was gone.

"Emily, how long had Nikolas been acting strange before you broke up with him?"

"Um, maybe 2 to 3 months. Why?"

"I'm just trying to establish a time line." Liz said pausing to think. "So, describe how he was acting differently."

"He was just off. His temper was short. He didn't look at me the same way. It was kind of creepy. And then, he'd just disappear for several days at a time. He wouldn't call me and then he'd just reappear like nothing happened."

"Where is Cooper?" Jason asked.

"He's at the warehouse helping out with a shipment. We're supposed to meet for dinner soon. Milo is with me now."

"It's important that you always have a guard with you."

Emily smiled. "I understand Jason."

He smiled back at her. "Good."

"Emily, do you still have feelings for Nikolas?" Liz asked.

Emily stood up and paced. "I don't know; maybe for the old Nikolas. But, brainwashed Nikolas; not so much."

"But Emily, they are the same person. If we find Nikolas and contain him and he can be helped, what are you going to do?"

Emily looked up at Liz with tears in her eyes. "I don't know." Emily didn't even want to think about it.

"Do you love Cooper?"

Emily smiled. "I'm falling for him." It was true, Cooper was very good to her and she loved spending time with him. It was very different than what she had with Nikolas, but she felt like it could turn into something deeper. Cooper filled a void in her that she hadn't realized existed.

"Can he compete with what you had with Nikolas before?"

Emily groaned. "Why are you asking me all of this?"

Liz walked over to her and grabbed her arms. "Because, you need to think about it." Liz hated grilling Emily like this, but she really didn't want Cooper to get hurt. And most of all, she didn't want Emily to get hurt by Nikolas.

Emily hugged Liz being careful not to hurt her shoulder. "I know your right, but I will deal with it when and if it happens. I just can't go there right now."

They pulled apart. "Okay."

"Listen, I have to go meet Cooper for dinner. I'll touch base with you later. Keep me updated."

Liz watched her walk out the door. "Well, that didn't end well."

* * *

A nurse entered with some food. "Bon appetit."

Jason frowned as he stared at the mystery meal in front of him. Liz watched the nurse walk away and then giggled at the look on Jason's face. She ran to the door and made some motions with her hand and Max handed her a bag. She shut the door and went over to Jason. "You can thank me later." She pulled a bacon cheeseburger out of the bag and watched Jason smile. He took it out of her hand and unwrapped it and then took a big bite. "Mmmmm. That is good." He said chewing slowly.

She pulled out a second burger and started to eat it. "Gotta love Kelly's." She said savoring it.

They ate and then Liz messed around with his food to make it look like he had at least ate some of it. She handed him the jello. "At least suck that down."

Jason smiled. "You know all the tricks, don't you?"

She smiled. "Of course. I'm a seasoned nurse."

The nurse walked back in and took the tray. They chatted for a while and Patrick came back in and did the 2nd treatment. Jason did even better than before and was now able to sit up completely.

"You're doing much better Jason. I'm not saying that you will not have some episodes, but if we keep doing the treatments, it should right itself. I think you'll probably be released tomorrow." Patrick said much to Jason's relief.

"Have you been good today?" Liz asked Patrick.

He smirked at her. "I'm always good."

She rolled her eyes. "That's debatable." She said handing him the last cheeseburger.

Patrick faked like he was teary. "You do love me." He said opening up the wrapping and taking a big bite. "That's good."

Liz smiled. "Well, I had to say thank you for taking care of my man."

Patrick smiled. "I have to keep my girl happy." He said before walking out.

Johnny ran into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Emily. She never showed up for dinner."

Liz looked at Jason. "Nikolas."

Jason was beside himself. "Get everyone on it. Find her. Check all outbound flights; especially private jets heading to Greece. And call Sonny and let him know what's going on." He would do whatever it took to find her, even if that meant he had to do it himself.

Johnny nodded and left the room.

Jason looked up at Liz. "If we can't find her by tomorrow, we're going to Greece."

"Jason, I don't think we're both well enough to handle that right now."

"I'm not letting that madman kill my sister. Are you with me or not?" Jason said loudly.

Liz walked over to him and put her hand on his chest. "I'm with you, always. We need to try and get some rest. It's going to be along night."

* * *

Emily awoke to find herself inside of an airplane with several men holding guns.

"Mr. Cassadine is waiting for you at the house. We should be arriving in about 2 hours."

Emily sat up and closed her eyes. She didn't know what Nikolas was doing, but she knew that it wouldn't turn out well. She just prayed that Jason would send someone to find her and hoped that Nikolas hadn't gotten to them.

* * *

Lucky slowly moved his head out of the water. He was about a 100 yards from the island. He could see the house from a distance and hoped that he would be able to slip onto the island without being noticed. He dipped down below the surface and continued to swim to the shore.


	48. Chapter 48 - On the Road Again

A/N – Thanks for your reviews! The plot thickens! Don't forget to check out my new story Alliances. Just click on my name to find it easily.

Chapter 48 – On the Road Again

Sonny walked into Jason's room. "Any word?"

Jason shook his head. "No. It's like she disappeared. Milo has a mild concussion. It looks like they got him from behind."

Sonny looked over at Liz who was asleep on the pull out. "Johnny said you had him pack your bags and your two are going to Greece. Are you sure you want to risk that? You're not 100% and neither is Liz."

Jason sighed. "Sonny, I'm aware of that. But, what am I supposed to do?"

"You don't even know he took her to Greece. For all you know, they are still here."

"Let's just say I have a hunch. Lucky is already in Greece and I'm sure he's probably made it to the island."

"But, I don't care about Lucky. I care about you and I don't want to lose you because you are not at your best right now."

"Dammit Sonny, this is not open for debate. I will be fine. The vertigo is almost gone and Liz's shoulder is healing nicely."

"Why are you letting her come with you? She should stay here under my protection."

"Because there is no way she'll let me go on my own. Besides, if I do have an attack, she knows what to do."

Sonny ran his hand through his hair. He hated when Jason got like this. There was no reasoning with him. It was like he had a one track mind.

"Look, I'll be careful. I'll take Johnny and Francis with me. We'll be fine."

Sonny sat down and stared at Jason for a moment. "I guess there is no way I can stop you." He said solemnly.

"Just keep an eye out on Carly and Michael, we'll be back before you know it."

Sonny nodded. "Get some rest, you'll need it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Patrick reluctantly signed the release papers. When he found out that both of them were leaving the country, he wasn't happy about it. He gave Liz some meds just in case Jason had a severe attack and hugged her goodbye.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They silently rode to the airport to board Sonny's jet. Each of them going over things in their minds and planning the next step. It wouldn't be easy to get on the island unnoticed. Lucky had left a message for Liz that he was going to infiltrate the island via water and told her to tell Lulu he said goodbye and he loved her in case something happened to him.

They boarded the plane and she watched as the four men planned their strategy. Cooper had insisted on coming and wouldn't take no for an answer. She eventually fell asleep and Jason woke her up just before landing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Greece was beautiful. The drive to their villa was breathtaking. The roads were carved into the mountains and you could turn a corner and be on a steep cliff overlooking the ocean. The sun was setting and it glowed orange everywhere. And Liz wished that they were there for a vacation rather than the mess they would soon encounter.

They unpacked and the guards took off to handle different aspects of their plan. Liz stepped out onto the balcony and watched as the sky got darker and darker. Jason came up behind her and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you." He said softly kissing her neck.

Liz shivered as she felt his tongue and lips softly teasing her and she sighed. "Do we have time?"

Jason stopped and smiled. "We're not leaving until closer to midnight."

Liz turned in his arms and took off her sling. Jason pulled her into him, cupping her ass with his hands, and sensuously kissed her mouth. He helped her take her shirt off and he threw it into the room and he took off his. They crashed together again as Jason undid her bra and tossed it aside. He gasped as she unzipped his zipper and reached her hand inside. They broke apart, each taking off the rest of their clothes until they were both naked. They stood silent for a moment, admiring each other's bodies until Jason grabbed her waist and pulled her into him so hard it took her breath away. He reached down and touched her between the legs to make sure she was wet and Liz gasped as his fingers slipped inside of her. She leaned against the railing as Jason moved his fingers faster and sucked and teased her hardening nipples. "Please." She said wanting him inside her but Jason wasn't ready to go there yet. He found her bud with his hand and rubbed against it causing Liz to make the sexiest noise he had ever heard. His cock throbbed as she threw her head back and called out his name. "Please…." She said as the waves of pleasured ripped through her body.

He slid his fingers out and kissed her hard. "What do you want baby." Liz looked at him with sultry eyes as she panted. "Fuck me Jason." She said kissing him again.

He growled and pulled her up to him as she wrapped her thighs around his waist, and with one swift motion he entered her. He sat her ass down on the railing and pumped into her furiously. Liz moaned at the onslaught of pleasure and Jason grunted as her tight channel hugged his hard erection. He stopped and slipped out of her and turned her around. Liz bent over and gripped the railing as Jason lifted her up hips up a little bit and entered her so hard she screamed. She could see the moonlight start to reflect on the ocean as her body shuddered as a light wind chilled her hot body and then it suddenly went out of focus. Jason was fucking her so hard she could barely see straight.

And as she heard Jason's breathing changing and he rubbed up against her G-spot again, she yelled his name as she came with such an intensity that she almost collapsed.

Jason couldn't hold back any longer and his release flowed out of him as he continued to pump into her quivering body. He pulled out of her and pulled her into him to steady her as they both panted and were still lost in complete bliss. He finally picked her up and took her into the bedroom and they cuddled on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as lightly kissed her shoulder.

She almost purred before saying, "More than okay." Sex with Jason was always intense, but it just seemed to get better and better over time.


	49. Chapter 49 - To the Rescue

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Glad you guys liked the lovin'! Let the action begin!

Chapter 49 - To the Rescue

Liz changed into an all black outfit and put on some boots. She slipped the little black gun into her ankle holster on left leg and she put a switchblade into a band on her right leg. Jason walked over to her and put a Kevlar vest on her and secured it. He then put one on himself.

"Whatever happens, you have to stick by me."

Liz nodded.

"Keep the gun out in front of you, and keep your finger off the trigger until you're ready to shoot."

Liz nodded.

Jason put some ammunition in the pockets of both their vests. He put an earpiece in her ear.

"These are highly sensitive. You don't have to speak loudly in order for me to hear you. We're all using the same signal so we can keep in touch."

"Okay."

Johnny poked his head into their room. "Ready when you are boss. Stan is already on the boat."

What they were about to do was extremely dangerous and Jason was afraid that Liz would get hurt more than anything.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The yacht stopped about 2 miles away from the island. The zodiac boat was lowered into the water and they all got into it. Max started the motor and they headed towards the island. They chose to come in on the backside because there weren't as many hazards and there was a small beach.

It didn't take them very long to get there. Max pulled up on the beach and they dragged the boat in a little bit and covered it with whatever branches they could find.

They eventually got to the edge of the tree line and they could see the house.

"How many men do you count Francis?"

"There are about 5 around the perimeter."

"That's one for each of us." Jason said. They were all holding sniper rifles except for Liz.

They raised their guns. Jason waited until everyone was steady and in good positions.

"On three." Jason said before looking at the scope one more time. He got to three and they all fired. Liz watched as all 5 of the men dropped to the ground.

"Stan, can you hear me."

"Yes Stone Cold."

"Did you take out their security footage?"

"Yes. I looped the last hour."

"Good job. Out"

"Let's go." Jason said. Everyone but Cooper left their sniper rifle.

Liz held her gun out in front of her as they headed towards the house. She was scared but her need to protect Emily rose above everything that could go wrong.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky woke up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He had been hiding out in a storage area so he could get some sleep. He went to the door and when he saw no guards, he crept out. There was a door he had found on his way in that he wanted to go into. He guessed it led to some sort of basement or tunnel system like Wyndemere.

He opened it and walked down the stairs and started walking into a tunnel. There was dim lighting but it almost looked like a system of caves. It was very archaic. He finally realized that they were jail cells. Most of them were opened but there was one at the end that was not. He heard someone coming and ducked into the cell next to it.

He heard a noise and it sounded like someone opened a door. "Time for your medicine." The man said.

"No, please." A voice said back.

Lucky swore he knew the voice and stepped out of his cell. Right when the man was about to inject the prisoner, Lucky clocked him over the head with his gun. The man collapsed and fell to the side and Lucky stood there in shock.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They split up. Jason, Liz, and Francis went one way, and Max and Johnny went another. Cooper stayed outside with the sniper gun and roamed the perimeter so that he could provide help when needed.

They entered the sprawling mansion and went room by room. They went into a library and Liz looked around. "If this is anything like Wyndemere, then we need to find the secret passage.

Jason gave her a look.

"I'm serious." Liz said walking over to the fireplace. She moved several items without luck.

Jason looked at everything along the way and only two things stood out, a weird gargoyle looking sculpture, and a weird looking clock. Liz had already poked and tried to move the gargoyle so that left the clock. Jason walked up to it and moved the hands and then pressed the center button. There was a click and the bricks next to fireplace separated and Jason pushed it open.

"See, I told you." Liz said smiling.

They went inside and ended up in a corridor. There was a hallway and they followed it down. There was one door that was shut so Jason flung it open. A man immediately grabbed Emily and put the gun to her head.

"Put down your guns or I will kill her." The man said smiling.

"Don't put them down." Jason said quietly.

Liz was almost shaking as she kept the gun pointed. Jason could sense her nervousness. "Take a deep breath Liz" He said quietly.

Liz took one and re-focused her attention on the head of the gunman.

"I don't want to kill you man. But, I will. We're not backing down."

Emily was in tears and she tried to stop shaking but she was scared.

"Emily, everything is under control." Jason said evenly.

Emily focused on her brother.

"Stop talking to her!" The man yelled.

"Em what was I always reminding you to do when you were a kid."

Emily smiled. "I remember."

"Well do it."

Emily kicked the man's shin and bent over. Jason and Max took him out.

Jason ran over to Emily and pulled her up. She hugged him tightly.

"Tie my shoes right?" She said smiling at him.

"Right."

She hugged Liz and Jason frowned. "I should have taught you how to shoot a gun."

Emily grinned. "I already know how. Cooper taught me."

Jason looked at her with surprise. He handed her the man's weapon and Emily took it from him confidently.

"Emily, have you spoken to Nikolas at all?"

"Yes. He was just using me to get you two to come here."

"Let's go. Nikolas is probably in the ballroom." Jason said moving towards the door.


	50. Chapter 50 – Twists and Turns

A/N - Thanks for all of the review! You'll get some answers in this chapter!

Chapter 50 – Twists and Turns

Jason stumbled a bit and Liz steadied him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just got a little dizzy for a second."

Emily looked at him with concern. "When is the last time you had an attack?"

"At the hospital."

Emily was scared that they'd lose Jason at a critical time.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

They made their way back to the study and Emily led them to the ballroom doors.

"He usually has a few guards standing in the corners. They won't know we're coming, so that should give us the element of surprise."

Jason nodded. "On three…."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky swallowed hard. "Nikolas?" He whispered. "Is this some trick?"

Nikolas could barely talk. "Lucky?"

Lucky knelt beside him. "I'm sorry. I'll help you get out but I'm going to have to handcuff you until we figure this all out."

Nikolas nodded and Lucky placed the handcuffs on him. He helped him stand and at first Nikolas's legs buckled from the stress.

"I got you." Lucky said supporting his weight. They walked very slowly as Lucky steadied Nikolas with one hand and held the gun in the other and led him to the stairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Max and Johnny had killed at least 10 men in the area towards the back of the house. They ended up taking some of their guns so they wouldn't run out of ammo. They finally made it to a room and looked inside. "Holy shit." Max said. He opened the door and Luke Spencer was sitting on a chair.

"Well I'll be damned." He said chuckling. "What the hell are you two goons doing here?"

Max looked at Johnny. "I'm tempted to leave his ass here."

"Now now, be a good little mobster boy and get me out of these handcuffs."

Max rolled his eyes and took out this lock pick kit. He had the handcuffs off pretty quickly and Luke rubbed his wrists. "Damn that feels good. So, did you guys bring the calvary?"

"Not really. There are 5 of us plus Liz."

"You brought the Princess?"

"That's super bitch to you. Don't underestimate her. She'd bust a cap in your tired old ass in a heartbeat." Max said rolling his eyes.

Luke chuckled. "I bet she would."

"Don't make me sorry that I let you go. How did you escape the hotel anyway?"

"One of Nikolas's goons grabbed me in the nick of time. I was deaf for hours afterwards."

Max nodded.

"Where's everyone else at?"

"We all split up. Nikolas took Emily and your cowboy is roaming around here somewhere."

"Lucky's here?"

"Yup. He wants to kill Nikolas."

"That's my boy."

"Let's go." Francis said leading the way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason took out a couple of the guards. Nikolas took off through a passage and Jason yelled at Johnny to chase him. Johnny disappeared and the door sealed shut. Jason continued to shoot until they were all dead. Nikolas suddenly appeared in another doorway behind them and grabbed Emily who struggled in his arms.

"Back up." He yelled at Jason and Liz. They did what he said and slowly back up.

"Jason and Liz. I'm so glad you showed up. I've been expecting you. Welcome to the Cassadine family home. I'm afraid you won't be enjoying your stay." He said grinning.

Emily snorted. "I can't believe that I fell in love with a piece of shit like you."

"Now, now. That is no way for a lady to talk. I was the best thing that happened to you. You think that little mob boy can give you what I can?"

Emily rolled her eyes and tried to move his arm.

"Keep still you little bitch or I will end your life right now."

Emily stopped struggling and looked at Jason. Nikolas pressed a button on his watch.

There was a weird sound pulse that echoed off the walls and Jason stumbled backwards.

"Jason." Liz yelled.

He fell to the floor as the room started to spin.

"Shit." Liz yelled keeping the gun trained on Nikolas. "Jason hold on."

"Jason can't help you. He's a little preoccupied."

A door opened to the side and Lucky and Nikolas stepped inside the room.

Lucky stood there looking at the man holding Emily and then back at the man standing next to him.

"Where did you find that imposter?" Liz said.

"In the dungeons." Lucky said in shock.

"Drop your gun or she dies."

Lucky looked at Emily and then put the gun on the floor.

"Good boy. Now move down there and stay against the wall."

Lucky could see Jason thrashing on the floor and he looked over at Liz who was still holding her gun up.

"So, this poses a little dilemma doesn't it? You have no idea who the real Nikolas is."

Liz looked between the two men and then back at Emily who was now crying.

"Well if I shoot you both, then I won't have to worry."

"You're not that badass Elizabeth; not like your killer boyfriend over there."

"Cooper…line…up….." Jason managed to spit out.

"I'm on it. But which one?"

Jason couldn't answer, he had passed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"I'm going to ask you a question, and whoever doesn't answer it right, dies."

Nikolas tightened his grip on Emily. "That's not fair since Helena brainwashed me."

Liz moved her hand on the gun and got ready to shoot.

"Nikolas, what was Emily wearing on the night you first made love."

They both started talking and said the same thing. "A Halloween costume."

"What color?"

They both answered burgundy.

"What about her hair?"

The man holding Emily didn't say anything. Elizabeth looked down at the man on the floor.

"Long….wavy….and she had a jewel dangling on her forehead."

"Nikolas?" Emily said.

"I missed love my whole life, until I had it with you." He said quoting something he had said to her at the time.

Emily gasped.

Liz heard Jason's voice in her ear. "Aim at his head. Cooper go."

"Shoe laces." Liz yelled.

Emily stomped on fake Nikolas's foot and dove to the floor as Liz hit him in the chest and Cooper hit him between the eyes.

Liz looked at Emily as the door flew open and Luke, Max, and Francis ran into the room. Francis went over to Liz and grabbed her face. "You okay?" He said taking the gun from her hands.

She nodded.

Luke looked over at the two Nikolas's. "What the fuck?"

Lucky ran to his dad and hugged him.

"Johnny is stuck in the back passageway in the back wall."

Francis ran to the back and tried to find the lever.

Liz ran over to Jason and dropped to the floor. "Baby, are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Is everything still spinning?"

"No."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you."

"You did good." Jason said as Max helped sit him up.

Francis finally found the lever and Johnny walked into the room.

"What did I miss?" He said walking towards Liz.


	51. Chapter 51 - Perfection

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you were surprised by the 2 Nik's. I'm going to start winding this story down. But, I'm so glad all of you enjoyed it!

Chapter 51 - Perfection

Lucky spoke up. "Fake Nikolas was actually Conner Bishop. Helena brainwashed him into believing that he was Nikolas so that she could use him to kill Liz and Jason and get back the stone. First he tried to get Liz to lure Jason and then he took Jason to lure Liz. Bottom line is that he wanted them both dead per Helena. But, Nikolas said that he started to like Liz and his focused got skewed. Brainwashing isn't a perfect science."

Nikolas cleared his throat. "From what he told me, they took Luke because Helena wanted him to have to watch Lucky die. Taking Emily was just a last desperate attempt to get Jason and Liz to come to the island."

"That was one crazy old broad." Johnny said under his breath.

Jason got to his feet. "Let's get out of here."

Cooper watched from the door as Emily tended to Nikolas. He felt like he was watching his heart being broken into a million pieces.

Francis and Max helped moved Nikolas and Johnny and Cooper helped move Jason.

Max made two trips to get everyone back to the main boat. Emily and Nikolas went on the first run and that gave them time to talk before Cooper came back.

"What did they do to you?"

"I don't think you really want to know that."

Emily nodded. She could feel the tears building up.

"I missed you so much. I love you Emily."

Emily didn't know what to do. "Nikolas, there is something I have to tell you."

"Cooper?"

Emily was shocked. "How do you know?"

"Helena threw it in my face a lot."

Emily started to cry.

"I know this has to be very confusing for you. In the end, I just want you to be happy. If that happens to be with Cooper, I'll bow out gracefully."

"I don't know what to do."

"You're going to have to make a choice eventually."

"I know. Will you please be patient? I really need to talk to Cooper."

Nikolas. "Of course."

Emily let him on the bed and went and stood on deck. Cooper came up behind her and hugged her. "You okay?"

She turned around and buried her head into his chest. "I am now."

"I know you have some thinking to do. I can't really compete with you and Nikolas and your history. But, I'm crazy about you Emily. I think I felt that way since the moment I saw you. If Nikolas makes you happy, then I will step aside. It will kill me, but I will do it."

Emily hugged him tightly. "I just need some time to think but for now, can you please hold me a little longer?"

Cooper closed his eyes and savored the feel of her body. "Yes."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The boat finally docked and they all headed to the villa except for Luke and Lucky who headed back to his hotel room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz laid in Jason's arms. "I really wouldn't want to be Emily right now. For some reason, I just knew this was going to happen."

Jason stared up at the ceiling. "You did good tonight."

Liz smiled. "I was a nervous wreck. I thought I was going to accidentally shoot Emily."

"But you didn't. You stood up to him."

"I'm surprised that you let Luke walk away."

"Trust me, I was ready to throw him over the side of the boat. But, he did apologize to me on the way back."

"Luke admitted to being wrong?"

"Yup. He also told me that he regretted throwing you under the bus with Helena."

"If either one of them crosses me again, I'll take them out myself."

Jason chuckled. "Your hot when your badass."

Liz grinned. "Get some sleep, the sun will be rising soon."

They closed their eyes and fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason shipped most of the men home. Nikolas wasn't well enough to travel so Emily stayed as well as Cooper who wasn't about to leave her alone on a romantic island with her ex.

Jason had gotten up early and ran and errand with Emily. Liz woke up shortly after he got back and took a shower.

Jason kissed her softly. "Don't get dressed yet. I have something special planned for today."

Liz grinned. "That sounds intriguing."

Jason walked over to the closet and grabbed a wrapped present.

"For me?" Liz said smiling.

Jason put it on the bed and Liz started to unwrap at. It was a beautiful white sundress and sandals.

"Jason, this is so cute."

"I thought you'd look beautiful in it." He said smiling. "Emily helped me pick it out.

Liz hugged him and put the dress on. "It fits perfectly."

"Turn around."

Jason went over to the closet and changed into a white button down shirt and with some white pants.

"You can turn around now."

"You look absolutely gorgeous." She said looking at him closely.

Jason threw on some shoes and Liz grabbed some sunglasses and put some sun block on.

Johnny drove them to these beautiful gardens.

"Wow, it's beautiful here." Liz said admiring the gardens.

She went and sat on a little bench and Jason sat next to her.

"These last few months have been pretty crazy." Jason said taking her hand. "But, the one constant, has been you."

Liz turned to him and smiled.

"Elizabeth, from the moment I saw you, I knew you were special. I don't even know how I existed before that. All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my heart."

Liz gasped as Jason got down on one knee. "Elizabeth Webber, will you marry me?"

She watched as he took a white box out of his pocket and opened it.

"Oh my God!" She said looking at the diamond cushion cut ring.

"Is that a yes?"

The tears were rolling down her face as she grinned. "Yes Jason, I will marry you." She said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard.

"Uh, I was thinking we'd get married right now, if that is okay with you."

Liz pulled back. "Now?"

"I don't want to wait another minute."

Liz stared into his eyes that were brimming with tears and she melted. "Okay."

Jason had Stan take care of the newspaper ad and birth certificate translation before they came to the island (in order to cut through any red tape). "Walk with me." He said leading her through a little maze to a gazebo which overlooked the ocean.

"This is amazing." Liz said in awe.

She turned and saw Emily and Cooper walking up the path with an officiant.

They hugged and everyone took their places.


	52. Chapter 52 – There is Love

A/N – Thanks for the reviews and supporting this story! I really appreciate all of you taking the time to read my fics! Also, I just posted a Brazen one for those who requested it.

Chapter 52 – There is Love

"We are gathered together today to celebrate the love between Jason and Elizabeth. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Will you Elizabeth Webber, have Jason Morgan to be your husband..."

"I will."

"Will you Jason Morgan, have Elizabeth Webber to be your wife..."

"I will."

_Ceremony continues_

"Liz, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you.

"Jason, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"By the power invested in me….I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Liz and Jason smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jason pulled Liz into his arms and gently kissed her and then spun her around as Emily clapped.

They all hugged and Emily had the officiant take some pictures.

"You go to my sister's tavern now. They are waiting for you."

They all went down to the car and drove to the tavern. Many people from the village were there and welcomed the couple with open arms. They danced and drank and celebrated until late in the evening.

"It's time to get you into bed." Jason said as they swayed to the music.

"That sounds like a good plan." Liz said grinning.

They went over and got Emily and Cooper who were making out in the corner and they went back to the villa.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason lowered Liz onto the bed. Her beauty always took his breath away but tonight she was almost ethereal.

"What are you thinking?" Liz said trying to decipher his expression.

"That I am the luckiest man in the world and that you get more beautiful every time I look at you."

Liz kissed him softly. "I love you husband."

"I love you wife."

Jason kissed her deeply. Tonight he wanted to make love to her slowly and show her without words how much she meant to him. He kissed and sucked almost every inch of her before he slowly entered her. Liz was sobbing by the time they came together. She clung to Jason afterwards as he gently held and caressed her until she fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily woke up early and sat on the porch. She was deep in thought when Jason sat next to her.

"Liz awake?"

"No, she's still asleep. You need to talk?"

Emily smiled. "I don't think you'd want to hear it."

"Try me."

"I just don't know who to choose."

Jason looked at her for a minute and then looked away. "I think you do but you are scared."

"Maybe." Emily said sighing. "You don't like either one of them do you?"

Jason smirked. "It doesn't matter what I think."

"But, it matters to me."

"Emily, I can't make the decision for you."

"I'm not asking you to. I think I already have anyway. I just want to know what you think of them from a man's prospective."

Jason sighed. "You know I'm not fond of Nikolas. It's mainly because you seem like you're more of an obsession to him. I think he loves you but I never thought he could love you the way you needed to be loved."

"Okay."

"And Cooper, he's young, but he's more reverent towards you. He seems to get you a little more and he allows you to be who you need to be without argument. Sure he's like a puppy dog."

Emily laughed.

"But, he has no problem giving you space. I don't know. I guess it comes down to what's in your heart and what you are looking for. Maybe neither one of them are right for you. Only you can decide that."

Emily laid her head on Jason's shoulder. "I know. I'm going to go tell Nikolas that I can't be with him."

Jason rubbed her back. "Good luck."

Liz came walking onto the porch. "Hey guys."

"Hello Mrs. Morgan." Emily said jumping up and giving her a hug.

"That sounded good." Liz said smiling.

Emily left to give them some privacy.

"I have another surprise for you."

Liz grinned. "I don't think you can top yesterday's surprise.

Jason grinned. "I think I can."

"Spill it Morgan." Liz said sternly.

"Well, Nikolas, Emily, and Cooper are flying home today."

"What about us?"

"We're going on our honeymoon."

"This isn't it?"

"Nope."

"Then where?"

"Italy."

Liz's eyes grew big and she sat on Jason's lap and kissed him. "You are the best husband ever."

Jason grinned. "Let's pack."

"How about we make love again, and then we pack."

Jason smiled. "You are the best wife ever."

**_The End_**


End file.
